His Golden Haze Part II
by bntvampwolves
Summary: "I spent many years wondering what was my purpose in life and why did I feel so cursed. The answer was always her. I needed her to fill my void." Continuation of His Golden Haze Part I. Rated M, story also available on wattpad.
1. Six Months!

A/N: Welcome to His Golden Haze Part II! If you're new, you should probably go back and read Part I or you'll be super confused! Also, I'm not naming chapters after sing titles anymore since I ran out of ideas haha, the chapter titles now will be a pretty good indication on what the chapter will be about. Make sure to leave some reviews and give out some super cool ideas! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Six Months!

Renesmee POV:

"Mama!" said one my favorite voices.

"Mommy's coming, honey." I said as I rolled off of Jake's naked body.

"At least we got a morning round in." he smirked at me as I slipped into my favorite blue robe.

"Shut up you." I chuckled before giving him a quick peck on his lips.

"6 months, baby!"

I can't believe it's been this long already, our little Edward Jacob is six months old. Since he looked twice his age, he looked about a year old. Jay learns a new thing everyday, he crawled for about a month before he walked like the little champion he is. His vocabulary is pretty good, he knows how to use his manners and other basic stuff. Mom taught him how to count to 20 in Portuguese but he was having a little trouble with that, he can count to 20 in English no problem though.

Jay's diet consisted of mostly human food and mountain lion blood. I started to ween him off of my breast milk once he started walking because Jake and I are starting to try again for another baby and we didn't want to cut him off too late. It was a little bit of trouble at first but he was okay within a few days.

I picked up my big boy from his crib and hugged him tightly as I stroked his beautiful bronze hair that was growing like crazy.

"Oh my special boy. Today is a big day for you."

"Big day?"

"Yep! We're having a mini birthday party for you." I kissed his tan cheeks, "And everyone that loves you will be here."

"Yay!" he flew his arms up.

"It's exciting isn't it." I laughed as I went to his changing table and put on a fresh diaper, "I'll give Nama Bella a call to see if our other family is here yet."

"Nama!"

"You like her a lot, huh. And also Nampa, right?"

"Yesh." he kicked his feet while I finished changing his diaper.

"They love you so much Blue Jay. How about you wear the cute sweater Auntie Ally got for you. She'll just love you in it."

I changed him into the cute sweater and trousers to match and completely gawked at how adorable my son just looked in it. Alice must've known how cute it would look on him. It was a sky blue and it made his skin look so beautiful, a great compliment. I let Jay play with his trucks while I dialed up Mom's number.

"Where's my birthday boy?!"

I laughed and kneeled down by Jay, "Say 'hi'!"

"Hi Nama." he yelled at the phone.

"Aww, hi Edward. Happy six months, kiddo."

"What do you say, sweetie?"

"Tank you!"

I brought the phone up to my ear and walked to the kitchen to make Jay his favorite breakfast, "Is everyone here?"

"Yep, they landed in this morning. We'll be at your place in half an hour to help cook and set up stuff."

"Cool. Gosh I miss them so much, I think I have a Skype call with them everyday so they can see how big Jay is getting." I sighed happily, "Aunt Alice saw something though about Jake and I and I told her to zip it, I don't want to work myself up if it's what I think it is you know?"

"Yeah, you just have to let it happen. But we're all crossing our fingers for you, honey."

"I know, and thanks. I have the Glow app on my phone and this week I am ovulating so it'll most likely happen sooner than later." I pursed my lips, "I really want EJ to have siblings to grow up with since he's getting big so fast."

"It'll happen, Renesmee. I'll see you soon though, I have to stop your father and Emmett from wrestling inside the house."

"Good luck. Bye, Mom." I snickered as I finished stirring the chocolate chips in the pancake batter.

"Bye."

I hardly noticed when Jake snuck up behind me and took in my scent. I could feel his need but that'll have to wait until tonight.

"Jay is going to love his gift." he finally said.

"Don't think about it, I bet he's been trying to figure it out." I laughed as I poured the batter into the skillet.

Jay's gift seemed to improve over time. He could concentrate on which mind he wants to read whereas my Dad hears everyone's thoughts. I thought that was pretty cool.

"He gets that from you."

"Me?" I scoffed, "You're probably right but I'll just disagree with that."

"Have you had any weird cravings yet?"

I shook my head, "Nope, but I have a feeling this time around that we're gonna get pregnant. I kinda want a little brother for Jay."

"I bet you've been thinking of some names."

"A few, not too many though." I admitted as I flipped the pancakes over.

I heard tiny little footsteps approach us and I turned around to see my happy little boy marching with his truck. It's like he knew today is his day.

"Daddy! I got twuck!" he announced.

"Cool, buddy. What sound does a truck make?"

"Vroom."

"I'm making your favorite, Jay." I sang, "Would you like some mountain lion blood with it?"

"Yesh pwease." he nodded.

So cute.

Jake filled up his sippy cup with the blood while I cut up Jay's pancakes into small pieces and topped it off with syrup. We were training him on how to feed himself. He was doing okay for a beginner but there was always a mess on the tray on his high chair and on the floor. We limited what he fed himself because of that but since today is his special day, I'm okay with an extra mess to clean up.

"Make sure he has a bib on, Jake."

"No bib!" Jay protested.

"Sorry, Jay. Mommy wins." Jake said as picked up our pouting son.

"We can't get your shirt dirty, honey." I told him while I grabbed him a toddler fork.

As always, he enjoyed my cooking and had no problem letting me know. He kept on saying "Mm!" and "Das good, mama!" It's so funny to watch, he's definitely his father's son. I made Jake pancakes too and he enjoyed his meal with Jay while I slipped into the shower to get ready for the day. I decided to wear my Best Coast T-shirt that Jake got for me with a pair of jeggings and combat boots. I wanted my hair out of my face so I did it half up and half down and made sure to include my favorite barrette in the hairstyle.

By the time I was out the bathroom, my family was here and I gave them all a great big hug. Grandma Esme and Mom got to work with baking the cake and all the other food, Jay will be in absolute heaven. Of course, everyone got their special time with Jay and he loved it. Especially when Aunt Alice complimented how cute her Calvin Klein looked in his sweater.

"Auntie Rose, book pwease?" Jay held out a Curious George book to her.

"I'd be honored to read Curious George to you, handsome boy." she lifted him up and sat in the rocking chair with him.

I'd have to ask Nahuel if he could find another sibling that Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett can adopt. I knew that is the one thing she really wanted in her life. I picture her with a little girl to doll up and Emmett would spoil her too. Nahuel recently found a brother in Sweden. He had no idea what his father was doing in Europe but he's sure that he'll have more siblings popping up all over Europe. Him and Leah named his brother Augustus, Gus for short, and he's just a darling little boy. Leah is happy to have a baby in her life, she wouldn't push him calling her mom or anything but she's prepared to raise a vampire hybrid. He is at the stage of pulling himself up on objects tall enough for him to reach, and like me, he could talk before he could walk. From what Leah tells me, he is the biggest soccer fan and just loves watching soccer games with his big brother.

Rachel and her family showed up an an hour earlier than the call time and brought Billy with them. I love having her and Rebecca around all of the time like this, especially since Summer and Rosie are making so many milestones. The twins are almost eight months old and they get into a lot of trouble together crawling in places they should be getting into. They babble like crazy and their favorite thing to do was do their baby version of dancing.

"Hello, twinnies! You two look so cute today." I cooed at them earning a smile.

"Paul wanted to help Jake set up the bonfire so we came an hour early." Rachel set Summer down on the floor to play with Sahara, "And I had to get Dad since Becky is still at the pre school doing a parent-teacher conference and Solomon was picking Blake up from daycare. Hectic morning for me, I tell you."

"Well you're here and that's all that matters." I hugged my sister-in-law.

Sam and Emily's family were the next to come. Colton, who is now six, told Jake and I all about how cool first grade is. He looks so much like Emily when he gets all excited. Four month old Ethan is a spitting image of Sam and it is just adorable, he's just as reserved as his father too. Emily loves being a stay-at-home mom just like me and we constantly exchange recipes and talk about the shows that our kids are so fascinated by.

"Colton told me he wants to be Mickey Mouse for Halloween because of that show." Emily told me, "It's February and this kid is already deciding on what he wants to be for Halloween."

"That's hilarious, Em." I chuckled, "He'll change his mind about thirty times watch, you know boys. The other day Jay couldn't decided whether or not he wanted toast with jam or toast with butter. I got frustrated that I put both butter and jam and he loved it."

"I completely understand you, Colton and I fight daily over which fruit he's taking for lunch."

I haven't thought about the schooling situation for Jay and any future children. Jake and I decided we'd go to school once we're done having kids just to fit in with society while my parents would watch the kids. It would probably be best if they were homeschooled until they stopped growing and then they could go to high school and college if they wanted.

Everyone trickled in pretty much after half an hour. Jay seemed to enjoy having so many people here and had a blast playing with his cousins and the other pack kids. Jake's brothers played football outside with my uncles while my Aunts played games with the kids. They played games like musical chairs, Simon says, duck-duck-goose, and freeze dance. It was absolutely hilarious seeing Jay shake his butt to an Electric Guest song.

We then sang Happy (six months) Birthday and everyone enjoyed the chocolate swirl cake that Mom and Grandma Esme worked hard on. After cake, Jay opened his gifts and thanked everybody. He got a few outfits, plenty of books, and tons of toys. In all, party was a success.

Everyone was out of the house by eight except for my parents since they were helping Jake clean up. I changed my sleepy toddler into some pajamas and sat in the rocking chair with him to rock him to sleep like I did when he was much smaller.

"Oh, Edward Jacob. You have no idea how much joy you brought into your father's and my life." I stoked his hair, "I love you so very much."

"Love you, mama." He replied, his twinkling eyes looking up at me.

"I want to show you something Jay, it's Mommy's special gift do you remember?"

He nodded. I placed my hand on his cheek and showed him my thoughts:

 _Adventure Time went on commercial and I decided that now should be a good time to look at the results. I held onto Jake's hand and took in a big deep breath. I raised the stick up eye level and slowly opened my eyes._

 _Yes._

 _Yes! It says yes! I'm going to be a mother and Jake is going to be a father. I'm carrying Jake's child!_

 _"Oh my gosh!" I said tearfully as I hopped onto Jacob's lap, "I can't believe it!"_

 _"Oh, Nessie I love you so much!" Jake hugged me tightly as he set his plate down on the coffee table._

—

 _I could see my little peanut sleeping here and to think it'll come soon made me feel overjoyed. I felt my happy tears brim my eyes as I quickly dabbed them away with the back of my hand. It's all becoming so real. Jake and I would be a real family before we know it. And that's when I felt the slightest little nudge against my lower abdomen._

 _I gasped and placed my hand on my bump, "Jake! Jake! The baby kicked!"_

" _No way!" Jake's smile grew even more as he put his hands at either sides of my belly._

 _Nudge nudge._

" _Hey little buddy, it's Daddy." Jake almost said in a whisper while he got down on his knees, "Mommy and I love you so much."_

 _Nudge._

 _Tears were definitely streaming down my face now. My little angel, my precious little angel changed me so much just by gracing us with his presence._

" _I can't wait to meet you little sweetheart_."

—

"We were so excited to have you, Jay. I'm so happy I get to be your Mommy." I whispered to him.

He gave me a sleepy smile before he fell asleep in my arms. I kissed his little nose before I got up and put him in his crib. I made sure to tuck him in his blanket and I leaned in to give him one final kiss on the cheek.

Jake came in soon after and gave our son a goodnight kiss before he pulled me into his arms.

"You're a good mom, Ness." He whispered to me as he lifted me off my feet.

"And you're a good dad." I smiled, "Look how great he's turning out to be. I'm impressed with us."

Jake carried me to our room and we got undressed before we climbed into bed together. I gave him a long kiss before I buried my face into his warm chest.

"With rad parents like us, there's no way our kid wouldn't be cool."

Oh, Jake.

A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! I have so much planned for Part II I can't wait for you all to see it!


	2. Hearts

A/N: Major announcements in this chapter! Also I know it's the second chapter, but I think you're all deserving of a lemon since it has been awhile so this is your warning.

Chapter 2: Hearts

Jacob POV:

The day of love, more like the day of emptying your wallets for your significant other. Nessie and I are more creative than that though. I woke up earlier than Ness this morning and decided to make her a cliché breakfast in bed. Vampire hybrid version of course. I made her a pan seared, heart-shaped, rare steak topped with half cooked bacon bits and I wrote "I love you" on the plate with her favorite barbeque sauce. Watching cooking shows definitely helped me know how to decorate a plate. I may or may not have broken a heart shaped cookie cutter…. or two. Once I heard Nessie start to wake up, I placed her breakfast and a cup of fresh mountain lion blood on a silver tray and I carefully walked into our bedroom.

"Oh, honey. This is so nice." Nessie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Renesmee." I leaned down to softly kiss her lips before placing the tray on her lap.

"This really looks great, Jake. I'm impressed." She said as she started to cut into her steak.

"It took some work but I managed to do it." I said sheepishly.

"I got something for you too, honey. I'll give it to you later though."

"Fine by me."

I heard Jay stand up in his crib and went to him so Nessie wouldn't have to get out of bed. I heard her thank me quietly as I left the room.

"Hey, buddy." I opened up his door.

"Hi, Daddy." Jay grinned.

I picked him up and smiled back at him, "Today's Valentine's Day. That's a day of love, so when we go to Mommy and Daddy's room, tell Mommy you love her okay?"

"Okie dokie!" He gave me a thumbs up.

Someone has been hanging around Bella a lot. Nessie's face lit up when she saw our son and she held out her arms to him.

"Love you, Mommy!" He shouted as I set him down on the bed.

He ran into her arms and planted a kiss on her cheek. That earned an "awww" and a big hug from Nessie.

"I love you, handsome." She told him before she took a sip of her mountain lion blood.

"Have some, pwease?" Jay pointed at the class.

"Yes you may." Nessie giggled and helped him drink some, "Nama and Nampa want to take you to see a play. Do you want to go?"

"Nama and Nampa?! Yesh!"

That boy looked so excited about spending a day with his grandparents that he could explode. It reminded me of how excited Nessie was about seeing Best Coast.

"Cool! I'm sure they'd be happy to hear that. I'll call them and you can ask Daddy to help you get dressed."

"Daddy help?" he looked up at me.

"Sure thing, Jay." I picked him up out of the bed and changed him into something warm and comfortable since February weather in Forks is a little less than pleasant.

"Nampa!" Jay turned his head at the door.

"Nice hearing, buddy. I bet you heard his thoughts."

"EJ I got some lollipops for you." I heard Bella sing.

He ran so fast into Bella's arms at the sound of something sweet being in his grasp. She picked him up and gave him a rainbow one and he happily munched on it.

"Mom, he hasn't even had breakfast yet." Nessie folded her arms.

"We have his breakfast ready at the cottage, Renesmee." Mom protested.

She would be the type of grandmother to just have candy in her pockets. Jay likes it though so it makes her happy.

"Silly." Jay laughed and pointed at Edward who was trying hard not to laugh

Bella looked over at Edward and raised her eyebrow, "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing, dear." Edward kissed her temple, "Call us when you want him home, okay?"

"Alright, thanks you guys." Nessie said as she walked them out, "And be a good boy, Jay. No tantrums."

We pretty much had the entire day to ourselves. I enjoyed every bit of it because it is pretty rare nowadays when it's just Nessie and me. We took a long shower together. I resisted doing anything naughty since we're saving that for later, but she knows exactly how to tease me.

After Nessie made us a delicious lunch, we did our equivalent to "Netflix and chill" and watched one star movies or TV shows on Netflix on mute and dub it with our voices. Nessie's voice was an old New Jersey mom and mind's was an English grandmother. Our sides were sore from laughing too hard.

Renesmee gave me a silver locket with a picture of us in it and the Jay's name engraved in it. She told me that she'll have more names engraved when we have more kids. I absolutely loved it, we thought the same when it comes to gifts because I got her a ring with Jay's birthstone on it and I told her I'd add a new birthstone to it for every new little creation. We believe that Jay and any possible children are really evidence of our love for each other and we love and will love our children more than anything on this Earth. What better way to show our love to each other than give each other gifts having to do with our son.

It's crazy to think how the dynamics changed in our relationship since we've had Jay. And it's all for the best. Our love isn't selfish, but we were more about us than we were about everybody else and that's changed. Since we have a son, he's our world besides each other and that feeling by itself is the best.

"Renesmee, I've loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you." I traced my fingers in her palm, "I couldn't wait for the day that I could call you mine and now that you are, I didn't imagine that I'd be so happy and feel so whole."

"I probably loved you as long as you've loved me, but I just didn't know it. I thought I was crazy thinking about being with you but it's really me being in denial about the love that I've felt for you from the start. And it's real, Jacob. Every single ounce of love I feel for you is so damn real."

She had so much emotion and conviction in her voice, it was like her love wrapped me up in a warm blanket. My entire world wouldn't exist without her and that is a fact. Nessie gave me everything.

I felt her small fingers rake through my short hair and her heart beat quicken as her face neared mine. I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips against her's. I love the way her soft lips felt on mine and she always tasted so sweet. We kissed slowly and it intensified more and more by the minute. I could smell just how much Nessie needed me and my pants were starting to feel a bit tight.

She scooted herself onto my lap and ground her hips against me, barely touching my hardness. And good God, she was wearing a skirt. A rather short on at that, this woman is going to be the death of me. I kneaded one of her breasts with my hand and held her hip with the other. She practically melted to my touch.

"Oh, Jake." her breath grew shaky as I planted kisses down her throat.

"No bra and no undies? You know what that does to me, Renesmee." I whispered against her skin.

All she could do was gulp.

I peeled off my shirt before I peeled off her's and I covered her breasts with my hands before gently massaging them. Her nipples hardened when I closed my fingers around them and I could feel Nessie's heart accelerate more. Her hands were at either sides of my face as she pulled me in for a breathtaking kiss. I crawled on top of her on our long couch and unbuttoned my pants giving my crotch a little bit more room to breathe.

She was in no mood for my teasing and proved it when she shimmied out of her skirt and slid her hand down my boxers. I felt myself twitch at the feeling of her warm hand stroking up and down my shaft. If she did any more, I wouldn't last very long so I took both her hands and pinned it above her head as I let her feel my hardness. I could tell she's aching for me but seeing her eyes blink rapidly trying to compose herself was so incredibly hot.

"Jake!" she stammered as she brought her feet up to slide my pants and boxers down my hips.

"Impatient are we?" I smirked, "I can never deny your request."

I kicked off my pants and boxers before I slid into her slick opening. She exhaled and I saw a small smile form on her perfect lips. I buried my face into the crook of her neck and pulled out only a little bit before I went deeper inside of her. My moans were slightly muffled against her creamy neck as I continued my slow movements. She'd whisper my name every time our hips met and I felt her nails dig into my back. We always loved doing it nice and slow like this, working up to the climax always felt better this way. We took the time to love every inch of each other's body and made it known that it doesn't belong to anybody else. Nessie smells so sweet, especially now and it's so intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of it.

I felt the heels of her feet dig into my hips, signalling me to quicken my pace. She must be close. Her hips bucked against mine and she made a noise that sounded like a gasp and also a moan. I knew the moment that her eyes rolled to the back of her head, that was it for her. I felt her essence coat me and I let out my load soon after. She gave me that pretty smile and pulled my head down to kiss my forehead before I felt her fingers playing with my now damp hair.

"Mmm." She hummed as our breathing returned to normal.

"I'm glad you like that." I snickered before pulling out from her.

"Don't I always, we were made for each other." She traced circles on my chest as I laid beside her, "It's only natural that our bodies know how to please each other."

"You're completely right."

I leaned in to give her a firm kiss on her lips and ran my fingers up and down her spine. She pursed her lips and looked up at me as innocent as she could.

"What is it?"

"I have another surprise for you." She drummed her fingers on my chest.

"Another one? How do you manage to slip things right underneath my nose?" I leaned back as she got up from the couch and skipped off to our bedroom.

"You have your morning runs with your brothers so it's actually pretty easy." I heard her shuffling around one of her drawers.

She came back and she held whatever it was behind her back before revealing it to me. It was a nice looking card that said "Happy Valentine's Day" in fancy red letters. I opened the card and on the left side had her writing, she wrote:

 _The gifts we shared to each other can't compare to this. Thank you for making me a mother again and you can thank me for making you a father again too._

 _-Love, Nessie_

I looked to the right and saw a picture of Nessie holding up a positive pregnancy test and an ear-to-ear smile on her perfect face. I looked up at Nessie with awe before I pulled her in for a hug and she started laughing as she hugged me back tightly. I couldn't believe it! We're having another baby, another little person to love and cherish as much as we do EJ.

"When did you find out?"

"A couple days after Jay's party. My boobs were just so sore and my period didn't come so I just took the test and confirmed it with my grandfather."

I kissed all over her face and hugged her against me again, "This is so great Ness, you have no idea."

"I'm so happy that we're able to give Jay a sibling. I wonder how he'll react to the news."

"He is a momma's boy. He might not understand at first but once he or she is here, we're gonna have to figure out how to equally distribute attention."

"I know he'll be a good big brother, we'll prepare him for it as much as we can. Agreed?"

"Agreed?" I nodded.

Edward and Bella came back that night and Jay was sleeping soundly in Bella's arms. Nessie and I are grateful for that, we could tell him the news tomorrow morning when he's awake. Edward had a smirk on his face, he must've heard Nessie's thoughts so he already knew.

"Thanks for watching him, I hope he was being good." Nessie smiled at her parents as she stroked Jay's hair.

"The only time he fussed was when it was nap time but your father sang and he was a happy camper."

"Renesmee, you should tell your mother the news now." Edward said.

"What news? Edward you're such a cheater!" Bella pouted.

"I can't help what she thinks, dear."

Nessie laughed and held my hand, "We're pregnant!"

Bella gasped and hugged Nessie sideways, "Oh my goodness! Congratulations, honey!"

"Thanks, Mom." Nessie chuckled.

Edward gave me a hearty pat on the back and wished me luck. Lord knows I'll need it with two kids.

A/N: Do you think they'll have a boy or girl this time? I already have some names in mind but if you want to, you can share your ideas.


	3. Woof

A/N: Sorry this is a little late, I had a busy weekend. I hope I'll do okay this weekend I can't make any promises though. November will be a hectic month for me so please be patient!

Chapter 3: Woof

Renesmee POV:

I was surprised that I didn't have any symptoms of morning sickness during the week of Valentine's day but the morning after that I made a great sacrifice to the porcelain God. That happened around six in the morning so the few hours of sleep I'd have until Jay wakes up is out the window. Jake of course felt bad and I didn't have my donated blood here yet. That shipment would arrive next week. So I'll just have to deal with it until then but I'm okay with that as long as my baby is happy and healthy.

Once I was sure that everything word stay down, I made my way back to the bed and snuggled up against Jake. He always calms me down no matter how I'm feeling. He whispered sweet and encouraging words in my ear, reminding me how strong I am and that the sickness is only temporary. Jake got up to get Jay when we heard him wake up and he took him to bed with us.

"Hey, buddy." I smiled at my sweet boy.

"Hi, mama." He crawled into my arms.

My mood instantly brightened when I saw Edward Jacob, his happy little face is just so cute, I can't ever get enough of it.

"Mama sick?" he looked up at me worriedly.

"A little, Jay. But it'll be okay." I moved some of his hair out of his face, "Daddy and I have very special news to tell you."

"Yeah, buddy it's super cool." Jake said enthusiastically.

"What news?"

"Mommy is having another baby." I announced.

"Baby?" he didn't seem to understand.

"Yes, baby. It's in my tummy." I pointed, "It'll grow inside of me and when it's ready, it'll come and you'll be a big brother."

"You know how your cousin Abraham and Blake are brothers? You'll be like them but we don't know yet if the baby is a boy or a girl." Jake explained, "Once he or she is big enough, you two can play together like Abe and Blake do."

"Cool!"

He understood that a little better but he'd probably totally get it once I get bigger. And with how quick my first pregnancy was, that would happen pretty quick.

"I should chat with Emily or Kim and see what I can do to help him understand the responsibility that comes with being a big brother." I looked up at Jake.

"That isn't a bad idea. I'll go out for a run and see what the guys think. Want me to catch a mountain lion for you while I'm out?"

"That would be great." I nodded as I sat up and puckered my lips.

Jake kissed them and then ruffled Jay's hair before he left. I decided to start the day while I still feel good and started to make breakfast for my boys. I went with something quick and simple, cheesy eggs. It tasted pretty good and Jay had a great time feeding himself. I then made a bubble bath for Jay and tossed in a few bath toys. He was so excited to take a bath, he just loves the water. I let him have fun in there and I sat on the toilet seat and dialed up Emily's number.

"Hey, Ness. What's up?

"Well I was planning on telling everybody at the bonfire tomorrow but I am in need of help." I crossed my legs.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, I'm pregnant!" I happily announced, "And Jay needs to learn how to be responsible, at least a little bit. So I came to you for advice."

"Congrats this is so exciting! Okay what Sam and I decided to do was adopt a turtle. It teaches them that they aren't the only ones that needs to be fed and nurtured." Emily told me, "And who can't just love a baby animal, Tucker is just so cute."

"Hmm, that's actually not a bad idea, Em. I'll definitely talk to Jake about it." I grinned, "Jay would totally love having a pet."

I heard little Ethan crying in the bathroom and Emily and I had to cut our conversation short. I put my phone aside and started to wash up Jay. He loves bath time, I can't wait until it's warm out so we can teach him how to swim. I'll definitely have to call Grandma Esme and see if we can build a pool in the backyard.

Once Jay was washed up I took out the tub stopper and picked up my clean son and wrapped him in a towel. I dressed him in a plaid shirt with some blue jeans and let him play for a little bit. As I sat on the sofa and folded the laundry, I got a nice whiff of a mountain lion followed by Jake.

I darted outside and scratched behind Jake's ear thanking him before he went behind the tree to phase back and I started to drain the animal. Mmm, this is almost as good as O positive, it really hit the spot. I stood up from the body and turned towards Jake and smiled.

"I hope you liked it, Nessie." he grinned back and kissed my temple, "I'll get rid of it before lunch okay?"

I nodded and led him inside the house, "I talked to Emily and she told me that we should adopt a pet."

"That's not a bad idea, Jay likes animals."

"Let's get a puppy." I said excitedly, "I've always wanted one."

Jake snickered as he went into our bedroom to put on a shirt, "Let me guess, Bella and Edward thought you'd feed on a house pet?"

"Pretty much, completely understandable though. They did teach me to hunt on animals after all."

"We'll see which one Jay wants when we go to the pet store." Jake leaned against the door frame.

"I'll go take a shower so we can get going. I feel a bit grimy right now." I frowned slightly, "I won't be long, honey."

I love the way hot water feels against my back and my scalp. Something about it is so relaxing. Once I felt squeaky clean all over, I stepped out the shower and got dressed in one of Jake's sweatshirts and paired it with black leggings and loafers. Since my hair wasn't completely dry, I pulled up into a top knot and left it alone

Once I left the bathroom, I heard Jay and Jacob in the study. Jake was playing 'I Wanna Be Yours' on his guitar while Jay waved his butt around. I could tell Jake was trying hard not to laugh, I was too. I picked up Jay from the ground and swayed with him as I sang the words to him.

"Mama, Arctic Monkeys so cool!" Jay looked up at me.

"I know honey, you used to love listening to it inside of my tummy." I kissed his little cheeks.

"Hey, buddy. We're gonna go to pet store and look at puppies to take home with us."

"Puppy go woof!" Jay told us proudly.

"That's right and you can take home whichever one you want." I said, "How does that sound?"

"Cool!" that must be his new favorite word now.

He did pout a little bit when I put him in his car seat but at least he didn't cry like he did when he was a small baby. I let the first song be an Arctic Monkeys song so he would be a little bit happier but then I felt like listening to Marina and the Diamonds, I can appreciate her sass. Jake found it hilarious that I was dancing in my seat to 'Hollywood' but I couldn't help it. The song is catchy!

We arrived at the pet store within ten minutes and Jay was so excited to look at all the animals. He nearly scrambled out of Jake's arms when we got to the puppy section, it was so funny.

"Be gentle, honey." I told him as he approached one of the puppies.

"Gentle." he nodded as he squat down in front of the puppy and sniffed it.

"Are you looking to adopt?" one of the associates asked.

She looked to be in her early twenties. Her brown hair was plaited to the side of her head and she wore a pair of round glasses. She seemed very nice and friendly.

"Yll, my husband and I are expecting and our son needs to learn how to be responsible." I grinned.

"Ooh congrats. Puppies are great, boys just love them."

"He does need a playmate after all." I chuckled

"I advise you to see how he acts around the puppies, you'll know when he's found the right one. Don't be afraid to holler my name if you need anything, my name is Paula."

"Okay, thanks Paula."

Jay seemed to pay the most attention to this super cute golden retriever. He barked happily while Jay petted his soft fur. I think we found a winner.

"I like him, mama!" Jay pointed.

"You want him to come home with us?" Jake asked, "You'll have to take good care of him."

"He come home with us."

"Alright, buddy. We'll get him for you."

Jay squealed in delight and hugged his new pet gently. He's such a good listener.

"What do you want to name him?" I asked.

"Stitch!"

I knew he'd pick that name. His latest obsession, television wise, has been the Lilo and Stitch movie. Stitch the dog seemed happy by his new name though. I called Paula back over to help us get Stitch from his pen and we made the purchase. It's pretty cool that they included the shots so we got it done and over with. Jay picked out a nice cobalt blue collar with a matching collar for Stitch and we got a pet bed, food and water bowl, a few toys, and puppy chow. Stitch is practically set for his new home now.

"Stitch do you like veggies? Mama makes them yummy. Blake doesn't like veggies though." Jay asked Stitch as he was happily munching away on a carrot stick.

"Honey, Stitch has to eat puppy food. Veggies are human food." I informed him.

"Oh!"

And that was the end of the conversation as we drove home. I'm mentally thanked Grandma Esme for fencing in the backyard. Jay would've been devastated if his new friend ran off. Jake filled up Stitch's food bowl and water bowl and set down some newspapers so we can start potty training as soon as possible.

Jacob POV:

"Okay, Edward Jacob, we're gonna have some rules for taking care of Stitch." Nessie picked up Jay and sat him on her lap.

"Rules?"

"Yep. We got you a puppy so you can learn how to be a responsible big brother." I told him.

"The rules are that you have to help Mommy feed Stitch and you have to play with Stitch. Deal?" Nessie stuck her pinky out to Jay.

"Deal!" Jay grinned and wrapped his smaller pinky around her's.

The perks of having a puppy is that it kept Jay occupied and it also tired him out. Those two passed out next to each other in the living room that afternoon and slept for two hours. Jay is so much like me in the aspect that he wakes up hungry. Thank goodness Nessie knows how to whip up something fast, another fifteen minutes and he'd be screaming like a banshee.

Grilled cheese with smoked ham and a slice of a tomato really hits the spot. I feel like pregnant Nessie's cooking is always better because she usually cooks what she's craving. With Jay she just wanted Nutella all of the time, I wonder which food would stick with her this time around. Not many changes happened to her body but she was a little rounder everywhere and her scent smelled sweeter than usual. Her first pregnancy went pretty fast so I wouldn't expect anything different this time. I'll just have to watch my mouth.

Nessie felt pretty tired after lunch so she lounged on the couch and caught up on Jane the Virgin. Jay seemed content teaching Stitch how to play fetch so I joined Nessie and relaxed with her. She seemed calmer with me around as I do with her. I rubbed small circles on her back and listened while her breathing slowed. She stayed up for two episodes before she took her nap and then I switched over to Gotham.

Nessie slept longer than usual, but that's to be expected with someone who is expecting. I took the initiative and got started on dinner. I took a recipe from Esme's family cookbook and got to work. Since it's pretty cold out, I decided to make a tomato basil soup with pancetta bread. Nessie would have my head if I didn't cook any meat and I refused to fuck up dinner, so I followed the recipe instructions step-by-step. Thankfully the instructions are extremely detailed.

I did pretty good for a less than adequate cook. I know Jay will definitely like it. I made sure to cut up Jay's pancetta bread in small pieces and I'd feed him his soup. That's a bit too messy for him. The scent was enough to wake up Nessie and she had Jay in his high chair by the time I turned around.

"That smells good, Jake."

"I made tomato basil soup with pancetta bread. I found it in that cookbook." I set our plates down on our dining table.

"Oooh, fancy." She smiled as she snapped on Jay's bib.

"You're always making great dinners so I wanted to return the favor."

"Awww, honey. That's so sweet." she pecked my lips before sitting in her chair, "Nothing is burnt so I'm sure you made it just right."

"There's only one way to know if I made it just right."

Renesmee grinned at me before she dipped her pancetta bread in her tomato soup and took a bite. I swear her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she moaned. Jay watched Nessie and did the same.

"Dats good, Daddy!" he happily informed me.

"Yes, it is." Nessie nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you both like it." I smiled before I started to dig in.

I'm actually surprised yet pretty proud of how dinner turned out. I put Jay to bed that night and Nessie came into the room to kiss him goodnight. Ness and I stayed up a little while longer and I spent most of that time talking to our unborn child.

"Are you going to be a pretty girl like Mommy? I'd buy you all the dollhouses you want. If you're a boy, that's fine too, your big brother would love to talk about trucks with you I'm sure."

"I thought I wanted a boy again, but I feel like I'll be happy no matter what the outcome is." Nessie placed her hand over her abdomen, "I can't believe we're so lucky again, Jake."

"We have another little miracle." I kissed her cheek and pulled her close to me, "Let's make more memories."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that."


	4. Bonfire

A/N: The end of my semester is coming so my updates won't be as frequent but once it's done, my updates will come faster!

Chapter 4: Bonfire

Renesmee POV:

The sounds of Jay and the other pack kids laughing and having fun is music to my ears. It's easy to say that's how all my fellow imprintees and Leah feel too. We were all cooking up a storm for the bonfire tonight. Since it is still cold out, we were sticking with comfort foods like chilli and cornbread. The guys would really like that too, especially because it's Emily's recipe.

I'm so relieved that my morning sickness was only in the morning today. Being hunched over the toilet is not how I want to spend my day. Tonight, after Billy tells a tribal story, Jake and I are going to announce that we're expecting. So far, only Emily, my family, and Jake's sisters know. I can't wait to tell everybody the news, we haven't had a new baby since little Ethan!

Jake and the guys were getting the fire ready since it was starting to get dark out so Billy sat with the kids in the living room to watch a cartoon. Jay was completely enthralled with all of the characters and let Billy know all about that while he sat on his lap. Jake came in once they got the fire started and came up behind me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Dad has some cherry tomatoes in the fridge just for you." he told me as he placed his hands over where our child is growing.

"Mmm, that sounds so good."

Ever since Jake cooked that delicious tomato soup, I've been craving tomatoes like crazy. I have it with every meal, it's just great with everything. While everyone got their bowls of chilli and cornbread, I got my cherry tomatoes and headed out to the fire. Everyone seemed happy to be together tonight. Having kids really changes the dynamics of pretty much everything. The kids were definitely excited to hear Billy's story while eating a delicious dinner.

Jake volunteered to feed Jay so I happily watched my son eat while I chowed down on my cherry tomatoes and a piece of cornbread. Billy told a story about a mother and her children. It really spoke to me. The moral of the story was that nothing can compare to the immense love a mother has for her children and what she'd sacrifice for them. The story reminded me of Mom, she would've really liked it.

"Jacob, you wanted to say something, right?" Billy turned towards us.

"Yes." Jake said while taking my hand and standing up, "I asked my father to the this story because most of us here are parents and can relate to it."

"As a mother, the greatest joy I have in life is watching my son grow up every day and I can't wait to watch my youngest child catch up with her brother."

I expected some gasps of shock but everyone got super excited and hugged both Jake and I. Billy's face brightened at the thought of yet another grandchild coming into his life. Jay happily informed everyone that congratulated me that he is the coolest big brother ever and that the baby is in Mama's tummy.

"Have you thought about any baby names?" Kim asked excitedly.

"We haven't really discussed it actually." I admitted, "Jake really likes Chloë though, it's really pretty for a girl. We haven't thought of boy names yet."

"I have a gut feeling it's going to be a girl. Oh just imagine how much fun our little girls will have together." Rachel held both my hands.

"Rach, we didn't find out the sex of Jay until he was born." Jake chuckled, "I'm sure it'll be the same this time around."

"A girl can hope." Rachel stuck her tongue out.

"I'll be happy as long as my baby is."

We spent the rest of the night chatting with our family, eating, and listening to great music. When Jay started to get fussy we decided to say our goodbyes besides Jake needed a good night's rest since his first day at the auto shop is tomorrow. He didn't need to work but he wanted to still connect with the world. I decided once the baby is born and I'm all healed up, I'll start giving out piano lessons.

Jay fell asleep in the car during the ride home so it was breeze tucking him in for the night. Stitch slept on his dog bed and did his business on his potty pad like a good boy, potty training him is easier than I thought it would be. I talked on the phone with Grandpa Carlisle, as I do daily, for my over-the-phone prenatal check ups while Jake was in the shower. He would be coming down to Forks with Aunt Rosalie when I start feeling contractions. I'm pretty sure the rest of my family will come too but they'd stay over at Mom and Dad's until the baby is here.

As I undressed to put on my favorite night shirt, I inspected my belly. Rebecca told me that women usually start showing earlier on their second pregnancy than they do on their first. Three weeks along, I see very little difference. I just look bloated.

"You just keep growing in there, little one." I whispered.

I slipped into my nightshirt and brushed the tangles out of my hair while I waited for Jake to get out of the bathroom. I just realized that Jake would be away from home while he's at work. I mean deep down inside I know that him going to work meant that he'd not be home with Jay and me, but the thought of not having an entire day of just me and him and our son saddened me a little. He only took part time since Aunt Alice has been looking over our stocks but we haven't been apart like this since we were dating. I recall the pain I felt when he was away very vividly, I wonder if it would feel the same tomorrow morning. I'll have to give Rachel a call. I quickly dialed her number and she answered on the second ring.

"What's up, Ness?"

"Jake starts work tomorrow." my bottom lip quivered.

"Oh, Nessie." Rachel sighed knowingly, "It won't be like the other times, trust me."

"It'll still hurt though, right?" my tears threatened to spill over.

"It will a little, but it gets better once you're used to it. You know he'll come back right now it's just the pregnancy hormones talking. You and I both know you're going to be okay."

I took in deep breaths and nodded, "Right. I'm just overreacting a bit. Thanks, Rach. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Ness. Give Jake a kiss for me."

"I will, bye." I ended the call.

I hardly noticed Jake standing by me, so when I looked over my shoulder it was a little surprising to see him standing there. He looked a little worried so I'm sure he heard it all. I have to reassure him that I'm okay before he talks himself out of going to work.

Jacob POV:

"Oh, honey don't be worried. I'm going to be okay." Nessie said as she put down her brush and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'll quit if you need me to." I would, "I didn't realize that the timing isn't right, we're having a baby."

"Don't talk yourself out of this, Jacob."

"I could start working after the baby is here, it would be easier this way."

"No, no, no." She shook her head, "Just because it's easier doesn't mean you should do it. Our stocks aren't flourishing enough for us to just sit here living in luxury."

She has a point. We wanted to make our own money so we wouldn't be freeloading off of her family.

"And we still have to connect with people. We can't just shelter ourselves to just our family." She pointed out.

"You're right." I trailed my fingertips along her back, "It'll be hard leaving you and Jay but I need to do this for our family."

I tilted her chin up and she gave me her pretty smile. I beamed right back at her before placing a kiss on her lips. We deepened it for a little bit before we parted and I told her that I love her.

"I love you too. Let's go to bed." She took my hand in her's and led me to our bed.

We slept peacefully as we always did. Face to face, arms and legs entwined together. This would only be comfortable for her for a little while so we'd do it until she wasn't anymore. Our peaceful slumber was greatly appreciated.

That is until my alarm went off.


	5. Surprise!

A/N: I started working on this while I had a couple of days off so this will be up before the scheduled times. My semester ends next week which means more updates!

Chapter 5: Surprise!

Renesmee POV:

Rachel was right when she said that it'll be easier to say goodbye to Jake when he goes off to work. Jake has been working there for about a month and he seems to be enjoying it. Nothing beats being home with Jay and me though. Since he worked there before, he had an easy time making friends with his coworkers so passing time there wasn't terribly agonizing.

A lot has been changing over the course of this month besides how quickly my body was changing to my pregnancy. Jay's vocabulary has been getting better thanks to this cool educational app Leah recommended to me. He's even learning how to spell and write his name. His hair is chin-length now and it looked so adorable on his round little face. Jake and I decided to let him grow it out and if he wants it cut, we'll gladly take him to the barbershop. Rebecca and Solomon are adding a new cub to their litter as of last week when they told everyone at family dinner. Her and Solomon are so happy to have another baby, they've waited what seems like forever to have another little one wreaking havoc. She's four months along now and she's showing just as much as I am, which is hardly much. The two of them decided to wait to tell everyone because they wanted to make sure there wouldn't be a miscarriage. Baby number three is a healthy baby just like its older brothers.

We converted Jay's crib into a toddler bed last night since he learned how to climb out of it. That boy is growing like a weed. We also decided to convert the crib because lifting him made back scream in pain. That also meant taking trips down the stairs took longer than I like but if he can walk then I can save my back a whole lot of pain. The momma's boy that he is still wants to be held at times and I can't ever deny his sweet self so I'd hold him only while sitting down. He still enjoyed it nonetheless and me not being able to hold him all of the time taught him how to be more independent. He's becoming less of a baby and more into a toddler now. It kinda saddened me to think that my firstborn is growing up so quickly but I'll have another bundle of joy in my arms before I know it.

"Mommy, I potty in toilet!" I heard a little voice squeal in excitement.

"Good job, buddy! You get have an M&M." I stood up from my chair and went to the bathroom.

We've started potty training him a few days ago when he woke up with a dry diaper. Emily told me that's when you start training them so Jake and I decided to go for it. We came up with a plan on how to do it. Jake would show him how to do it so we wouldn't get a giant pee mess like the first time we tried to, he got the hang of it the second time. We also bought a cool chart from a craft store and put stickers for every time he peed and pooped in toilet. He really enjoyed putting up the gold stars every time he used the potty. As a reward for using the toilet like a big boy, he gets a handful of M&M's. I ordered him a few pairs of Mickey Mouse and Captain America underpants for when he's fully potty trained. He still had his accidents here and there but he's close to nailing it.

I made sure to get the bag of M&M's and some stickers before I came into the bathroom. He shimmied into his pull up and nearly danced when I gave him a sticker to put on his chart. I resisted laughing at his excitement, it's just so contagious.

"I did it, Mommy!" Jay pressed the sticker on his chart excitedly, "Just like Daddy said!"

"I know, sweetie. He'll be so proud to hear about it when he comes home." I bent over to get his stool so he can reach the sink.

"You proud too?"

"Of course I am, Blue Jay." I grinned and kissed his cheek, "Before I give you your M&M's, what are we supposed to do?"

"Oh! Flush the pee pee down the toilet!"

"And?"

"Wash the germies away."

"Right." I lifted the seat to his potty and dumped it in the toilet.

Jay happily flushed it and skipped to his stool so he could wash his hands. I pumped my ginger-lemon antibacterial soap into his palm and also into mine. After lathering it up in our hands we rinsed it off and dried them. He got his reward and he told me the colors of the ones he got as we both went over to the living room.

I got a text from Jake asking if I wanted to go out for lunch today. That sounded pretty good and I didn't feel sick today so I don't see why not. I replied to him saying yes and responded back not too long after telling me he'd pick me and Jay up. Jake would get off around 12:30 and it's 11 so that meant I have to get myself and Jay ready. The diaper bag was taken care of so I didn't need to worry about that. It was still cool out here in Forks so I couldn't break out the spring clothes out just yet. I dressed Jay in a nice gray long-sleeved shirt that had the Avengers on it with some tan corduroy pants to match. He looked so cute in it, I could burst. I grabbed a clip and pinned his bangs back since they tend to end up in his eyes quite a lot and he was good to go. He busied himself with Stitch while I got ready so I didn't have to worry about him getting into too much mischief. Jeans are terribly uncomfortable for me so I settled for my trusty black leggings and I found a nice grey knit top to go with it. Not wanting to deal with the thickness, I left my hair alone. It didn't look bad and Jake prefers my messy Nessie look.

I heard the wheels of the rabbit pull into the driveway and Jake step out of the car. I'm pretty sure Jay caught his scent because he dropped whatever he was doing and screamed out "Daddy!"

"Jay, stay up here. Mommy can't walk down the stairs with you that fast." I said as I grabbed the diaper bag.

He scowled at me as he stomped his little feet, "But Daddy is here!"

"Yeah I am." Jake scooped up our son, "Are you giving your mom a hard time?"

"Just a little." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

Jake snickered as he walked towards me and he bent down to give me a kiss, "I'll take the diaper bag, Ness. What are you in the mood for?"

"Besides you, I'm leaning more on some Italian food."

I linked my hands with Jake while we went out the door and he told me all about his day at work. I liked hearing about it because it made the rest of the world not so distant from mine.

"Chuck really needs to work on his temper though, everyone tells him that. He's probably in denial." Jake added while he buckled Jay in his car seat, "But if the rest of us don't bite his head off, the boss sure will."

"Wow, I can't believe he really said that to a customer. Isn't the customer always right?"

"According to him, not at all."

I laughed at that and put on some Grimes. Besides the Arctic Monkeys, Jay really liked Grimes. He loves wiggling his little butt to the songs and it cracks both me and Jacob up. I always make sure to play a song Jay likes when we get in the car so he isn't terribly upset about being in his car seat. He has always hated being inside of it, he's a mover and a shaker so I could imagine being strapped down is the opposite of what he wants. Since Olive Garden is the closest Italian restaurant, we decided to go there. It isn't super busy during the afternoons so it wouldn't be a long wait.

Jake helped me out the car before getting Jay out of his car seat and we all walked together into the restaurant. My mouth immediately watered at the smell of bread sticks straight out of the oven. We'll definitely will have to get a basket or two as an appetizer.

"How many?"

"Three." Jake told the hostess.

"The wait will be five minutes, is that okay with you?" she tapped on the touch screen.

"That's fine." I reassured her.

We sat in the waiting area and let Jay walk around. I found a pretty cool baking magazine and I looked over it with Jacob, he likes sweets more than I do so if I can get an idea of what he likes I can bake him a sweet treat to take to work. He picked out the banana creme pie, the gingerbread cookie, and a moist carrot cake. I snapped pictures of the recipes and made a mental note to take a trip to the grocery store to buy the ingredients.

"Oh, God." Jacob groaned.

"What?" I looked up from the magazine.

My gaze averted to my son who was taking the dirt from a potted plant and putting it on the floor.

"Edward Jacob Black! Get your butt here right now." I said through my teeth.

"Look mommy, I make La Push." he pointed at the ground.

"Now." I gave him the look that all mothers have given their child at least once.

Jay started to frown and looked like he was about to cry as he slowly walked towards me. Jake grabbed some wipes and a shirt from the diaper bag and handed it to me. He knew better than to laugh at this, I would find our son making La Push in a restaurant funny later. He learned his lesson the first time when Jay decided to use his magic markers on the wall and while I trying to discipline Jay, Jake found the drawings extremely hilarious.

"Edward Jacob, do we put dirt on the floor?" I asked while I peeled his shirt off.

"But I make La Push." he sniffled.

"If you want to play with sand, we'll go to La Push but we don't do that here."

"I sorry."

"I'm happy you understand. Once I get you cleaned up, you go say sorry to the hostess. Understood?" I wiped him down.

He nodded. I hate seeing his sad face but he needs to reflect a little bit. He'll get over it eventually. I put on his shirt and I walked with him to the hostess.

"What do you say?" I nudged him.

"Sorry for making La Push here." he looked down at his feet.

"It's okay, buddy. I appreciate it." she grinned at him. "I believe your table is ready. Let me lead the way."

I grabbed Jay's hand and Jake follows behind me as the hostess led us to our table. It was nice and secluded, we met our waitress, Melanie and she gave us our menus and a high chair for Jay.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Mm, I'll have water and the little one will have some apple juice. Honey, what do you want?"

"Iced tea sounds nice." Jake said as he put Jay in the high chair.

"I'll be back with your drinks."

I opened up the kids menu for Jay and opened up his crayon box so he can color his heart away. He made great use of the blue crayon and drew pictures of cars and some smiley faces. I looked over my menu and decided to have the ravioli, Jake wanted the chicken parmesan with a side of spaghetti.

"Do you know what you want, sweetie?" I asked Jay.

"Meatballs." he replied his eyes fixed on his paper.

"How about you practice writing your name, write out Edward."

"That's Nampa's name too." he smiled.

"Cool, huh." I giggled, "You also have Daddy's name too."

"Jacob."

"That's right, buddy." Jake gave him a high five.

Jacob POV:

Our waitress came back with our drinks and a basket of bread sticks. She took our orders and left us alone to give it to the chef.

"You know what's coming up soon?"

"Our wedding anniversary." Nessie looked over at me and smiled.

In a few weeks, Nessie and I would be married for a year. To think that we've made a vow to stay together forever just a year ago is amazing. I still love her as much as I did when I first met her at the Vampire Weekend concert in San Diego, if not more. Renesmee gave me the entire world at that moment and we had no idea where it would lead us. We survived the distance, the supernatural aspect that lies between us, and the Volturi and still stand here with our son and unborn child as strong as we were always meant to be.

"I was thinking we could go to this alternative music festival down in Arizona. The lineup is pretty good, they have Beach House and Alt-J." I pulled out our tickets from my wallet, "I already talked to your parents and they'd be happy to watch Jay for the three days we would be there."

Nessie gasped and covered her mouth, "Jake this is amazing."

"Nothing can compare to how amazing you make me feel during our first year of marriage, but I thought we could use some time with just us before number two comes along."

"Baby, this is just perfect. This could be our wedding anniversary trip/baby moon." she leaned in and kissed my lips.

"I know it'll be hard to be away from Jay for a few days, but we both deserve the break I think." I brushed my thumb across her cheek, "Besides, we can FaceTime him all of the time."

"I'll probably end up tearing up with my whacky pregnancy hormones." Nessie rolled her eyes and laughed, "He adores my parents though, I know he's in good hands."

"It'll be fun." I promised.

Our food came in and it didn't surprise me that Ness completely murdered her plate of ravioli. She looked so pleased with her meal but as always, she prefers Esme's famous lobster ravioli. Who doesn't though, Esme is probably one of the best cooks in the world.

We gave our waitress a good tip before we left to go back home. Jay was out like a light during the ride back home. I guess today was a bit too exciting for him. When we got home, I tucked Jay into his bed because Nessie would've had the worst back pain trying to pick him up.

Nessie kissed his cheek and whispered that she loves him while I covered him with his blanket. I helped her get up and we both petted Stitch before we lounged on the couch together. This is how I liked it, I always look forward to coming home everyday just to hold Renesmee in my arms and talk to her about anything and everything.

"What do you think about the name Masen for a boy?" she asked.

"Sounds pretty cool."

"It was my Dad's last name when he was human. I was thinking that the middle name can be William for your dad."

"He'd like that a lot." I smiled a little and kissed her temple, "We're still going for Chloë if it's a girl though, right?"

"Mmhmm. I have a hard time thinking of a middle name for her though " her small fingers made patterns on my arm, "I want it to be meaningful."

"I understand, we have a few months to go. We have some time to think about it."

"What I don't have time to think about is how much I want some O positive and a bowl of cherry tomatoes." she smirked.

"Your wish is my command." I smirked back at her.


	6. Arizona Bound

A/N: The next couple of chapters or so will be Nessie and Jake's anniversary trip. If you want me to get anybody else's POV let me know.

Chapter 6: Arizona Bound

Jacob POV:

I booked us a flight for midnight and we planned to leave around Jay's bedtime. Bella and Edward would come over here from the cottage and watch Jay and Stitch for the three days we would be in Arizona. I could tell Nessie is excited about the trip but I knew she'd get pretty emotional before we leave.

She felt daring and picked up Jay and held him pretty much the entire day. When he got heavy, she sat with him and played games. Her back would pay for it later but she wanted to cherish our son before we leave. Jay enjoyed every minute of Nessie's attention. He even slept in her arms during his nap time.

For his bedtime, I gave him a bath and put on his Ironman pajamas that Emmett and Rosalie shipped in for us. He still wears a diaper at night since he wets the bed at night but other than that, he's a proud owner of big boy underwear during the day. I knew my little champ would get the hang of it, he's my son after all. Nessie prepared him a sippy cup filled with O positive and waited for us in his nursery. Little man had such a big day that he was already feeling sleepy. He reached over for Nessie and I gave him to her so she can rock him.

I sat on the rocking chair and Ness sat on my lap with our son and sang him his favorite lullaby while he looked up at her with his twinkling brown eyes. He knew that we were leaving soon so he was also cherishing his time with us. I could tell he was fighting his sleep, it was kinda funny see him eyes droop and then widen every time he caught himself falling asleep.

"I love you, Edward." Nessie stroked his bronze hair.

"Love you, Mommy." he yawned.

"Don't forget about me, buddy."

"Love you, Daddy." he gave me a tired smile.

"I love you too."

Nessie continued to rock him until his eyes finally shut and she put him in his bed. We tucked him in together and gave him a kiss, by that time, Edward and Bella were here waiting in the living room.

"C'mon, Nessie. We need to get going."

"I know." she squeaked.

Oh no.

"It's okay, don't cry." I pulled her into my arms.

"This will be longest I've been away from him, Jake. What if he doesn't remember me?"

"Now that's just silly, of course he'll remember his mother." I chuckled lightly, "Let's say bye to your parents."

We walked out of Jay's nursery and met up with Nessie's parents. Nessie immediately ran into Bella's arms and sobbed while both Edward and I resisted laughing. These pregnancy hormones really know how to do someone in. Nessie would've teared up about leaving Jay either way though.

"Oh, Renesmee. Your father and I will take good care of EJ." Bella reassured her.

"I'm just gonna miss him a lot."

"We'll FaceTime you like crazy, you'll get tired of us."

"No way is that possible." she mumbled.

"Listen here. You are a good mother and a loving wife and even more than perfect daughter. You deserve to have time with Jacob on your anniversary." Bella started,"If you miss this chance, you'll regret it."

"You're right." Nessie wiped her tears away, "Thanks a lot Mom and Dad. Promise me to FaceTime me the minute he wakes up, I'll call you when we get there."

"Stay safe, Renesmee." Edward pulled her in for a hug, "And most importantly, have fun."

"Okay, Dad." Nessie smiled before she took my hand in her's.

I kissed the back of her hand and then her forehead, prompting her to smile again and we made our way to the Range Rover. She happily dug into the glove department and found her auxiliary cord and hooked up her music to the car. The first song that came onto shuffle was Wonderwall by Oasis. Talk about throwback. She hummed the tune with her melodic voice and scrolled through her Tumblr. There's just something about seeing Nessie at peace that makes me feel complete. She completes me solely by being with me and being a wonderful mother, but this is a different type of wholeness. She's in her element completely in her peaceful state.

It only took about an hour and a half to get to the airport. Luckily, we got here on time and didn't have to wait to board the plane. We'd get to Arizona in just a few short hours, so we'd probably get there in the wee hours of the night. Edward arranged for a rental car to be in the airport so we wouldn't have to wait for an Uber to get to the airport. Ness shot out a text to Bella letting her know we're about to take off before putting her phone in her bag. I knew she had to be tired by now so I pulled her into my lap and we both fell asleep.

We landed in Phoenix around one in the morning. I didn't want to jostle Nessie too much because she tends to get a little sick if she wakes up suddenly. I made sure to get her inside our rental car and I went back to get our luggage. I already made reservations at one of the nice hotels a few days ago so I wouldn't have to deal with the hassle of trying to find a good room last minute.

A bellboy helped me with the luggage while I carried Ness to our room. Thank goodness for valet parking. I changed into just my boxers and I took Nessie out of her sundress and we both resumed our peaceful sleep.

Renesmee POV:

I woke up to sound of my mother's ringtone for a FaceTime call. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and slid my finger across my touch screen.

"Say hi." Mom held the phone in front of them

"Hi, Mommy!" Jay practically screamed.

"Aww, hi sweetie." I grinned, "Are you having fun with Nama and Nampa?"

"Yes, we walk Stitch after breakfast."

"Your father is making eggs and bacon." Mom added.

"Sounds good," I felt Jake stirring, "I'm in the mood for eggs sunny side up with fresh pico de gallo."

"I'll order it for you if you want, honey." Jake muttered sleepily.

"What time did you guys land?" Mom asked.

"A little after one." Jake yawned, "We slept most of the time."

"At least you got there in one piece."

"Yeah. Jay, I miss you already." I sighed.

"Miss you too, Mommy and Daddy too."

"I miss you too, buddy."

"I'll let you have fun with now, call me whenever you want okay?"

"Kay, have fun!" he blew me a kiss.

I caught it and blew one back to him, "I will, I love you and I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!" he waved and then I hung up.

"He seems in a good mood."

Jake pulled me close to him.

"How much you wanna bet Mom gave him a cookie to lure out of bed." I smirked.

"That sounds like Bella." Jake gave out a hearty laugh, "One more day."

"I know, it's so amazing that we've made it this far." I felt my giddiness get the best of me, "Gosh, I love you so much."

"As do I." Jake smiled as he leaned down to kiss my lips, "I have the entire day planned for us."

"Really now? What do you have planned today Mr. Black?"

"Since the festival doors aren't open until noon, I figured we'd have breakfast in bed and then we can do a little shopping. I also wanted to check out the music store and see if they have any cool vinyls." Jake traced circles on my hips.

"Sounds wonderful to me, there's nothing I'd rather do that spend my day with you."

We kissed for a little bit before I felt a familiar rumbling in my stomach. Apparently my stomach and my unborn child had other plans for my morning.

"I'll order breakfast." Jake brushed my hair out of my face before sitting up.

I got up and went my suitcase to put on some clothes. How embarrassing would it be for room service to see me and my pregnant belly in nothing but underwear. I love sporting my bump though,Jake says pregnancy looks nice on me and I couldn't agree more. I slipped into a blue maxi dress and covered my arms with a gray cardigan. While I combed the knots out of my thick hair, Jake put on a pair of jeans and the flannel shirt I got him for Christmas.

Our breakfast arrived shortly after and I enjoyed my sunny side up eggs with pico de gallo while Jake enjoyed his chocolate chip pancakes. I savored liking human food because it seems that I only like it when I'm pregnant or if Mom or Grandma Esme makes it.

Jake and I had a great time shopping at the mall. I got Jay a few cute clothes and some trucks. I couldn't resist looking at the baby clothes. The little newborn clothes were to die for and it just made me want my little one in the world sooner. They only stay little for a short time, even shorter for me and my kids. In the human world, I would be a content nine year old. Not an adult, married with a toddler and a baby on the way. I'm made for this life though, I'm not like anyone else. Maybe that's what makes me so compatible with Jake. I can't picture him imprinting on a human nor do I want to.

We stopped by a small Thai restaurant before heading off to the festival. I really wanted some Pad Thai. Jake settled for some too, he hasn't been introduced to much Thai food but he trusts my tastes. I unceremoniously slurped up the savory noodles while Jake watched me in amazement.

"I think I'll have to get a recipe for this, Jay would like it." I said while got up to get a napkin.

"You're amazing, you know that." Jake shook his head in disbelief, "Oh, it looks like number two wants to let everyone know she's here.

I guess I was showing more than usual. My hand went down to my bump and I rubbed it. It brings me joy to see my baby grow inside of me, it's really fulfilling.

"You grow big and strong like your brother, cutie. I'll try to be patient."

Jake finished eating and wrapped his arms around me, "I'm so lucky."

I kissed the corner of his lips and smiled, "As am I, look how awesome we've made our lives since we got married."

"I'm going to make these next few days absolute heaven for you." Jake promised.

"Honey, everyday is heaven with you." I winked, "Now let's get going, I really want to take some nice pictures and hopefully get our Alt-J vinyl signed."

Not willing to test my patience, Jake droves us to the music festival. I loved the atmosphere. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the music and the festivities. The Cults were on and I enjoyed listening them singing a few tracks from Static. During intermission, the MC told the crowd that the festival were selling their yearly t-shirts at the stands at a good price. Jake and I wanted to remember these next few days, so we left and went to the line where they were selling it at. I wanted to see if they had any sizes small enough for Jay too, it would be pretty cool for him to match us.

"Is that you, Jacob Black?" I heard a voice chirp from afar.

"Shit." I heard Jake whisper.

I looked from a distance and it was the same face that I've seen in Mom's old human photo album. The one person I never imagined I'd ever have the pleasure of meeting. My grandmother.


	7. Meeting Grandma

A/N: My semester is done so prepare for more updates!

Chapter 7: Meeting Grandma

Renesmee POV:

Despite all the stories my family came up with over the years, nothing quite prepared me for this moment. If she paid close enough attention, she'd think I'd look a lot like my father. My parentage would've been more obvious had they been here with us. I couldn't tell her that I am her granddaughter. In her mind, my mother and my father died in a fatal car accident during their honeymoon. So I'd be Jacob's wife that had no relations to the Cullen's at all, I'd only be half lying.

Jake wrapped his arm around my waist and waved at Renee. She practically ran towards us and have Jake a big hug.

"Oh my goodness, you're so handsome! Look how big and tall you are!"

"Nice to see you too Renee." Jake chuckled.

"It's been a minute since I've seen you." Renee beamed, reminding me of my mother's, "How are the twins, your dad?"

"They're all fine. Rebecca is on number three now."

"Wow, the things that happen while I'm not around." She said sheepishly, "Oh, forgive me. I'm Renee, and you are?"

"Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie." I shook her hand.

"Jacob, have you settled down?"

"Yep, Nessie and I got married about a year ago." Jake said proudly.

"I swear you all grow up so fast! And I see you have a bun in the oven, congrats!"

"Thank you." I grinned, "Jake and I have a son back at home. He's with the Rachel."

I pulled my phone out and showed her a picture of her great grandson. Her bubbly personality reminded me a lot of Jay and his down to earth personality. Gosh, I wanted to just tell her everything but I couldn't put her in danger like that. Mom didn't tell her because of that.

"Wow, he's a keeper. What's his name."

"Jay." Jacob half lied, "What brings you here, Renee?"

"Phil and his baseball buddies wanted to go to the music festival and I said why the hell not. He's in line to get the shirts." Renee explained, "I better go back to him, he'll think I got lost!"

"It's nice seeing you." Jake hugged her.

"Of course, and nice meeting you Nessie."

I pulled her into a hug and I made sure to always remember this, "Nice meeting you too, Renee."

After the encounter, I sighed. I had to tell Mom about setting Renee but I don't know how she'd react. It felt good seeing a piece of where my mother came from. I wonder if I had any characteristics passed down from Renee, that really would be cool.

"I got it now, Jake." I turned towards him, "Chloë Rae."

"Pretty." He rubbed my shoulder.

"It's a mix between your sister's name and Renee's. I should honor them all some way."

"I couldn't agree more." Jake kissed my temple.

Jay POV:

Nama and Nampa and Stitch and me walked all over the sidewall today. I think Stitch liked it because he kept saying woof woof! Nampa held onto Stitch's leash while he walked so Stitch wouldn't run away. I wanted to hold it but Nama wanted to hold my hand so I did that instead. The funny thing about Nama and Nampa is that their skin is really cold, like ice! Mommy and Daddy are warm all the time though.

Nampa and I like talking to each other with our minds. I told him a funny story about Goofy from the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and I heard him laugh in his head! Mommy says I have a special gift that's like Nampa's. We have the gift of hearing what people are thinking about, Nama can shield us so she can protect us, and Mommy can show people what she's thinking. I think if you come from my family you have gifts.

While Nama made lunch for me, Nampa and I FaceTimed Mommy and Daddy. I was so happy to see them and my heart was a little sad because I wanted them to hold me.

"Hi, baby." Mommy waved at me through the screen, "How was your walk?"

"It was fun! Stich said woof a lot!"

"That means he's happy buddy." Daddy told me.

"Nama is making lunch and then we're gonna watch Tarzan."

Mommy laughed a little and rubbed her eyes, "Someone is in for a lot of fun."

"You look tired, don't over exert yourself." Nampa told her.

If she's tired, does that mean Mommy has to wear a diaper before she goes to sleep?

"Negative, Jay." Nampa laughed a little.

"Jake and I are in the hotel. I guess a nap wouldn't hurt before we go out for dinner."

"I'll let you rest then, your mother finished cooking anyways."

"Okay, bye Edward Jacob. Mommy will talk to you before bedtime." Mommy blew kisses at me with Daddy.

"Okay. I love you Mommy and Daddy." I blew kisses back.

"We love you too." Daddy smiled at me and then they hung up.

I don't know why but I got really sad. So sad that I felt like crying and before I knew it I was. Nampa held me close to him and Nama came to his side to pat my back.

"Someone's ready for a nap." Nampa mumbled.

"No nap!"

I was in Nama's arms and she rocked me like Mommy does when I feel sad, "There's nothing wrong with crying. I know you miss your mommy and daddy very much and they miss you too. They will come home to you soon, sweetie."

I felt better knowing that Mommy and Daddy missed me too so I stopped crying. I then ate some yummy grilled cheese and I felt so comfy in Nama's lap that I wanted to fall asleep. And I did.


	8. Happy Anniversary!

A/N: I hope you all liked Jay's POV, it was fun writing from a toddler's point of view. He's just so cute! Oh and this chapter will have a lemon

Chapter 8: Happy Anniversary

Jacob POV:

"Happy anniversary." Nessie breathed out as she rolled off me.

I'm a firm believer that anniversary sex is the best kind of sex a man could get. Nessie and I skipped out on breakfast and spent the entire morning worshipping each other's bodies. It's easy to say that we're both pretty worn out from our earlier activities but we still have more things to do today like watch The Lumineers at the festival.

"I'll make breakfast. Anything in particular you want?" I said as I got up and put on some boxers

"Some bacon and a glass of O positive." Nessie said as she pulled on my shirt, "I'm gonna call Jay."

It's music to my ears hearing Jay laugh. Knowing that he's happy makes me feel like I'm doing good as a father. While I got our breakfast ready, I can hear him telling Nessie all about how fun it was spending the last couple of days with his grandparents and of course how entertaining Stitch is. I know Ness will be happy to get back home to him, it really dawned to me how much being a parent changes things. Nessie and I find excitement in the milestones that Jay makes and with a new baby on the way, we can experience the same milestones Jay had but with a totally new person.

I heard Ness climb out of bed after she ended the call with Jay. She seemed to be in a happy mood as she practically skipped to my side, much to my delight. With a fast moving pregnancy, you don't know what to expect with her moods. I think the morning nookie helped with her mood a bit to be quite honest.

"You're getting better at this." she sang as I plopped her bacon onto her plate.

"Just gotta count to 30 for each side with you." I passed a cup of blood to her.

"You know, once the kids get bigger we should really take them to small concerts and music festivals like this." Ness suggested while tearing off a piece of bacon, "We'll be at the balcony at first of course, can't risk being in the pit with little ones."

"I think that's a good idea, hon. Jay loves music already, he'd just love it as the new baby will."

I took my bacon out of the skillet and sat beside my lovely wife to enjoy our breakfast. Nessie cracked a bunch of bacon jokes and if I had stopped phasing, I've would've lost a few years of my life because I laughed so hard. We then took a mostly clean shower together and I braided her hair into a side ponytail. Who knew having older twin sisters with long hair would pay off this much. I just love running my fingers through Renesmee's thick bronze ringlets.

"If we have a girl, she'll be lucky enough to have a Daddy that can give her pretty braids like you do." Ness admired her braid in the mirror.

I pulled on my Best Coast T-shirt and walked across the room to place my hands on the sides of where my child is growing. It was then that I felt a kick against my left hand. Ness and I both gasped in surprise, we didn't expect to feel the baby's movement so soon. With Jay, he seemed to take his sweet time to make his presence known. Kinda like his personality, he just goes with the flow and let's everyone know exactly what he wants. Maybe this baby will be even more boisterous, he seems to be happy to let us know that he's shaking and moving in his mother's tummy.

"Why hello there, sweetie." Ness placed her hand where the baby was moving at, "Thank you with gracing us with your presence."

 _Kick kick_

"We love you very much, your big brother will be happy to feel you once we're back home." I said almost in a whisper.

The baby kicked a little more before ceasing all actions. It's always a great feeling to feel your child move inside of the womb. I felt so overwhelmed with happiness and pride for my child, our child. Nessie was so overwhelmed with her own emotions that she started to cry happy tears.

"This is so amazing, Jake." she squeaked as she wiped her face, "I'm probably overreacting as usual."

"No no no, you're perfect." I kissed both her cheeks, "I love that you cherish the new things our children do. Even if your pregnancy hormones enhance what you already feel."

"Jake, you more than anyone know how much I wanted to have a child of my own. We were lucky enough to have Jay and now we're being blessed with another new life." she gave me my favorite smile, "I feel so lucky, I can't describe it."

"After the hell we've been through, I'd say we more than anyone deserve this happiness. This new child brings hope. Hope for our future."

"You're right, Jake. We didn't go through what we did for nothing. Being a parent does make a person selfless. I never understood why Mom and Dad were willing to die for me until Jay and to think I'd do that an infinite amount of times to ensure that our son gets to have his chance at life really moves something within me."

"I can't agree more." I leaned down and kissed her lips, "Happy anniversary, Renesmee. Despite our tests during our first year of marriage and the changes we both went through. You're the still the woman I fell in love with at the Vampire Weekend concert, the woman I drove what seems like thousands of miles to Alaska for."

"I love you too, Jacob." Ness gave me another kiss for good measure.

With that, we started our day and headed off to the second day of the festival. Today there were a lot of music groups doing signings, Arctic Monkeys being one of them. Jay would totally flip a switch if he were here with us. That only reinforces Nessie's idea to bring our kids with us to musical functions like this. Knowing how big the fandom for Arctic Monkeys is, Ness and I hurried to the line before it got bad. Trust me, we were lucky to be in the spot we were in, it was almost ridiculous. People were pushing and shoving and one of the bigger men had the nerve to huff and puff when Nessie stood her ground. If it weren't for the peace I had within myself, I would've phased but I'm pretty pleased with the alternative I chose.

"Oh, you're going to have a little bitch fit because my wife, my pregnant wife at that refuses to breathe down somebody's neck?" He was at least six feet but I still towered over him, "Squishing up with a bunch of people isn't going to get you any closer to them so give it a rest, buddy."

"There's plenty of room in front of her, it wouldn't hurt her to move a little." his tone was condescending and I didn't like it one bit.

I clenched my fists to resist the urge to pound that stupid smirk inside his dumb face, "A couple of centimeters? Wow…"

"Jake, honey, they aren't worth it." Ness soothed me.

"And clearly a couple pounds off isn't worth anything to you."

While Nessie's jaw dropped my eyebrow twitched. If I couldn't hit the man without killing him, I'll give him something to really get mad about.

I turned around with the cheesiest smile I can muster and then puckered my lips and made obnoxiously loud kissing noises before facing the front again. Nessie stifled her laugh and playfully slapped my arm while I pulled her closer. Just like I thought, that riled him up more than Ness not budging. I could hear him cursing up a storm and his buddies holding him back. If he only knew that landing a punch on me not only have any effect on me but he'd break multiple bones in his hands. Eventually security came around and escorted him outside of the festival, much to my delight, and Ness and I enjoyed the rest of the day.

We got a picture with the Arctic Monkeys and they gave us a tour poster signed with all of their names. Jay definitely is going to demand that this gets framed and hung up in his bedroom. The Lumineers put on a nice show after Ness and I ate some lunch. They ought to make another album with all that talent. I pulled Ness into my arms and we swayed to Stubborn Love along with the other tunes.

Renesmee POV:

More than a couple of years ago, I was in love with the thought of being in love. I used to sit at my desktop reading "how they met" stories on tumblr hoping that I'd have the same beautiful fate that the rest of the lovely couples had. I never knew I'd get something even more profoundly beautiful than what I have with Jacob. I couldn't have guessed any of this would've been happening to me from an accidental bump in during a rowdy Vampire Weekend concert. I like to think of that as the best accident.

As we moved to the music, I recall that want of closeness when I watched some couples at the Vampire Weekend concert, thinking that would be a one in a million chance that would ever happen to me given who I was. My family always used to joke around that Nahuel and I would become a thing once I turned seven but he feels more like.a brother to me than anything else. We agreed that there's no spark between us and now we know the reason, because of Jake and Leah.

Jake spun me out and I twirled back in his arms to where my back rested against his chest. His humming soothed me more than anything and I relaxed into his warm embrace while his lips pressed against my temple.

"Remember when I went up to Alaska the first time to see you?" Jake whispered in my ear, taking me out of my trance.

"Vividly." I felt myself smile.

"I've always known that I love you but when you ran out in the snow with tears running down your face I knew that I was _really_ in love with you."

I was a bit confused, but I allowed him to continue.

"It sounds weird I know. I felt like I was getting stabbed a billion times all over but that's when I realized that the chance of losing you would literally take the air I breathe every day away from me." he turned me around to face him, "Having that in mind, I knew that loving you the way I do can easily kill me as much as it can give me life."

Jake usually wasn't this poetic so for him to express himself the way he did really spoke volumes. Not trusting my voice, I pulled his head down and kissed him with all I could muster. We molded into each other's bodies and tried to get impossibly closer than we already were, our lips moving at a slow and languid pace. Others would find our public display of affection a bit much but Jake and I were in our own little world. Mom always told me that she feels this way whenever she kissed Dad and I understand her now more than ever. When you love someone as much as Jake and I love each other, you find that everything that ever brought you sorrow or shined light on the insecurities you try so hard to hide means absolutely nothing when your other half is with you. I could've been bothered by that insult the man behind me the my way but I didn't because I know that Jake loves every part of me with our without a few extra pounds. Besides, anyone who mocks a pregnant woman's or anybody's weight is equal to nothing anyways.

We stopped kissing once The Lumineers announced their last song to enjoy the music. I felt Jake's need for me and my own need for him was gnawing at me. I have a feeling that we're going to make a run for the car once The Lumineers wrap it up. Imagine the possibilities of that! I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and it was none other than my crazy Aunt Alice.

 _Unless you want your back to pay, I suggest you do other things in the car besides that. Love ya!_

Gross, I can't believe her sometimes. I'm sure Dad would've had a vampire version of an aneurysm if he read Aunt Alice's mind. I guess I'll take my aunt's advice. Jake and I couldn't get to the car quick enough. Our lips locked instantly when we got in our seats and I climbed over to straddle him, my hips rocking against him. Jake's lips found my neck and he trailed kisses all along it until he reached my collarbone. The only thing that interrupted us was my back pressing against the steering wheel, causing it to make a loud honk. It did surprise me but I laughed even more at Jake's horrified expression.

"We can continue this at our hotel room." I gave him one final kiss before I crawled back to the passenger's seat.

That was enough motivation to get Jake to rev up the engine. I can tell his jeans were getting a bit tight on him because he was practically squirming in his seat. Thank goodness that the hotel was only a couple of blocks away from the festival. We wasted no time getting to the elevator and as soon as that door closed, Jake's lips were back on mine. We were uninterrupted until we heard the elevator bell ring to our destination. I followed behind Jacob and we walked to our suite, he was fumbling with the key for a moment until we both heard a click that signalled us that the door is open.

The clothes we piled on for today ended up being balled up by the door while our naked bodies reacquainted themselves with each other. Jake did a good thing making sure that our suite had soundproof walls because we were both loud. We took our time appreciating each other's bodies just like we did this morning. I love the way Jacob's warm hands palmed my breasts and how his sweet breath sent chills down my spine. Everything was heightened for me since I am with child and that's exactly how I like it. Jake can always get me to orgasm even without being pregnant but the added sensitivity pregnancy gives to me is like nothing else. We made love nice and slow, Jake making deep thrusts into me while my hips rocked against his. We both sat up and looked into each other's eyes while we made each other feel good, one of our favorite positions. With my hands on his cheeks, I showed him the day we married from my perspective. I showed him all the butterflies I felt when I heard the song I walked down the aisle to and my father giving me reassurance. And when I saw Jake's face when he laid his eyes on me how I felt every sense of love and pride wash over me to know that I'd be his and that he would be mine forever. Our vows we made to never break from each other, our first kiss as a married couple, having our special dance. That had to be one of the most cherished days I've ever had with Jacob and I made sure to show him just how much life and joy he gave me.

Jake smiled his perfect smile at me while my hands moved from his cheeks to behind his neck. He murmured something the lines of "I love you" before tilting my chin up to kiss me. Our movements didn't stop as our tongues brushed against each other, this was the perfect combination. We kissed until we climaxed and we stayed where we were to feel every bit of that ecstasy.

I buried my face into Jake's warm chest while he wrapped me up in his arms. Once he got soft he lifted me up and sat me right beside him, feeling hungry I kissed his cheek before getting up and slipping into my robe.

"Momma's hungry." I announced, "How does room service sound?"

"Good to me."

A/N: Next chapter Jake and Nessie will be going back to Forks! Hope you all enjoyed!


	9. She Was Great

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I had writer's block! I'm back in action now even though I'm in college for my spring semester. I know which direction I want to go with the story, I just had trouble expressing it the way I want to. Anywho enjoy!

Chapter 9: She Was Great

Renesmee POV:

Our flight wasn't too shabby, I just had a bad case of morning sickness for half of it. I've been doing so great but I guess it couldn't really be helped. We arrived home around Jay's lunch time. I could smell Mom making him a crustless grilled cheese sandwich and I can hear Dad playing a song for Jay who was laughing hysterically at Stitch. When we were close enough, I could tell he was able to get a whiff of us because he gasped and started running as fast as his little legs can go to the front door.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he cried.

As soon as Jake unlocked the door, Jay's arms were wrapped around our legs. Wow, I miss this kid so much. Three days was far too long away from him.

"Awww, I missed you so much my Blue Jay."

"Miss you too!" he gave us his dimpled smile.

"Did you take care of the house, buddy?" Jake asked as he picked up Jay.

"Yep!"

"We have something for you." I sang to Jay while we walked to the couch.

Mom and Dad were standing by the couch with matching smiles. I didn't realize how much I missed them until I saw their faces.

"What is it, Mommy?" Jay asked excitedly.

"I think you're gonna like it." Jake sat Jay down on his lap.

I pulled out Jay's festival tour shirt and the signed autograph of the Arctic Monkeys. The way that little boy's face lit up was priceless. He hugged his shirt tightly against him and stared in awe at the autograph.

"For me?" he whispered.

"Of course, honey. Next time we're bringing you and your brother or sister." I moved some of his hair away from his face.

"How was it?" Mom asked excitedly.

I stood up and showed her the trip, minus the intimate moments. I was questioning whether or not I should show her Renee without warning but I decided not to. Dad read my mind and gave me a nod, letting me know that I should tell her about the meeting before showing her.

"I met my grandmother." I said gently.

"Mom?" she had a small smile, "Does she look happy?"

I nodded, "She was great. I never thought I'd ever get to meet her."

"Oh, Ness." Mom pulled me into her arms and let out a sigh, "Do you think you can show me how she looks? I want to see her through these eyes."

"Of course." I smiled and showed her the conversation Jake and I shared with her.

I was pleasantly surprised that my mom wasn't distraught or saddened by seeing her mother. When she had to fake her death, it was devastating to all of us. I was little when it happened but I remember her being so withdrawn and she spent a lot of time cooped up in a bedroom with Dad which meant I spent a great amount of time at the big house. It all turned around when Aunt Alice told her that she had a vision that Renee will find her peace and that she'd live a full life without any sort of pain. I know she will always miss Renee, but knowing that she will be okay eased the pain.

"The three of us went fishing with Grandpa Charlie this morning." Mom said with a smile, "Jay got up bright and early."

"Nampa Charlie caught a big fish, Mommy!"

"Wow, that's real great." I giggled at his excitement, "Did you catch any?"

"Yeah but it was little so we put it back in the water." Jay informed me.

It made me happy that Grandpa Charlie accepted our family despite the weirdness. He adores Jay as much as he adores me and is quite excited about having another great grandchild. He didn't ask questions about why I grew up as quick as I did and why my son is growing up almost as fast. Charlie knew the consequences of that and preferred to live in oblivion.

"We promised to Skype with Alice and Jasper this evening, they want to discuss stocks and what not. Jay's lunch should still be warm." Dad kissed my cheek, "Call is if you need anything."

"Thanks for watching him."

Jay finally put his shirt down and ran to my parents feet to hug their legs, "Love you."

"Awww we love you too EJ." My mom bent down and kissed his forehead, "Be a good helper for Mommy okay?"

"Okay!"

My parents left us to spend time with our special boy. He told us all about the cool things he did with his grandparents and Stitch, who also came to greet us. Lunch was delicious, number 2 can agree on that. He was doing cartwheels all over the place, I'm happy Jay got the chance to feel his little sibling. The weather was nice for Forks, so Jake took our son out to the backyard and to play catch while I sat on the computer and looked for that convertible crib that we got for Jay. I figured we would need another one since it came in handy for Jay now.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and saw it was Mom so I quickly answered it.

"Hey."

"Hi, sweetie. We totally forgot to tell you that we got Jay's new room set up."

"Oh really? We were planning on easing him into the idea once we got back." I pushed the laptop off me and got up to go see his room, "Where is it?"

"Right next door to the nursery. We let him choose which room he wanted and we got everything ready."

"Wow." I sighed out.

The room was already a decent color, it was nice, deep green so it would be easy for him to grow up in. It definitely didn't scream "little boy" room. My parents really hit the nail with this one. His toddler bed was centered in the middle and his toy chest and book shelf were at either sides of the room. The walls were decorated with easy peel off stickers of cars and trucks and they added a nice touch of his name in blue letters. The room was really spacious so he can grow with it and with the way he ages it won't take long at all.

"Do you like it?" Mom asked gently.

"Of course!" I squeaked out, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh, honey. Just imagine him growing up in there, he really loves it."

I looked outside at the backyard and saw my not-so-little boy enjoying playing catch with his daddy and it sparked a bittersweet happiness. He really was growing up and fast, he gets more independent by the day. I could only imagine how independent he'll be at one year old! He'd look two, but like me, his mind will be more ahead.

"He's not a baby anymore, Mom." I wiped away my years.

"Renesmee, he may be growing up faster than you'd like but he will always be your baby. Last time I checked, you're still my baby even if you have two of your own and you grew up faster than E.J."

"I'm probably overreacting." I laughed and placed a hand on my bump, "Damn these hormones! Edward still needs me for most things and I still have number 2 on the way so I will have another little one to love and cherish as much as him."

"That's right. And don't forget, your grandfather and Rosalie will be here next month."

Oh that's right! We agreed that they would come during my final month of pregnancy to monitor me. The day I start feeling contractions, Mom and Dad will call the rest of the family over here and they'd stay at the cottage. We haven't exactly planned what we're going to do with Jay when the pain sets in but I'm sure he'd stay at the cottage with Grandma Esme until number 2 is here.

"We have that extra room all set up like Grandpa said. We're prepared for it all."

"Okay, Ren. I'm gonna let you go now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too."

After my phone call I quickly ordered the baby's crib and got busy with dinner. I was in the mood for Italian so I decided to make Grandma Esme's famous lobster ravioli with garlic Alfredo sauce. Jay hasn't tried it yet so it'll be interesting to see if he likes the strong garlic taste. That kid certainly has his dad's strong appetite so he'll probably love it.

My boys came in when the weather for cooler and washed up in the bathroom. Good thinking, they know I don't like dirty feet trailing the house. Once they were done, Jay ran to me and wrapped his arm around my leg.

"Did you have fun sweetie?" I asked as I put down the wooden spoon and bent down to pin some of his hair back.

His hair was at that awkward length Jake was telling me about when his hair doesn't know which way to go. It is quite fascinating to see my tan baby with my bronze hair, it definitely suited him.

"Yeah, we played football!" he gave me his dimpled smile.

"How interesting, are you hungry?"

He nodded.

"You can ask Daddy to give you a few of the cheddar bunnies. I still have to steam the veggies and finish dinner." I kissed his red cheek.

"Daddy is doing it now!" Jay said smugly.

He must've read Jake's mind.

"Oh my special boy." I laughed and stood back up, "Go wait for him at your snack table."

Jake, as told, gave Jay a few cheddar bunnies before he walked over to me and placed both of his hands on my belly.

"Smells good, Ness." He peered over my shoulder.

"It's Grandma's recipe, want to try the sauce?" I held up my tasting spoon.

I don't know what looked better between how yummy the Alfredo sauce tasted or how Jake's lips wrapped around the silver spoon. Jake must've seen the way I was looking at him because he smiled and gave me a far too short kiss on my lips.

"Tastes great." He tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

"Tease." I muttered with a blush on my face.

Jake responded with a laugh and lightly tapped my bum before he went over to the cabinet to get everything he needed to set the table.

Dinner was a success. I had two platefuls of the ravioli and the veggies. Jay wasn't a huge fan of the broccoli, but when he saw Jake dip it in the Alfredo sauce, he found the taste tolerable. After dinner Jake gave Jay a bath and we watched Mickey Mouse until he passed out. Jake did the honors of tucking our son in and we then retired to our bedroom for the rest of the night.

Jacob POV:

I will say it now as I've said it a million times that leaving Nessie and Jay is one of the hardest things to do. I returned to work a couple of days after we came back from our trip and kept myself busy. The manager hired a new mechanic so I was in charge of training him. He wasn't too bad, he knew most of the stuff anyways. I was cleaning up my station when I spotted Brianna, Embry's imprint.

"Oh thank goodness you're here." She sighed in relief, "I was on my way to see Embry but my car's brakes started making a weird noise. I'm pissed, I really wanted to get there so I can kick Embry's ass at Smash Bros."

Good lord, it's no wonder he imprinted on her. She is just as bad as him when it comes to video games.

"Sounds like you need some new brakes. I'll give you a discount." I said while grabbing the brakes from the shelf.

"Really? That's awesome, Jake. How long will it take for it to get done?"

"An hour at the least. Just call Embry to come pick you up and I'll give him a call when it's ready."

Brianna's brakes were extremely outdated, I'm surprised they lasted as long as they did. The work grind was the usual and I got out in time so I came home as soon as possible. I was surprised to see the Volvo parked, Edward and Bella usually came after dinner. When I got inside, Bella was putting Jay down for his nap and Edward was pouring blood into a tall glass.

Where's Ness?

"She's at the toilet, she's been sick all day." Edward replied as he walked to the master bathroom.

As said, Nessie was hunched over the toilet, emptying the contents over stomach. Her hair was up in a messy bun out of her face and her face was glossed with a cold sweat.

"Are you okay?" I bent down and kissed her wet temple.

"Do I look okay!" she hissed before downing the entire glass of blood, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm really miserable."

"What caused it?"

"Bacon this time." She flushed the toilet, "I was making some for Jay and I but my body told me that it wasn't a wise choice."

"I'm sorry." I soothed.

"It isn't your fault, it happens and we'll be okay. For now, let's take my mind off it."

"Agreed."

"Let's talk about names for number 2."

"We have Chloë Rae for a girl, have you thought of any for a boy?"

"I still like Masen William but I was thinking about your mother and was thinking about cute biblical names that we can really connect with and thought about


	10. Double Trouble

A/N: I hope you guys like the baby names I picked out for number 2 in the last chapter! And countdown for number 2 starts now! I'm planning for the birth to be in Chapter 15 or maybe a little sooner depending on how I progress the story.

Chapter 10: Double Trouble

Jay POV:

Mommy's tummy is really big and it keeps getting bigger. That's why she called Papa and Auntie Rose over. I wish everyone else could come but Papa promised they would come once my little brother or sister comes out of Mommy's tummy. Daddy says I'll be a big brother really soon and that I have a lot of sponsability (responsibility). I could be a good big brother though because I can take care of Stitch!

Today is my cousins' birthday. They're turning one years old! I'm not one yet but I look bigger than them but that's okay because Mommy says I'm special. Summer and Rosie and twins, that means they came out of Auntie Ray's tummy at the same time and they look the same. They can talk but not as much as me and my other cousins, they're too little still.

I think they're going to like the card I made them because I put flower stickers on them. They like flowers and princesses too. It's hot outside so Daddy dressed me in my favorite red shirt that Auntie Ally gave me and blue shorts. Me and Daddy are twins too because we dress the same, I like that. Mommy wore a pink dress that made her tummy look big because she can't fit her other clothes right now, she still is pretty. Daddy had to help her put her shoes on since she can't see her feet. I think it's funny because sometimes I have to get help putting my shoes on because I forgot which one goes on my right foot.

Before we left, Papa came over and measured Mommy's tummy and asked her how she feels. I read his mind and he thinks the baby is coming soon. I really wanted to take my train with me to the birthday party but Daddy said no. I thought it wasn't fair so I threw my train at the wall and folded my arms so he knew that I was mad. Mommy was madder though. She told me to say sorry and then I had to stand in the corner for five minutes but it felt like a bazillion minutes. Now I know not to throw my toys inside the house.

I was happy to see my cousins and all my friends at the birthday party. We played a lot in the backyard and in the new playground Auntie Ray and Uncle Paul for for Summer and Rosie. Claire helped Summer and Rosie get on the slides since they were still little.

I could stay here all day!

Renesmee POV:

Nothing made me happier than seeing Jay have fun with all the other kids. That's one of the biggest reasons why I wanted a big family, I have no doubt that my little man will be a more than perfect big brother. He was especially nice to the twins, mostly because it's their birthday but also because he knows that they're smaller than him.

Rachel and Paul really are good parents, I'm proud they made a year with not only one kid but two. I consider them super parents. I could only imagine how difficult it is to keep up with Summer and Sahara on a daily basis.

"I'm telling you those two are double trouble. When one gets in trouble, the other one will do the same thing." Rachel said as she started to frost the girls' cake, "It reminds me of Becky and I."

"Oooh remember how mad Momma was when we played with her expensive make up?" Rebecca laughed while she ate yet another salty potato chip, pregnancy hormones are really kicking in for her.

"Oh how can I forget! She made us cook dinner for a week!"

"Taught us to be good cooks though, I'll give her that."

"Poor Jake was tired of having Hamburger Helper though." Rachel added.

"Mama!" Summer came running in, "Sahara says it's not my birfday (birthday)!"

"It's my birfday!" Rosie pouted and stomped her little feet.

"Girls, you two came out of Mommy the same day. It is BOTH of your birthdays." Rachel adjusted the girl's tiaras.

"Oh! Das right!" the two said in unison before running back outside.

"Silly girls." Rachel shook her head, "I wouldn't trade them for the world, I hope you have a daughter too Nessie. We all know Becky's girl is gonna need a partner in crime."

"I'm just hoping for another happy and healthy bundle of joy. Speaking of which, what're you naming the baby Becky?"

"Still loving Mona Elise."

"Super cute." Rachel sighed happily.

"Indeed, it's very elegant." I smiled.

When Jake and Paul came in with the barbeque, Rachel decided it would be a good time to start singing happy birthday to the twins. The two had matching grins, I made sure to take extra pictures of their adorable faces. Perks of being pregnant is that the sweet cake didn't make me want to gag. The food really hit the spot, number 2 could agree with that since he was kicking like crazy while I was eating.

We enjoyed the warm evening outside while the kids burned off the sugar on the playground. I felt so content being in Jake's arms while we talked to the adults. That special bond between our group of friends is really like none other. I never really had friends growing up, besides my family and Nahuel. I've always felt rather lonely, Jake introduced me to all these wonderful people that I call my family. I'm so overwhelmed with this sense of happiness and belonging.

The twins opened their gifts when the sun started to set. They are now proud owners of plenty of princess dresses thanks to their Uncle Jake and Auntie Ren. They got plenty of other cool stuff too like a tea set, a collection of Barbie dolls, and a variety of hair bows. The girls are gonna have the time of their lives with their gifts.

In all, the party was a huge hit. We ended up leaving a bit early because Jay was getting fussy from not having a nap during the day and I was growing uncomfortable due to the fact that baby number 2 is getting ready to come into the world. Once we arrived home, I put Jay down for a short nap so he'd still go to bed on time and sat at the couch to continue folding the pile of new baby clothes from the baby shower I had a couple weeks ago. Aunt Rosalie says I'm nesting now that I'm in the final stages of pregnancy and she insists that I really should take this time to be as comfortable and relaxed as possible. Kinda hard when you have a toddler and a giant puppy to keep up with on a daily basis. Jake is awesome though since he works only a few days in the week, he helps out a lot. He has been the perfect husband and father during these last few weeks and I really can't thank him enough.

"I'll microwave that steak I grilled last night and make some asparagus to go with it. I want you to kick your feet up for the rest of the day." Jake massaged my shoulders, "Don't worry about a thing, I've got it handled."

"I love you." I melted into his touch, "I'll make breakfast tomorrow, don't convince me otherwise. I still want to be useful while I can."

"Renesmee, you're doing plenty already being an awesome mother and spending this much time ensuring that number 2 is growing healthily inside of you."

"You're so great, you know that?"

"Yeah I do." he said with a smug smile.

"Oh hush." I smacked him with a receiving blanket.

"I love you too, Nessie. So much." he kissed my forehead.

I smiled at Jacob as he walked back into the kitchen. Gosh, I'm so lucky. By the time I finished the laundry, Jake had dinner done so I went to Jay's room to wake him up. I found the best way to wake him up in a good mood is giving him plenty of kisses and smoothing out his hair.

With aid from the railing on the side of Jay's bed, I got onto my knees and leaned over to kiss his red cheeks.

"Blue Jay, it's time to get up." I whispered softly while I ran my fingers through his thick hair.

His lips formed into a little pout as he stretched out and I planted another kiss on his nose, coaxing a smile.

"Hi Mommy." he rubbed his eyes.

"Hi Edward. Daddy has dinner ready. Do you have to go potty?"

He shook his head before crawling out of bed. My little helper helped me stand on my feet and we both walked into the kitchen. Jay sat in a booster seat on the regular chair since he was getting too big for the high chair. This kid grows like a weed. I buckled up his lap belt before sitting down beside him.

"Did you have a nice nap, buddy?" Jake asked while placing our plates of food down on the table.

"Yeah, I dream about rocks and fast cars." Jay rambled while stabbing his cut up steak with his fork.

I giggled at his enthusiasm, "Super cool. Guess who's coming over tonight."

"Papa, Nampa, and Nama!"

"You got it! We're going to look at the baby in my tummy."

Jay looked confused.

"You'll get it soon, little man." Jake smiled at his expression.

Jake did a good job with dinner, especially because he put fresh tomatoes on the side of my plate. I can eat tomatoes like candy, I tell you. Number 2 was kicking a lot after dinner so I decided that now would be a good time to call my family over to the house. As always, they came here speedy fast. Mom scooped Jay into her arms and played their favorite game which consisted of her jumping at random places in the house with him in her arms. Aunt Rose stayed back at the cottage since she busied herself with sending out thank you notes to everyone that came to the baby shower.

"Are you ready?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"Heck yeah."

The bedroom we're using for the delivery/check up room was Dad's old room. I think after Jake and I are done having kids, we'll convert this into a gym or something. We haven't quite figured it out yet. Mom and Dad, with Jay, followed us into the room and asked for Grandpa to get all the equipment set up. I got in the hospital bed and covered myself up with the blanket before pulling up my dress to expose my giant baby bump.

"I'm thinking you only have a couple of weeks left. How have you been feeling all day?" Grandpa asked while putting the cool gel onto my belly.

"Good for the most part. Just getting at that uncomfortable stage at this point."

"Have you been letting her relax, Jacob." Grandpa said jokingly.

"As much as she allows me to." Jake held my hand.

"Alright, let's see where number 2 is." Grandpa waved the wand around my tummy while looking at the monitor, "Ah, there."

I heard the baby's heartbeat and smiled while I watched her move around, trying to get comfortable. Awww, my precious baby.

"So beautiful." Dad grinned while his arm wrapped around Mom.

"That's your baby brother or sister in there buddy." Mom pointed at the screen.

"Hi, baby." Jay whispered in amazement.

"He's a stubborn one, I can't tell it's gender, we've got another surprise." Grandpa smiled at the screen, "My predictions so far seem correct. Two more weeks, don't push yourself now, you will feel more uncomfortable as the day gets closer."

"Alrigh, Doc." Jake kissed my hand while I pulled down my dress, "Nessie will get plenty of TLC."

"Thanks, honey." I sat up with a huff.

"I'll start cooking meals to freeze. Once number 2 is here, I know it'll be hard for you to get food on the table." Mom said while she put Jay in Dad's arms.

"Thanks, Mom. Don't cook too much though, you know Grandma will want to cook us some meals too."

"Of course." Mom beamed.

"Make sure to double up on blood, Renesmee. I want to make sure the baby grows to its fullest potential." Grandpa insisted.

"Not a problem. Jay is my drinking buddy, right?"

"Mmhmm!"

With that, Grandpa went back to the cottage while Jake got me a cup of blood. Dad worked on tiring out his mini me much to my delight. Jay loves spending time with his grandparents. When I tried helping Mom out with cooking, she shooed me out of the kitchen and sentenced me to relaxation.

So while I sat on the couch, wrapped in my Jacob's arms, I felt the most at ease. Everything is the way it's supposed to be. I'm not worrying about the Volturi coming after my family again or my place in this world. I have everything I could possibly want all around me.

I better knock on wood.


	11. Family Time

A/N: The birth chapter may come sooner because I'm excited about the new baby and plus I don't want too many fillers in the story. Stay tuned to see!

Chapter 11: Family Time

Jacob POV:

If there's one thing I like more than bonfires, it's family picnics at the park. My sisters thought it would be a great idea to get all the kids together and get for Nessie out of the house while she still feels good. Carlisle was right about her feeling more uncomfortable by the day, she gets tired more easily and the baby's kicks feel painful.

Her mood hasn't be all that great either. She's okay with Jay for the most part but patience wavers at times and that's where I help so she doesn't completely snap. I found it's best to keep my mouth shut. Last night while she was brushing her teeth, I accidentally spooked her when I came up behind her and rubbed her belly. She peed her pants a little and she wasn't the happiest at all. She gave me an Edwardish glare and refused to let me touch her for the rest of the night. She was moody like this mainly towards the end of her last pregnancy too so I think I should expect this happen every time for now on.

Today she seemed to be in a better mood though. I don't know what I'd do if she was still irritable. She kept herself busy with making sandwiches and cutting up fruit while I got Jay ready. I knew he was a wiggly kid but

I had no idea he squirmed around this much. How Nessie manages to get him dressed everyday is a mystery to me. Since he would be playing a lot today, I put his hair up in a ponytail. Who says ponytails can't be manly? Nessie certainly thought he was the cutest little boy ever when he ran to her feet.

"You look so much like Daddy with your hair back like that." She played with the end of his ponytail, "I'm a lucky mommy aren't I."

"Yep!" Jay grinned.

"You look beautiful, honey."

"I feel like a beach whale but thanks." I earned a smile from her, "Want roast beef or smoked turkey?"

"The roast beef sound good, a lot of mayo too please."

"You got it." she opened up the jar of mayonnaise, "I got that yummy multigrain bread from Trader Joe's. Rach says she buys it for your Dad."

"Dad loves it." I said while putting the sandwiches in the sandwich bags.

"I like bread!" Jay happily informed us.

"I know you do, handsome." Nessie giggled, "Are you ready to go?"

"Uh huh!"

After we double checked that we had everything we needed, we loaded up the car and hit the road. Before going to the park, we made a stop at my Dad's place to pick him up. Jay was more than delighted to have a car ride with his Grandpa. He told him all about his puppy and how the baby in his mommy's tummy will come out very soon.

"He's growing like a weed." Dad said, "Just look at all that hair on his head."

"I know, we're letting him grow it out until he wants to cut it." I smiled as I hopped into the driver's seat.

The park was only a few miles away from Dad's place so we made it there in no time. Paul and Solomon helped me get all the stuff while I got Dad out the car. My sisters found a nice spot where we were in perfect view of the playground. As soon as Jay got out the car, he immediately ran to his cousins and gave each of them a hug.

"You know the rules kids, lunch before play time." Becca reminded them.

We had a lot of food to choose from. We had Nessie's sandwiches, Rachel's bacon mac and cheese, and Rebecca's old fashion potato salad. They made sure to make things that all the kids would eat so they wouldn't have a reason to complain. I wanted Nessie to relax as much as possible since this would probably be the last time she'd be able to hang out with everyone until the baby is born, so I got Jay's plate ready and he fed himself. After their plates were licked clean, the kids ran off to the playground and had the time of their lives.

"So have you set the date, Rachel?" Nessie asked as she put another sandwich onto her plate.

Oh that's right! Rachel and Paul were going to renew their vows some time this year. The two got eloped while she was pregnant with the twins and planned to have the actual ceremony when Rachel got down to her pre-baby weight so she could fit into our mother's dress.

"Yep! July 4th on La Push!" Rachel clapped her hands together.

"That's great, how much have you got planned?" Rebecca leaned back in Solomon's chest.

"Well I wanted Blake and Abraham to be the ring bearers and my girlies to be flower girls while Jay held their girls' hands." Rachel started, "My instinct tells me that you're having a girl Ness so if I am correct, I'd like her to wear a matching dress with the girls and have Jay pull her in a wagon."

"Awww, that's so cute." Nessie chuckled.

"Mmhmm! The colors will be sunset oranges, pinks, and reds. I already picked out the bridesmaid dresses, I'll email everyone a picture of it."

With the way she gets excited with wedding planning, I ought to ask that crazy pixie to contact my sister to help her plan.

Renesmee POV:

We stayed out here pretty much all day. When the weather started to get cold, we decided to call it a day. This time I spent with the family did a great job at distracting me from the pain I've been feeling since the night before. I know my body, this baby is coning real soon. I held it together long enough until after Jay was put to bed. I couldn't bear it anymore, it ffelt just as bad as the first time.

Of course Jake got worried when he saw me crying in the middle of the hallway and called Grandpa Carlisle over immediately.

"Oh yes, you're definitely in labor " he confirmed.

"So what now?" I asked.

"You can try sleeping tonight. I'll stay here to monitor you and in the morning we can check to see how dilated you are."

"Make sure to call the rest of the family down from Canada." I leaned into Jacob while we walked to our bedroom, "And Jay will have to be in the cottage by morning, he can't see me like this."

"Of course." Grandpa smiled.

"Remember the breathing exercises." Jake said while massaging my lower back.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly while I tried to get comfortable in the bed. It helped me relax a little until number 2 decided to kick around. It felt like I was getting impaled, that's how sore I am.

"Ow, honey." I placed my hand on the side of my tummy, "Your kicks are hurting Mommy now, please ease up."

I thought talking to the baby would help at least a little, but that wasn't the case. How am I supposed to sleep when everything from my waist down is screaming in pain? I didn't even notice that I was crying until Jake wiped my tears away.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to me as I whimpered.

"No don't blame yourself for this, this is normal." I told him through my gift.

"I know it's normal but as your protector, it pains me that I can't protect you from the amount of pain you're in."

"You're doing everything right by staying with me through this."

That coaxed a smile out of him.

"Just think about, we're going to have another little one to love and cherish just within the next 24 hours." Jake smoothed out my hair.

"Masen William or Chloë Rae." I couldn't help but smile.

I don't remember how I fell asleep but I remember how I woke up. I smelled Mom making breakfast for Jacob and Jay in the kitchen and Jay and Aunt Alice talking about his outfit.

"She's awake." I heard Dad say.

In a blink of an eye, Dad was in the room with a glass on O positive. I sat up with the help of Dad and looked around before I winced a little. Dad placed the cup in my hand and I quickly gulped it down.

"Where's Jake?"

"He'll be back soon, he just went out for a run." Dad told me as he helped me out of bed, "As soon as Edward Jacob is done eating, the rest of us will leave to the cottage."

"Okay." I nodded while we walked to the living room.

Jay ran up to me and hug my legs. Even if I'm in a crazy amount of pain, I couldn't help but smile at my little boy. I love him so much.

"Auntie Ally told me the baby is coming today!" Jay grinned widely.

"Did she now? Are you excited." I said as my family came one by one to hug me.

"Yes! Imma be a big brother!"

"The coolest one too." Jake said as he came in from the back door, "C'mon kiddo, you've gotta eat."

Grandpa did the usual; measured my tummy, check my pulse, and asked me how I'm feeling. The only different thing he did is put a heart monitor where the baby was. Aunt Rose sat down with me to give me a run down on how things will play out today. She would play baby catcher again and Grandpa would step in if there is a need for extra medical attention. I felt a bit more confident now that we have a plan of action. With help from Aunt Rose, I got up to go to the bathroom. I felt wetness trickle down my legs and I almost cursed myself because I thought I peed myself. But it wasn't pee at all. With a whoosh, I was in the "hospital room" and I was underneath a lot of towels. My water broke.

Jake came running in with a piece of toast hanging from the side of his mouth and a puzzled look on his face, "Guys?"

"Renesmee's water broke. Things are running smoothly. No need to worry." Grandpa reassured Jake as he hooked me up to some machines, "Kitty, check how dilated she is."

"Roger." Aunt Rose snapped on a yellow glove and did her business, "Six."

"Wow, he's coming quicker than the first one." I groaned.

Mom came in one Jay finished his food so he could come kiss me goodbye.

"Love you, Mommy." Jay puckered his lips for me.

"I love you too my sweet little boy." I kissed his little lips, "when you come home, you'll have a little brother or sister waiting to meet you."

"Awesome!" he must've picked that up from Uncle Emmett.

"Be good, buddy. We'll see you soon." Jake ruffled his hair before he left.

With my optimism at its peak, I prepared myself for the next 8-12 hours of labor. I'm ready to become a new mother again.


	12. Those Brown Eyes

A/N: Who's ready to meet number 2?!

Chapter 12: Those Brown Eyes

Renesmee POV:

When the pain became too much, I got the epidural. I think my tolerance for pain got way better after Edward Jacob, but I could only take so much of it. I texted the girls that the baby is coming and Jake texted the guys. They were all super excited to meet the newest addition to the Black family. Jake arranged dates when they'd get to meet the baby since I couldn't wait to show our little one off to everyone we love. Jake's sisters' families, his dad and Grandpa Charlie would come in a few days, Kim's family would come next week, Emily's family would come the following day, Embry and Quil will come with their imprints that weekend, and Leah's family will stop by once they return from Brazil. The schedule seemed pretty packed, but I couldn't help but be excited about it all.

I drank an ounce of blood every hour. Grandpa wanted to see if it would affect how my body would heal after the baby is born. I didn't mind though, send that O positive my way. I FaceTimed Mom after Aunt Rose checked my dilation again. Jay was eating lunch and learning the difference between warm and cool colors with Aunt Alice.

"She's even got me calling him Calvin Klein!" Mom rolled her eyes.

"I think it's cute." I chuckled, "And he likes to be called that just as much as she likes calling him that."

"We found out that EJ likes Esme's cookies just like you do."

"While that's totally cool, please do not only feed him sweets!" I reminded her, "He really likes carrots!"

"Don't worry, he will get his serving of veggies."

"Okay, Mom. I love you guys, I'm gonna try to get some sleep while the pain is bearable."

"Love you too, give Jake a hug for me."

"Will do." And then I hung up.

Jake sat beside me pretty much the whole day. It was pretty uneventful right now, I only progressed a couple centimeters within these last six hours, so I'm nearly at the finish line. Jake has been reading books on fathering two children to give him some confidence. I have no doubt he'll be great.

With my hand in his, I shut my eyes and let those delta waves set in. I was woken up by the most intense pain I've felt so far in this labor. I let out a cry and Grandpa and Aunt Rosalie were in the room checking everything.

"Holy cow, Renesmee, you're ready to push." Rosalie peered under the covers.

Sure felt like it.

"Start pushing on the next contraction." Grandpa ordered as he put my feet up on the stirrups.

When I felt the next wave of pain come, I grasped tightly onto Jake's hand and brought my chin to my chest. I heard Jake and Aunt Rose counting:

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."

"Take a deep breath, the head is almost out."

"What color is the hair?" I asked with a pant.

"Black." Aunt Rose smiled at me.

He has Jacob's jet black hair.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath as I felt another wave of pain and I started to push again.

"Head is out! Don't stop!"

I let out a small scream when I felt the shoulders come out and then I took a short breath before pushing again. Jake wiped my forehead with a cool cloth and told me that he loves me.

Before I knew it, I heard a wail and I looked up to see my little baby lifted up in the air.

"It's a girl!" Aunt Rosalie announced happily.

Chloë Rae…

Jake did the honors and cut the umbilical cord before Grandpa took our little girl and got her all cleaned up. I couldn't stop smiling, despite the amount of pain I felt after giving birth for the second time.

"7 pounds, 3 ounces." Grandpa .

A little on the light side but, she's healthy. I couldn't wait for my little girl to be in my arms after all this time.

Jacob POV:

A precious girl, a little angel. I could burst with the amount of love I have for Chloë already. I felt that same pride that I had when my eyes first met Jay. I walked over to where she was getting cleaned up and took a picture of her with no flash and sent it out to everyone.

Chloë Rae Black, 7lbs 3oz. May 10th at 7:38 pm.

Soon my princess was in my arms with her cute little pink Chanel hat that Alice bought for her. She is so beautiful. She looks like Nessie but with my colored hair and eye shape. Her skin tone was slightly lighter than Jay's but she was still darker than Ness.

"You're my little girl aren't you?" I pressed my lips on her forehead while walking towards Nessie, "I love you very much.

Nessie's arms were calling for Chloë so I placed her gently in her arms. I watched as the two smelled each other before Ness started to feed her.

"Aren't you just darling." Nessie whispered while she traced the baby's hairline, "I'll teach you everything you need to know about being a proper young lady. Won't that be fun?"

Carlisle came over to shake my hand and Rose gave me a hug.

"We'll come back with everyone. Congrats on the baby girl."

"Thanks. Really for everything." I wiped my eyes.

We exchanged smiles before we were left to our little girl. Nessie continued to nurse her, and we couldn't keep our eyes off our pretty baby. Before I knew it, Nessie was in tears.

"Oh, Ness." I kissed her temple.

"I know, I'm just so happy. We finally have her." She wiped her tears, "We have our family."

"There really isn't any feeling like it." I smiled.

Not too long after, I heard Jay running towards the room we were in. Just in time too, Chloë had her fill. I picked up Jay as soon as he got to the door and hugged him, I would say 10 hours of being away from my little man is far too long.

"I'm a big brother, Daddy!" he said excitedly, I saw the rest of the Cullens walking to the room with grins on their faces.

"That's right, Jay. Make sure you use your inside voices, we can't be too loud around the baby." I told him.

"Quiet." he nodded and we went inside the room.

"Hi, Blue Jay." Nessie smiled at our son

"Hi Mommy." I sat Jay down beside Nessie.

"Meet your little sister, Chloë." She moved her to shoe Jay her face.

"Pretty." Jay smiled at his little sister.

I heard a click of a camera and knew it was Alice. Jay leaned down and kissed Chloë's nose, earning awws from everyone.

"You're already are a great big brother, Jay." I gave him a high five.

"Give me the little nudger." Bella held her arms out to Nessie.

With a laugh, Nessie placed the baby in Bella's arms for one bonding time.

"Look at you, you're just so gorgeous." Bella cooed.

Edward smiled and ran his fingers through my daughter's black hair, "Just like her mother."

With a few blinks, Chloë opened her eyes for the first time and they were Nessie's chocolate brown eyes.

"She has your eyes." Edward kissed Bella's hair.

Nessie smiled and looked over at Chloë who was looking right back at her.

"It suits you, sweet girl." Nessie chuckled before running her fingers through Jay's hair.

"My turn!" Alice sang and held Chloë, "I can already tell you're going to be my new shopping buddy. Hmm my little Coco Chanel, that hat looks great on you."

Chloë was passed around to everyone. Jasper and Emmett were completely suckered by their new niece. Of course, Rosalie sang to her which I even thought was pretty cute. Esme and Carlisle looked so happy to have another baby around to love endlessly. Chloë started to whine after awhile and she was back in Renesmee's arms.

"What's wrong with Chloë?" Jay asked.

"She's just sleepy." Jasper told him.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8:18." Edward checked his watch, "I think we'll stay and help you guys out."

"Thanks, Dad." Nessie said as she gently bounced Chloë.

"Alright everybody start heading out, we'll have plenty of time to spoil little miss Chloë tomorrow." Esme shooed everyone out the room.

"Do you want to try walking, Renesmee? I'd like to see how the blood worked out." Carlisle asked.

"Sure why not." Ness handed the baby to me and sat up, "Wanna be my walking buddy, Jay?"

"Yes!" Jay said while hopping out the hospital bed.

Carlisle unhooked her from all the monitors and held her hands as she stood up for the first time in ten hours. I watched her face for any signs of pain, she only winced a little. I could only imagine how sore she must be after pushing out a seven pound baby.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Still hurts but not as bad as when I had Jay. Let's take a few steps."

They walked slowly before coming to a halt. She seemed to be doing great.

"It isn't too bad at all." Ness said, "It's bearable."

"Alright, I think the blood helps after all." Carlisle let go of her hands and wrote in his notepad, "Edward Jacob, will you do the honors and walk the patient back to her room."

Jay laughed at the formality and nodded before holding Nessie's hand.

"Thanks Jay." Nessie smiled.

"I'll be on my way now, see you all tomorrow."

"Bye Papa!" Jay waved with us.

"Let's take Mommy to bed and then I'll tuck you in, Jay." I said.

We made sure to not walk too fast for Nessie. Jay spent that time telling her all the cool stuff he did with his aunts and uncles. He's still pretty wound up from such an exciting day, hopefully he'd still go to bed on time. Once Nessie got in bed, I placed Chloë back in her arms and took Jay to his room. I put him in his favorite Iron Man pajamas and tucked him him bed.

"Love you, Jay."

"Love you too, Daddy." Jay smiled as he snuggled with his stuffed animal.

I'm pretty sure Chloë would sleep in the bed with us, so I stopped by the nursery and got some pajamas for the baby before coming back into our room. Nessie had taken off her night shirt that she's been wearing practically all day and had Chloë resting on her chest for skin-on-skin contact.

"I got her some PJs." I held out, "And I'll get you some pajamas since I'm sure your family will be here all bright and early."

"Thanks, honey." She yawned out while she caught the pajamas "Daddy picked out something nice for you Miss Chloë."

Chloë was half asleep, she'd be down in no time. She looked so cute in her pink and white onesie. Nessie got into her pajamas soon after and I just stripped down to my boxers before joining my wife and daughter in bed. We were tired as hell, but we couldn't take our eyes off our daughter. I just can't believe how beautiful she is. I'm a father a son and a daughter. It's just so crazy to think that I have two kids now, I really am lucky.

Once Chloë fell asleep, Ness looked up at me with tired eyes. She still looked beautiful in every single way. Just absolutely stunning.

"I love you, Jacob." She gave me a tired smile.

"And I love you, so much." I leaned in to kiss her lips.

And with that, we slept. As much as we can with a newborn.

A/N: I can't wait for you guys to get to know Chloë Rae! I think you will all like her, she's going to be quite the little character!


	13. Our Primadonna Girl

A/N: Let's get to know Miss Chloë shall we?

Chapter 13: Our Primadonna Girl

Jay POV:

I like being a big brother. I get to help Mommy and Daddy with everything giving the baby her blanket and singing her songs. Chloë is really pretty for a girl. She looks a lot like Mommy but she has dark hair like Daddy, I have light hair like Mommy though.

Chloë can't talk yet but she cries a lot when she wants something. Mommy tells me to use my words when I cry a lot but I guess Chloë doesn't know any words because she's a baby and wears diapers. But that's okay, I'll teach her some words. One time I read Chloë's mind and she said she likes the color of my shirt. My shirt was blue and grey. I think it's cool that Chloë has brown eyes like me even though the look like Mommy's.

Today is a special day though, I get to see all my cousins! They're coming to meet the baby since she hasn't seen them yet. I think she'll like them though. Mommy made Chloë wear a blue dress and a teeny tiny little bow in her hair. She kinda looked like a princess and I think she liked it.

"Look how handsome you are Jay! You match your sister." Mommy bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Mommy."

Before I even knew it a lot of people were inside of my house. Everyone was really happy so I was happy too. Auntie Becca has a tummy like Mommy used to have that means she's having a baby. She started crying when she saw Chloë and Mommy put the baby in her arms. I was happy everyone got see my sister but I'd rather play with my puppy and my cousins.

Renesmee POV:

It's easy to say that Chloë charmed everyone. She is quite the little cutie if I do say so myself. It really cracked me up to see Summer and Rosie's reaction to the baby.

"Summer, baby has bows in her hair like us!" Sahara pointed out.

"I like the baby." Summer smiled approvingly.

"Her name is Chloë. You three will be best friends when she gets older." Rachel giggled as she held her niece in her arms.

Chloë seemed to like all the attention she was getting and certainly liked being told how cute she is. Billy and Grandpa Charlie found their (great) granddaughter the cutest little gem. Billy liked that she had the traditional Quiluete jet black hair. Chloë even charmed her Uncle Paul and Uncle Solomon. Rebecca's boys thought she was pretty cute but were far more interested in playing with Jay and Stitch.

"I told you my instinct is right." Rachel smirked while she smoothed out Chloë's dress.

I laughed and shook my head as Jake wrapped his arm around me, "Yeah yeah, you're right this time."

"You're just so pretty aren't you? Your Dad is gonna have to lock you up."

"She can't date until she's 30." Jake said sternly as he walked to pick her up from Rachel's arms, "Isn't that right? You're gonna be Daddy's princess forever."

Chloë looked up at Jake and waved her little arms. Even I had to admit that's pretty adorable.

"30? Jake that's a bit much."

"She's only little for so long, Ness. We have to cherish it."

He is right about that. As Jake bounced Chloë around the room and told her all about how lucky she is to have such a cool dad. She definitely is a Daddy's girl, but that's okay because Jay is a Momma's boy. Chloë enjoyed being bounced around for the most part until she spit up all over her pretty dress. Her reaction to that was less than pleasant. Once she realized that her dress wasn't in perfect condition, chocolate brown eyes widened and she let out a loud cry.

"No need to fuss, Miss Chloë!" I picked her up and went to her nursery and found her a comfortable onesie to wear, "Jake get one of the bottles I pumped ready, you can try feeding her after I'm done changing her."

Poor little princess was still crying her heart away and squirmed about while I changed her into her nice clean onesie. Once she was in my arms again, her cries were little sniffles now and she had a slight frown on her face.

"You're quite the primadonna aren't you." I traced my finger on her palm, "You'd rather wear that pretty dress, huh. I'm sorry, Chloë. Daddy didn't mean to bounce you so much."

"Sorry, Chloë." Jake said while he came back into the room with a warm bottle in hand.

This would be the first time Chloë would be fed with a bottle. I wonder how this primadonna girl would react to something that isn't coming directly from me. We'd give it a go. I placed her back in her daddy's arms and he put the nipple against her lips. At first she looked at him like he was crazy but then she tried it. I think her being in Jake's arms eased her into thinking that it isn't a bad idea, though she probably would prefer it if I fed her. When she seemed to be content, we went back to the living room with the rest of the family.

"Sorry about that, I had no idea Chloë could be such a perfectionist." I chuckled.

"That is so cute to see her throw a fit over her dress." Becky sighed happily.

"We'll see how cute that is when she gets to be as big as Jay." I plopped down on the couch.

The rest of the day went about pretty smoothly. I thanked myself for taking out Mom's green bean casserole she had in the freezer for us. All I had to do is put in the oven for half an hour and it was hot and ready. Mom made enough to feed an army which is great since we had plenty of people to eat it and take the rest home for leftovers. Rachel told me how great it is to be a mother to a little girl and how I'm just going to love it. Rebecca said that she can't wait to have her own mini me. I could only imagine how excited she is about having a daughter.

They left around 8 since all the kids have a bed time and were starting to get cranky. I'm really glad that the day went so well. Jake would have a couple of weeks off work so he would help out a lot. He's been doing great as a father of two. I didn't even have to ask him to give Jay a bath after spending most of the day playing outside with his cousins. Cleaning would be another thing but at least he tries.

"You just have everyone wrapped around your finger now don't you." I drummed my fingers on Chloë's tummy after I finished changing her diaper.

Unlike Jay, she didn't mind too much getting her diaper changed. She would scream her head off until it got changed though, she absolutely hated a dirty diaper. It's really interesting to see these differences between her and Jay.

"Would you like it if I sang to you?" I held her in my arms and swayed with her, "Your brother loved it when I sang to him."

She just looked up and snuggled up against me.

"I'll have to think of the perfect one for a little princess." I watched her eyes shut.

I guess being pretty all day is exhausting. I put Chloë in her crib, for now anyways, and went to Jay's bedroom to kiss him goodnight. He looked pretty tired but then again he didn't really have a nap today. Jacob just finished reading him a book and had already tucked him in.

"Goodnight, little man." Jake leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Night, Daddy." he showed off his dimples.

"Sweet dreams, Edward Jacob." I said while I smoothed out his bronze hair.

He just smiled and his eyes finally shut. I turned towards Jacob and gave him a kiss on his cheek as he wrapped his arm around me.

"We did a good job." I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to the nursery to get the baby.

"Yes we did."


	14. That Smile

A/N: There will be a mini time skip, I hope I made it flow okay. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 14: That Smile

Jacob POV:

It's easily said that Chloë Rae has me wrapped around her finger. Don't get me wrong, I'd do anything for Jay but having a little girl makes things so different. I love having a daughter just as much as I love having a son. I really have the best out of the best when it comes to a family.

Chloë is a little over a week old and she grows like crazy, just like Jay did. She still looks like our cherubic baby, but less newborn baby looking. Her cute little chubby cheeks were irresistible to pinch. I almost forgot how it was like to have a little baby. Jay looks more and more like a little boy and less of a toddler. And it's quite interesting to see how my hair looked on a little girl that looks a lot like her mom. Her hair wasn't as straight as Jay was when he was this little, maybe she'll have Nessie's curly hair or some waves.

We had a couple of hours before the Uley's come over and Nessie felt the need to hunt. She ran out of her stock of blood and wanted to sink her teeth into a deer or mountain lion. Thank goodness Edward and Bella lived so close to us, they were here in a jiffy to watch Jay and Chloë. I knew Jay would be fine if we left for a moment but Ness and I were worried about how Chloë would be with both of us away. She hasn't left our side since she was born. She does love her grandparents so I think she'll be okay but she'd fuss a little bit.

Ness wore something she wouldn't mind getting dirty. A pair of jeans and an old Led Zeppelin sweater. She decided to nurse Chloë before we left so if she did cry, Edward and Bella would know it wasn't because she's hungry. I heard Edward and Bella come inside and they waited for us in the living room. As always, Jay was overjoyed to see his grandparents and he told them all about how cute his little sister is and that he is the coolest big brother. Once Chloë had her fill, Ness and I joined everybody in the living room.

"There's our pretty girl." Bella smiled and crossed the room to pick the baby up from Nessie's arms.

"I fed her, so she won't be hungry if she cries." Ness smoothed out her hair.

"She'll be okay." Edward reassured her.

I picked up Jay and kissed his cheek while Ness said her goodbyes to Chloë. I expected for Ness to get a little emotional but she held up pretty well. That is until Chloë noticed that we were not in the house and she started to cry. Watching Nessie's face crumble was something I prayed that I'd never see again.

"Hey, hey. She's going to be okay, we won't be gone for long." I pulled her into me.

"She's so little, what if she doesn't understand that we'll come back?" she squeaked out.

"Remember when we went out hunting for the first time after Jay was born? You were just as upset and he was just fine, she will be too."

"Right." She inhaled and wiped away her tears, "Let's get this over with."

I gave her a nod and went to the side of the house to phase. I loved the feeling of being on all fours. I trotted back to Ness and she got on my back. It has been forever since we've ran together. I let her sniff out what she wanted and she showed me where to go. She loved it when I went at my top speed, I'm not as fast as Leah but I admit I can be pretty quick. Once, Ness got a whiff, she launched herself off my back and onto her prey. It was a deer, a male one to be exact. She took it by the antlers and snapped his neck in one quick motion before whispering a thanks. Even I had to admit that watching her do that was pretty hot. She completely drained the animal before standing up and flashing her dimpled smile at me. I did the honors of burying the body and we made it back to our home.

Thankfully, Chloë wasn't crying anymore and Nessie's parents stayed awhile longer so Ness and I could get cleaned up before the Uley's arrive. I came up with a great idea that involved "saving water" and joined Ness in the shower. We didn't do anything too inappropriate due to the fact that her parents would more than likely hear it and also because Nessie and I agreed that she wasn't ready to do anything sexual quite yet. Instead we washed the dirt and grime off each other and sneaked in a kiss or two. We both put on something comfortable and went back to rest of the family.

"See, I told you we'd come back." I picked Chloë up from her baby swing.

"Did she give you guys a hard time?" Ness asked.

"She was only upset for a minute. Then your mother put on Marina for her and put her in the swing." Edward informed her.

"Yeah, baby likes Marina a lot." Jay said excitedly, "She stopped crying really fast."

"You know you were the same way, Edward Jacob." Nessie picked up our son and ran her fingers through his hair, "When you get upset, I'd put on Arctic Monkeys for you and you'd be a happy camper."

"I like Arctic Monkeys."

"They're pretty cool." I said in agreement.

When Bella and Edward left, Sam and his family arrived. Emily was kind enough to bring a few things for Nessie and the baby. She brought her breastfeeding pads and an essential oil diffuser to put in the nursery. Like always, Miss Chloë had her audience in awe of her beauty.

Jay was excited to see Colton, he viewed him like a big brother since he is older. Colton liked spending time with Jay though, he is a pretty good kid. Emily and Sam are raising him to be a good young man.

"Momma, Papa. Can I show Jay how to play hopscotch outside?" Colton asked.

"I don't see why not. Just be careful now." Emily said while washing her hands.

"I hope Ethan doesn't get jealous that his mom is holding another baby." Sam snickered, "He is a momma's boy."

"He does seem pretty intrigued by her." I added.

Renesmee POV:

Emily was completely enthralled with Chloë. I think she secretly wants a little girl of her own. It isn't too late to try. I held Ethan, he certainly has grown a lot and he has the cutest little cheeks ever. He always looks at me and Jay with fascination because of our lighter hair color. I let him touch one my ringlets and he nearly bounced out my arms because he was so happy.

"Ethan, isn't she pretty?" Emily asked.

He leaned forward and took a good look at her and then back at Emily.

"I know, it's crazy that there is someone smaller than you isn't it." I grinned.

"I think he likes her. Who couldn't, she's stunning." Emily held Chloë's hand.

After Emily had her fill, Sam held Chloë. It was pretty adorable seeing his serious face soften at the sight of her. Maybe she'll convince them to try for another baby in a year or so. Colton and Jay had a wonderful time outside. Colton is really a sweet boy, he is just so patient and kind to Jay and that is just so endearing. I made sure to give props to Sam and Emily for raising such a great boy.

Eventually everybody got to meet our little princess. It felt great to have so many people care about our family. I really enjoyed the time when Kim and Jared's family came over. Autumn was just so happy that there was another little girl she could play with and she sang the sweetest song ever. Augustus thought she was quite the beauty too, he has grown so much since the last time I've seen him but that is to be expected of a vampire hybrid.

Embry, Seth, and the younger boys came by during lunch and left before dinner to go to the beach. They all were happy to meet Chloë and congratulated us on our new addition to our family. When Jake shut the door behind them, he did a little dance with his little girl in his arms.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I leaned against the wall and let out a chuckle.

"No imprinting in here, not my pretty little girl." Jake sang.

"You're such a dork." I shook my head and went over to Jay.

"Daddy is a silly goose, right Mommy?" Jay grinned while he walked with me to the kitchen, "Chloë thinks he's funny."

"Are you reading her thoughts, Blue Jay?"

"Yep!"

"Oh my gosh, Nessie come look she's smiling."

I picked up Jay and walked over to Jake to see. Of course, she wasn't doing it anymore. Classic baby move.

"Get her to do it again, Jake."

Jake drummed his fingers on her tummy and smiled at her, "Come on, princess. Show Mommy that pretty smile of yours."

That did the trick. She did a cute little noise and did an ear to ear grin. She has Jake's smile. Goodness, could she get anymore perfect? I can't believe that I've been blessed with two of the most perfect kids in the world.

"You're so beautiful, Chloë Rae." I smiled.

"Awww! She's happy!" Jay also grinned.

"Good, let's keep it that way." I leaned my head on Jake's shoulder.


	15. Just Right

A/N: Let's get to know more about our Chloë

Chapter 15: Just Right

Renesmee POV:

One thing I didn't miss about having a new baby is waking up at inhumane hours every night. It's even worse now because Jake and I have been training Chloë to sleep in her crib since we didn't want her to get too used to sleeping in the bed with us. It was easy with Jay but we weren't lucky this time around. For the time being, I slept on the uncomfortable air mattress right next to her crib so she could smell me and be okay. Just like any baby, she woke up to eat and get a diaper change so I didn't get much sleep at all. Thank God for Keurigs.

Jake and I skipped baths for both of the kids last night since we wanted them to get a lot of sleep. We have a big day today, we were going down to La Push to meet with Rachel and a seamstress named Molly. We were all getting fitted into our tuxedos and dresses for Rachel and Paul's wedding. We all got up bright and early to get the day started. When Jake's alarm went off, I heard him get out of bed and walk into the nursery. Chloë and I were already up and I was breastfeeding her.

"Morning, girls." Jake rubbed his eyes.

"Morning, love." I craned my neck out to give him a kiss.

"Which one do you want today?" he pecked my lips.

I thought for a moment, "French roast sounds good, thanks."

Jake gave me a nod and went to the kitchen to get my coffee ready. Once, Chloë had her fill, I put her on the floor for some tummy time while I went into Jay's room to wake him up. My son is far from a morning person, so I knew I'd have to whip up something quick for breakfast so his mood wouldn't be too sour.

"Wake up, Edward." I gently shook him.

"No, Mommy." he whined and covered his head with his blanket.

"Sorry, bud. We have a big day though." I pulled down the blanket, "Go potty and sit with your sister and I'll make you something yummy."

With a huff, Edward Jacob slid out of his toddler bed and went to the bathroom. My coffee was waiting for me in the kitchen and Jake made it just the way I like it. He was in the bathroom getting Jay's bath water ready and already finished his cup of coffee. I pulled out some eggs and some leftover steak and decided to make breakfast tacos for the boys. Quick and easy. I put four flour tortillas in the microwave to heat up, three for Jake and one for Jay. I already got a pan of eggs going and another pan of the leftover steak, chopped up, ready to heat up. I heard Jay and Chloë playing with one of the musical toys so I knew I was right on track.

I got Jay's breakfast taco ready and called him to the kitchen to eat. Jake fixed up his own tacos a and the two ate together. I went in the nursery and got Chloë before she started to cry. She had enough tummy time for now.

"Hey, cutie." I kissed her cheek and she gave me her pretty smile, "You've got a tooth coming in, I should get out a teething toy for you."

I crossed the room and pulled out a diaper and a purple onesie with pants to match. She needed to be in something that she could easily get in and out of. I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone, and pick out Jay's outfit so Jake wouldn't have to worry about it after the bath. I found him a long sleeved Hulk shirt and paired it off with some grey joggers I bought online a few weeks ago. If my little man is going to wear sweats, he has to look fashionable at the least.

"Let's get you bathed, Chloë. You are in need of a hair wash, don't fuss too much okay." I quickly grabbed the baby soap, shampoo, and a fluffy towel.

Chloë loved being in water but hated getting her hair washed. She got her hair washed every other day since her hair grows like a weed just like her big brother's. Her hair is wavy, but not curly like mine. It suited her nicely though. I made sure the water wasn't too hot before I stripped her down and held her in the water. She was enjoying herself for the most part. I made sure I cleaned her up before I did her hair. I washed her hair as quick as I could as she wailed and kicked her legs.

"C'Mon, Chloë, it isn't that bad." I soothed her.

Her hands balled into little fist and then I got splashed with the bathwater. What the heck? She wasn't even moving that time. Is that her little gift?

"We didn't have to call in Elezar, you have a gift too." I smiled at her, "Can you influence the elements?"

She looked up at me with her wet lashes and furrowed her brows. I couldn't wait to tell Jake this. I rinsed her hair and drained the water before wrapping her up in the towel. What a talented little girl. Jay was finished with his bath too and was all ready.

"Look Mommy! I'm clean!"

"You are! Go ask Daddy to put your hair up." I smiled at him.

"On it." Jake pulled Jay's hair up into a ponytail.

"Jake, Chloë has a gift too." I said excitedly while I put on her diaper.

"Awesome." Jake grinned.

"Yeah, I had to get my pajamas soaked to find it out but she can influence the elements. Kinda like Benjamin."

"Two special kids, we're either lucky or in for one hell of a ride."

"Watch your mouth!" I gasped, "He's impressionable."

"Relax, he won't-"

"Hell of a ride, Mommy." Jay waved his arms.

I sighed and shook my head and continued to get Chloë dressed, "Boys." Chloë just smiled at me.

"Sorry, honey. Jay don't say that, that's a bad word and I shouldn't have said that."

"Bad word?"

"Yeah, it isn't nice to say that." Jake explained.

"Okay!" Smooth recovery.

"Isn't she beautiful, Daddy?" I held Chloë up for him to see.

"Just gorgeous." Jake planted kisses all over her face.

Jay POV:

Auntie Ray is going to get married again to Uncle Paul but this time it's going to be a fancy wedding. Like the wedding Mommy and Daddy had in the picture book. Mommy and Daddy looked really happy so I think Auntie Ray and Uncle Paul will look happy too. I don't like getting up early but I had to today because I have to try on my tuffedo (tuxedo). Mommy made me and Daddy a good breakfast though so I wasn't too mad at her for waking me up. And bath time was fun because Daddy sang me a song about submarines.

I think it's cool that my little sister has a gift like me. I can read minds like Nampa but she can't read minds. She does something else but I don't remember right now. We got in Mommy's big car and I get to sit next to Chloë. I don't really like being a car seat and Chloë doesn't like it either. She started crying and kicking her legs. I'm a big boy so I don't cry about being a car seat because I know I will go somewhere. I guess she doesn't know that, and she also doesn't know how to use her indoor voices either. My ears started to hurt because she was being so loud! Are all baby girls like this? I got really mad and told her to shut up but Mommy didn't like that very much.

"Jay that isn't how we tell other to be quiet." she said in a serious voice, "Say that again, nicely."

I didn't want to but I don't like making Mommy mad because then I get in timeout, "Please be quiet, Chloë."

She didn't seem to get it and kept on crying. She stopped when Mommy put on Marina for her. I like Arctic Monkeys better but ladies first I guess. When I looked at Chloë she was smiling because she likes the song. I think it's called Hollywoods or something like that. Daddy drove the car all the way to La Push and we stopped at Auntie Ray's house. I saw Auntie Becky's car and another car, that must mean my other cousins are here!

This day will be super fun!

Rachel POV:

Molly is seriously a lifesaver for coming at such a short notice. I wanted everything in this wedding to be custom made so I had to have everyone here. People were coming in and out I couldn't even keep track. I kept things within the color scheme of the wedding which his sky blue and white.

"Rach?" I heard Jake say.

"Oh, you're here!" I waved them over to where I was, "Ness you just have to see the twins in their flower girl dress."

My cuties posed for their audience and earned oohs and awws.

www. etsy listing/207138156/ivory-turquoise-blue-picture-flower-girl?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_d-weddings-clothing-dresses&utm_custom1=e49a2eee-c31e-4ddf-962e-c144e30cda89&gclid=Cj0KEQjw2sO3BRD49-zdzfb8iLwBEiQAFZgZfBpKCnvFWHrJAj9BJC2REXQB25jVbvKPlRR7U80Dh7oaAnkg8P8HAQ

"Super cute!" Nessie gave each of her nieces a high five.

"What size do you think Chloë will be by the wedding?" I asked, "Molly has made smaller versions of the dress."

"Lemme ring up my Aunt." Ness swiped through her phone, "Six months. She must've saw our conversation."

Molly wrote down the notes.

"I'm thinking of putting matching blue ribbons in the girl's hair. It'll add a nice touch."

"Super cute, I'm sure Chloë will have enough hair by then to work it as well as her cute cousins." Renesmee put her phone back in her pocket.

"Jake, the boys are in the other room. You and Jay can go situated and try on the tuxedos there. Molly brought in her assistant to help with the measurements in that department." I instructed.

"Roger that. C'mon buddy." Jake scooped up Jay.

"Here's the bridesmaid dress. I know you just had a baby so you're not at your actual size but I'm sure you'll shed all that baby weight in time for the wedding." I handed her the dress.

m .lightinthebox en/sheath-column-halter-short-mini-chiffon-bridesmaid-dress-ocean-blue_ ?currency=USD&litb_from=paid_adwords_shopping&sku=1_9632%7C20_9546&utm_source=google_shopping&utm_medium=cpc&adword_mt=&adword_ct=84521534954&adword_kw=&adword_pos=1o1&adword_pl=&adword_net=g&adword_tar=&adw_src_id=1810908567_303058514_21765981794_pla-165738436154&gclid=CjwKEAjw_ci3BRDSvfjortr-DQSJADU8f2jD88dh2heXYsbI_Eopgf-SAIEmz6R_Jw-OyoNtsoKBoCtiDw_wcB

Ness got changed into the bridesmaid dress. It looked stunning on her, she could really work anything. It was a little snug in a few places but nothing that couldn't be fixed in the next few months. Chloë looked up at her Mommy with adoration, it's so cute. I can tell she'll be a girly girl as she grows.

"I really like it, Rachel." Ness smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful in it." I agreed.

"Ma'am, would you like to get fitted in your wedding dress and see what needs to be done?" Molly asked.

I nodded, "That's a good idea. I haven't tried the dress on since before I got pregnant with the girls."

Molly helped me slip into my mother's dress. With a few snaps in the back and the veil on the crown of my head, my look was complete. I was near to tears in how I looked. I looked so much like my mother it was haunting. I knew that if she was looking down at me, she'd be smiling. I lost all the baby weight so it fitted perfectly, I felt so beautiful.

m .milanoo ?Promotion=usaggPLAWedding&gclid=CjwKEAjw_ci3BRDSvfjortr-DQSJADU8f2jyfPjpaPHxKNRXj95aOZ5ESDFU8fA_7tEyX2iltjNnBoCmMjw_wcB

"Oh, Rachel." Nessie whispered, "Paul is just going to fall in love with you all over again when he sees you in this."

"Rach, I told you to wait for me." I heard Becky whine as she ran down the stairs as best as she could with a pregnant belly.

"Sorry, Beck." I turned my head to look at her.

"Oh my, you look just like her."

"Don't get teary now, I'm trying to keep it together."

"Momma would be so proud of you." She wiped away a stray tear and came in to hug me, "So beautiful, Ray."

That's what I've always wanted. To make her proud. I'd give anything just to have my mom here at an important time in my life but I realized she's always here. Her spirit will never die out and knowing that comforted me in so many ways.


	16. Two Peas in a Pod

A/N: Are you guys excited for Rachel and Paul's wedding? It'll be coming soon, can't give you an exact set chapter quite yet!

Chapter 16: Two Peas in a Pod

Jacob POV:

As much as I didn't like it, I had to return to work. I returned to work just after Chloë turned a month old, but i didn't like having to get up early very much at all. If Ness and I get a good amount of money flowing in from stocks then I could quit and spend more time with her and the kids. That would be so perfect, I love being a dad just as much as I love being a husband. This is something I never imagined for myself but I am loving everything about it.

I woke up to my alarm and noticed that Ness wasn't in bed with me. My questions were quickly answered when I smelled breakfast and a nice brew of hazelnut coffee coming in from the kitchen. I do have the best wife a man could ask for. I heaved myself out of bed, slipped into my boxers, and headed into the kitchen. Ness was in there making hash browns with cheese eggs. She wore the robe Alice bought for her as a wedding gift and had the best sex hair ever. If I wasn't worried that Chloë would wake up within the next half hour, I'd take her where she stood.

"Morning, honey." She looked over her shoulder at me, "I thought it would be nice if you didn't have a microwaved breakfast this morning."

I came up behind her and kissed the spot beneath her ear, "You're the best, you know that."

"I do." she said smugly.

She turned the fire down and turned around and pulled my head down for a kiss. I could smell myself on her and I knew I left my mark. God, I needed to focus on something to make my boxers a bit looser on me. She pulled away with a smile and started to plate my food.

"Thanks, babe." I took my plate and my coffee and went to the table.

"No problem, Jake." She adjusted her robe, "I'm gonna get the kids diaper bag ready. I have a workout session with Kim and Emily this morning and then I have a piano lesson appointment this afternoon."

I gave her a thumbs up and she went off to do what she needed to do. Breakfast was great, as always. I washed my plate and coffee much in the sink and let it sit out to dry before hopping in the shower. By the time I got out, Ness was in the living room with Chloë for her feeding time. I wonder how it was like to breastfeed a baby that had a few teeth, Nessie didn't complain about it so I guess it didn't hurt at all.

"Your lunch is by your tools." Nessie told me.

"Thanks." I leaned down to kiss her and the baby, "I'll see you before dinner."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Renesmee POV:

"Are you all done, Miss Chloë?" I asked when she finished eating, "How about you have some tummy time while I get your brother up?"

Once I put her on the floor, I went to Jay's room. Surprisingly, he was already up playing on his iPad mini that Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett bought him for Christmas. I leaned against his doorway and watched him. From the sound of it, he was playing Minion Rush. Kids just love it.

"Why hello there, Blue Jay."

"Hi, Mommy. I play Minions." He showed me.

"Super cool, cutie. How about you go play with your sister in the living room while I get your breakfast heated up."

"Okie dokie!" he put down his iPad and skipped off to the living room.

I followed behind him and watched Chloë's face light up when her big brother came into the room. That was so cute!

"Hi, Chloë! Let's play!"

With that, I went to the kitchen and prepared Jay's plate of hash browns and cheese eggs before sticking it in the microwave. After that, I looked into the fridge and looked for something for him to drink with his breakfast.

"Jay, do you want milk, orange juice, or water?" I asked him.

"Orange juice, please." he said politely, "Cool, Chloë! I can do that too! Watch me!"

Interesting. I put down the jug of orange juice down on the counter and saw that Chloë was on her back. She rolled over! I have to get this on film for Jake.

"Look at my big girl." I smiled and put her back on her tummy, "Let me film and send it to Daddy."

"You can do it!" Jay egged her on.

I pressed record and with a serious expression on her face, she rolled over onto her back again. Jay and I both cheered for her and at first she looked startled but she caught onto the excitement and squealed in delight. I stopped video and sent it to Jacob, he'd see it during his break.

"Okay, Jay. Your breakfast is ready, hurry and eat up before your grandparents get here." I scooped him up and put him in his high chair.

He was more then happy to have his breakfast and his sippy cup filled with orange juice within his grasp. I went back to get Chloë and we both sat with Jay while he ate his breakfast. My parents came in when Jay was finishing up. It would be hard to be away from my kids for most of the day but I need to get things done. Besides, Mom and Dad adore their grandchildren.

"Just give me a call if she refuses to take the bottle." I said while kissing my kids goodbye.

"We won't hesitate." Mom grabbed both the diaper bags.

"See you after your appointment." Dad waved off.

After they all left, I switched into my cute workout outfit and got into the car to meet the girls at the park. I think the class was called Mommy Boot Camp. It's instructed by a mother of two sets of twins. Can you believe it. Anywho, her name was Raine and she really is into fitness and women empowerment. You can tell that she loves what she does.

Our workout started with stretching and then a couple of laps around the park's perimeter. Luckily, the park was small. Today's workout focused on the butt and legs. It was really intense. We did countless amount of squats, lunges, leg raises, you name it. I had more endurance than a regular human but that workout still kicked my ass. By the time it was done, Kim, Emily, and myself were drenched in our own sweat.

"We did good girls." Emily panted before taking a huge gulp from her water bottle.

"Yeah, I really feel bad for that one girl who threw up." Kim wiped her sweat off with her towel.

"I know, she probably didn't get a good breakfast. That could happen, y'know." I nodded.

"I gotta run, I have parent-teacher conference with Colton's teacher and I gotta pick Ethan up from my mom's."

"See ya, Em. I gotta hit the road too. I have to take little Jared to his doctor's appointment."

"I'm pretty busy too. I'll call you guys." I hugged them both and then we all separated.

I got home in a jiffy and got all cleaned up before my piano lesson appointment. I thanked the heavens that I got the piano tuned last week, it sounded heavenly now. Today I'm instructing 10 year old, Kyan. His mom is a good friend of Becca's and referred them to me.

I dressed in a nice blouse and a pair of light blue jeans and pulled my damp hair into a bun. Kyan and his mother arrived ten minutes after and I came out to greet them. They both seemed really nice.

"Hey, you're Kyan right? I'm Renesmee." I held my hand out to my student.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Miss."

"Hi, I'm Blaire." His mother held her hand out to me and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you both. Let's get the lesson started shall we?" I led them inside.

They followed me into the music/study room. I could tell they were amazed by how nice the house looked. There aren't many custom built houses out here in Forks. Kyan and I sat down on the piano stool and Blaire sat on the couch. Blaire noticed some of the pictures I had up from the wedding and a few of the pictures of our little family.

"Your kids are just so cute." Blaire grinned.

"Thanks, I let them stay with their grandparents. They can get rowdy." I cracked my knuckles, "Let's get started Kyan."

I showed him the basic notes and quizzed him on it. From the most part he was a fast learner. He got the hang of it quickly. Once we got the basics down. I thought him the notes to Chopsticks, one of the most fun beginner piano songs. I played the lower notes and he played the higher, eventually I'd have him play the harder lower notes. Once the hour was up, Blaire paid the bill and they were gone. I hope eventually I'd get a steady flow of students coming in. I'd only meet Kyan once a week.

I decided to let my parents keep the kids a little longer and dressed down into something more comfortable. Jake would be home within a couple of hours so I might as well get dinner going. I decided to make breakfast for dinner, the boys really liked that. I got a hot pan of sweet grits going on one burner and pancakes going on another. The peppered bacon was in the oven and I made a mental note to take mine out earlier. This would be yummy, even if I would stick to the bacon. I already hunted this week so I wasn't particularly thirsty. I called Dad and told him I was ready to see my babies once I got all the bacon out the oven and they were here in a jiffy.

It brightened my day to see how happy my kids were to see me. I missed them so much. I scooped both of them up and kisses their impossibly gorgeous faces.

"Mommy! I made you something and so did Chloë!" Jay said excitedly.

"That's so nice, can I see it?"

He dug into his diaper bag and pulled out two pieces of paper. It was their finger painting art project that mom texted me about earlier. She managed to get them to stamp their hands and she let them go wild after that. You can tell who made it. Jay's was colorful and had a lot of brush strokes while Chloë's had a bunch of paintbrush stabs to the paper in the color of orange. Nonetheless I loved it.

"I love it sweeties." I gasped.

"And we wrote our names on the back but Nama helped Chloë."

"Nice handwriting, buddy." I gave him a high five, "I'll put it on the fridge so I can always look at it."

That earned me a sweet dimpled smile from my little man.

"Jake's here." Mom told me. She heard him get into the driveway before I did.

Jay ran up to the door and patiently waited for his Daddy to walk in. And when he did, he jumped into his arms and told him all about his day. Chloë smile grew and she started kicking her feet. It was so sweet.

"Hey, buddy." Jake hugged Jay, "I'm glad you had a fun day."

"Are you happy to see your daddy, Chloë?" I cooed while I waited for Jake to get to us.

"Hi beautiful ladies." Jake leaned down to kiss Chloë's cheek and then my lips.

"Welcome home." I gave him the best hug that I could with a baby in my arm.

"We're gonna head back, call us if you need anything." Dad wrapped an arm around Mom's waist.

"Okay, I'll call you before bed!" I waved.

We all enjoyed breakfast for dinner. Jay just thought it was hilarious that he was eating breakfast food during dinner time. He kept on saying, "It's not morning, it's nighttime! This is morning food!" It was funny watching how his mind worked. Jake nearly moaned to the taste of everything, he just loved it. Can't blame him, if my taste buds were up for something other than meat, I would've enjoyed every bit of what I made. I'm happy to munch on my peppered bacon though. Chloë was drifting off in my arms, good thing too, imagine her reaction if I denied her regular food. She only drank milk!

After dinner, we all got in our pajamas and camped out in the living room to watch Inside Out, a family favorite. Jake had a sleeping princess on his chest while my sweet boy took a seat in my lap. This was too cute to NOT be taken a picture of, so I grabbed my cellphone and took a picture with all of us in it. I'd ask Dad to have it blown up for us. Jay snored off by the end of the movie and Jake and I did the honors of tucking in our little ones before retiring to our bedroom.

"I can't believe Chloë rolled over today." Jake said as he rubbed circles on my back.

"It was so cute. She's making milestones." I instantly relaxed to his touch.

"I feel a little crazy." Jake admitted, "Before you, I'd get excited about a new concert date being announced or cliff diving with Quil and Embry. And now I find myself getting excited about which milestone Chloë will make or what new thing Jay picks up on."

"Your priorities just shifted, that's it." I looked up at him, "You're still Jacob, just more than that. You're an alpha, a friend, a husband, a brother, a son, a father. Most of all, you're still **you**."

He kissed my temple and I felt him smile, "Couldn't have said it better."

And with that, I earned a sweet kiss from my beloved and we drifted off to sleep.


	17. Plans

A/N: Kind of mini announcement in the chapter but it's mostly just a fun chapter.

Chapter 17: Plans

Renesmee POV:

There's only one more month until Rachel's big day, and after that our summer trip to California. We had a lot of planning to do. I bought a lot of clothes for the trip online and it would probably get here within the next couple of weeks. We planned at staying at the Disneyland Resort for a week and spend a lot of time at the park while our summer home was getting fixed up. Once everything is set for the summer home, we'd stay there for a week and then go back home to Forks. I thought it'd be nice to invite Becky and Rachel's families along for the trip. It could be a wonderful honeymoon for Rachel and Paul, and a babymoon for Rebecca since the baby is due next month. I didn't take no for an answer from any of them, they deserve it.

I had a lot of fun picking out decorations with Grandma Esme, she has the best taste. Our summer home would be beautiful. It'll be as big as the big house in Alaska and have plenty of rooms for everybody to stay in. I can't wait for it to be totally finished. I found myself constantly on the laptop emailing contractors and making adjustments to make sure the trip would go smoothly. Now, I'm just making the finishing touches so next month I can help Rachel prepare for the final days before the wedding. And on top of that I had Jay's official first birthday to plan! I'd probably plan that after the trip though.

My babies were really growing up. Edward Jacob was looking more and more like a two year old boy than a one year old, his sentences were getting longer and he picked up on a lot of things faster. Chloë, on the other hand, hit her two month mark and looked about four months old. She's able to sit up with a little help and her personality grows everyday. I think I've finally nailed how my children age. Just take their calendar age and multiply it by 2. I'm positive they'll stop aging by the time they're nine.

"Chloë, please don't put that doll in your mouth! It's yucky!" And of course she did.

I shut my laptop and went to pick up the baby and put the toy out her mouth. I really need to get some more teething rings. Jay was drawing on his little easel that Billy got for him. He seemed to be enjoying himself so I left him be. It was about to be time for lunch so I decided to get started now. Bacon mac'n'cheese sounded pretty good, the kids love it and I tolerate it. It's a win win. Here's a little secret, I sneak in vegetables so they'll eat it without knowing. As of lately, Jay has been picky with eating his veggies and if he didn't eat it, Chloë wouldn't either. Butternut squash is easy to disguise in macaroni so I went with that.

Cooking one handed isn't an easy task but I can't help wanting to hold my baby girl all the time! She's my mini me after all. She seemed pretty intrigued by what I had going in the pots and pans. Maybe she'll like cooking like me.

"It smells good, doesn't it." I watched her expression and she just smiled back at me, "I'll teach you everything that I know, little lady."

Lunch was done in no time. I put Chloë in her baby chair and Jay in his high chair and they were ready to eat. Jay is better at eating on his own so I let him go for it, for obvious reasons, I fed Chloë. They loved it! I had some myself and it wasn't bad at all. We still had leftovers so I packed some for Jake's lunch tomorrow.

After lunch, I got the kids ready so we can go pick Jacob up from work and then go to La Push to have a beach day with the rest of the pack kids. With the gloomy weather that comes with living in Washington, we all can appreciate a nice sunny day. Chloë would really get to use her gift, I know she'll love it. I'm sure Jay would love to learn how to swim too.

I put Chloë in her car seat first, of course, it didn't surprise me that she wailed. She just didn't like being constricted in any sort of way. Jay was the same when he was little. It's close to her nap time anyways so she'd be out soon enough. Jay was next to go into his carseat,he struggled a little but at least he didn't cry. Two crying babies is never fun for anybody.

"Chloë, we go through this all the time." I groaned while I plugged the aux cord into my phone, "Here, you like this song."

It's Froot. I let her have a couple of songs and she was sleeping by then, after that I played Arabella for Jay. By the time I pulled up to Jake's workplace, my phone shuffled to an Electric Guest song. Jake looked so happy to see me. He said goodbye to his work buddies and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Hey, baby." he leaned in to kiss me.

I gave him a peck and held his hand, "Good day today?"

"Now it is." he rubbed his thumb across my fingers, "Hey little man."

"I'm big man, Daddy!" Jay shook his finger at him.

"My apologies, big man." Jake laughed, "Is she sleep?"

I nodded while I pulled out and started on the road to La Push, "She was dramatic like always."

"God forbid putting the princess in a car seat. She must held at all times." Jake smirked, "We need to stop by the store real quick, Jared forgot to pick up the beer and some hot dog buns."

"They have kid friendly drinks right?" I asked while making a right turn to the grocery store.

"Umm on second thought, we should get a few juice boxes."

I parked the Range Rover on the third row and helped Jake get the kids out. I decided to hold Chloë since she would be less likely to wake up if she was in my warm arms. Jake plopped Jay in a cart and we got started on our shopping. We picked the hot dog buns in bulk then headed to the juice aisle.

"Everyone like apple juice. We should pick two more so the kids have more choices." I said while patting Chloë's back.

"Hey buddy, what sounds good?" Jake asked.

"Fruit punch!" he punched the air.

"Oooh, I bet the kids would like the strawberry lemonade too." I pointed out.

Jake put all three in the the car and went into the alcohol section to grab some good ol' Bud Light. I didn't really like the taste, I'm more of a bubbly drink kind of girl. Since we got everything we needed, we headed to the checkout line and waited patiently. The cashier gushed over how adorable our kids are, I'd never get sick of hearing that. Jake and I did a good job at making super cute kids. With that short detour, we made it to La Push in no time.

Chloë started to wake up by then but she still wanted to cuddle so I just held her why Jake got everything out from the car. We got warm welcomes from everybody, its been awhile since we were at the beach. Jared and the younger boys made a fire pit and had the hot dogs going. I saw they had a s'mores kit nearby so we'd probably be making that after dinner. The kids were making sandcastles and swimming by the shoreline, having the time of their lives.

"Gimme that sweet little girl." Leah held her arms out and I placed Chloë in her arms, "You're still as cute as I remember."

"Mommy can you help me put on my swim twunks (trunks)?" Jay asked me.

"Of course, let's go in the tent for some privacy." I led him to the tent.

Once we were done, Jay sped off into Jake's arms and the two went to the shoreline. Chloë seemed to be having a good time with Leah and Nahuel so I left her be and went to Rebecca. She was seven months along now and was over it. I know all to well how that feels.

"Hey, girl." she waved me over.

"How's Mona?" I asked while sitting down beside her.

"She's being lovely as always."

"Are you excited for the trip?"

"Oh yes. The boys made a countdown, they can't wait for it. This is much needed break, we're on summer break at the preschool and Solomon arranged the shifts at the surf shop so it's all worked out." Rebecca grinned, "I can't thank you guys enough."

"No need to thank me, Jake and I wanted this first family trip to be special." I held her hand.

Once the hot dogs were all done, we all dug in. It was pretty cute watching Jake feed Chloë her hot dog. Jay sat on my lap and ate. Hot dogs were a huge hit for him. I'm so glad we bought the hot dog buns in bulk, there were zero buns left after everyone ate. While everyone's food settled, Sam hooked up his Bluetooth speaker and played some Beirut. I pulled Jake and the kids in for a dance. I danced my sweet son and Jake danced with Chloë. We quickly found out that Chloë liked dancing a lot, she squealed and smiled the entire time. One by one, everyone got up and danced. It was a lot of fun. After everyone got tired of that, we made s'mores. Jay had a lot of fun watching the marshmallows toast.

I made his s'mores first and then Chloë's. She mostly played with it but when she wasn't, she loved the taste. Jay thought it was the absolute best sweet treat ever and insisted on having more. I didn't want a hyper toddler late at night so I told him no and he pouted.

"I want more." he whined.

"Not with that attitude, buddy." I plopped him on his two feet, "Go hug everybody goodbye, we have to get home."

Knowing that he'd have to go soon, he started crying crocodile tears. Yep, he's tired. I picked him up and gave everyone a hug and kiss goodbye and we were out. Like I expected, Edward Jacob passed out in his car seat five minutes into the ride back home.


	18. Rehearsal

A/N: The beginning of the chapter is a little dirty, this is your warning.

Chapter 18: Rehearsal

Jacob POV:

"Oh God, Jacob!" Nessie moaned out before releasing all over me.

After I finished my own release, I pulled out of her and laid beside her to catch my breath. I'm still a firm believer that morning sex is the best. Puts you in a good mood pretty much the entire day.

"You get in the shower, I'll get the kids ready." I said as I pulled my boxers back on.

Today is Rachel's wedding rehearsal. We'd be in La Push pretty much all day. We had to set up the beach for the ceremony, do last minute fittings, actually rehearse, and then drive down to Port Angeles for the rehearsal dinner.

Nessie crawled into my lap and kissed me, letting me feel how wet she still was. How dare she? That will be all that I think about today! Luckily she pulled away and got off my lap, if she didn't I'd keep her in our room the entire day. She did leave me with a hard on though. What a tease. With a wink she skipped off into our bathroom and I took a couple of minutes to finish myself off.

Before I woke up the kids, I got their breakfast ready. I'm not a cook so I pulled out some yogurt and sliced up some bananas to go with it. They'd eat it. I heard Chloë start to wake up so I went in to get her. She has grown so much, she looked like a six month old baby now and crawled everywhere. We always had to keep a close eye on her.

"Hi, Daddy's princess." I held my arms out to her.

She gave me her sweet smile and kicked her legs until I picked her up. I gave her plenty of kisses and changed her diaper and then we went into Jay's room.

"Go wake up your brother." I put her down on his bed.

Chloë is like a built in alarm clock, she made a lot of noise. She crawled up to him and pat her hand on his chest and spoke baby language. I didn't understand, but I'm sure she was telling him to wake up. Jay groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, hi Chloë." he smiled a little.

"I got breakfast ready for you, come to the kitchen." I bent down and kissed his forehead before picking Chloë up.

Breakfast went smoothly and then I got them dressed. Ness was out the shower by then. I managed to get Jay's hair into a ponytail but Chloë refused to let me do anything to her's. Ness came out as soon as I finished putting on the kid's shoes. She had her hair in a dutch braid and wore something she can easily get in and out of. She looked really cute.

"I'll do her hair, Jake." she picked up Chloë, "Her hair is super thick, you'd panic. You get dressed now and we'll be on our way."

"Thanks." I leaned down and kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful as always."

She smirked at me and shook her head before I left to get dressed. I kept it simple and wore a pair of jeans and a grey shirt. Once I was done, I went back to Ness. She just finished combing through Chloë's wavy locks and she put some product to smooth it out. She looked just as beautiful as her mommy. We were on our way to La Push in no time. Jay made a song up about going to La Push, he just loved it there.

"La Push! La Push! We're going to La Push!" he chanted.

Miss Chloë loved every bit of it. She clapped her hands for him after he finished and laughed uncontrollably. Their bond is just so sweet. There's truly nothing as strong as a bond between siblings. Those two are each other's best friends. We pulled up to the beach and met up with everybody. I didn't need Rachel to tell me what to do, I immediately went to my brothers set up the huge tent the reception would take place in. That thing was massive. The girls were arranging the chairs and tying blue ribbons to them. Paul told me the florist would come tomorrow morning with the flowers and we would have to help arrange them. The girls need their beauty sleep and took longer to get ready. By the time we finished, it looked pretty great, I'm sure once all the floral arrangements were in place it would look beautiful. The actual rehearsal took place right after our late lunch. We had a meat lovers pizza and some buffalo wings, it was a hit for everybody.

We practiced walking down the aisle. Paul's song was Can't Take My Eyes Off You, a classic. The goofball he is, he danced down the aisle earning laughs from everybody. The bridesmaids and groomsman would walk down to Marry You by that Bruno Mars dude. Rachel's song was an acoustic version of Love Me Like You Do. I bet when the actual ceremony happened, a lot of people would be teary. Can't make any promises about myself getting a little emotional but Rebecca is surely going to be a sobbing mess. Paul made the wagon that Chloë would be in, it was absolutely perfect. It was painted white and had white and blue ribbons all over it. She looked like a doll in it. They practiced their vows and we did it again for good measure. Had Alice been here, we've would've done this ten times.

Renesmee POV:

I felt accomplished that I managed to lose all my baby weight and fit my dress perfectly. Chloë looked so adorable in her flower girl dress and she just loved it too. She was just smiling away as she patted her chubby hands on the fabric. Rachel put the ribbons in the girls' hair and we both agreed that they looked lovely in them. I went into the living room, where the boys were to see how cute Jake and Jay looked in their tuxedos. Of course, they were as handsome as they always are

Jake's eyes bore into me as he looked over my body. If I could, I'd let him take me right then and there. He crossed the room to me while Jay followed and wrapped an arm around me.

"You two look gorgeous." he smirked, I must've been blushing like an idiot.

"My boys look handsome too." I pursed my lips together.

Once we were given the clear, we changed back to our regular clothes. Jake and I finished first and then we were in the hallway passionately making out. God, this was so bad but I couldn't help myself. We couldn't get enough of each other. I pulled him impossibly closer to me as his tongue pushed against my own. This was hot.

"Jesus! Get a room!" Rachel shrieked.

Jake and I separated immediately and looked at the ground in embarrassment. I am positive my blush rivaled the one that Mom had as a human. Jake laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Rachel smirked and rolled her eyes before walking off to find Paul. Jake and I exploded into laughter right after she left.

"I think we traumatized her!"

"Oh she'll live." Jake trailed his finger across my lower abdomen,"We should continue this at a more appropriate time."

I gulped and nodded.

You can say that Jake and I were trying to have another baby again. If we calculated it correctly, a possible baby would get here after Chloë started to look like a one year old. Jake and I wanted a big family, no set number in particular, and with how my body worked we didn't know how much time we'd have to have children. So we'll just go for it but make sure we have enough of a gap between kids.

We went into the room and picked up our kids, who were just about ready to eat a delicious dinner. Everyone was loading up their cars to make the drive to Port Angeles and we'd stay up there for the night in one of their hotels. Rachel thought it would be less stressful to just stay up there and get ready for the wedding then drive back to La Push for the wedding. I see her point.

The kids fell asleep during the drive, they'd probably wake up by the time we get there. Jake and I enjoyed the silence while it lasted. We listened to Fleet Foxes and hummed to the tune, no babies wanting to listen to something different. We arrived at Port Angeles at sundown. Perfect time for dinner, my stomach was growling. The rehearsal dinner would be at an Italian restaurant since that's Rachel and Paul's favorite.

We got the biggest table there. It was definitely needed since high chairs take up a bunch of room. I smiled a little seeing how happy everyone is, it warmed me up. Everyone had a glass of almond champagne, Rebecca and I had water just in case I have a bun in the oven and Rebecca had water for obvious reasons. The kids had grape juice. The food was pretty good too, I was pleasantly surprised by that. I had a fettuccine alfredo with chicken in it, Jake had baked ziti, and the kids had classic Italian mini meatballs. I made note to find a recipe for baked ziti and meatballs since they seemed to like it a lot.

Rachel and Paul stood up from their seats to make a toast. I've never seen the two as elated as they were at that moment, I can tell they were excited to have a real wedding instead of an elopement.

"We'd like to toast to family and friends. Without you guys, none of the greatness we'll have tomorrow." Rachel lifted up her glass, "And to Paul, thanks for coming into my life and making it better. I can't wait to marry you, for real this time."

Paul pulled her in for a kiss, "I love you, Ray. A toast to love everyone."

"Cheers!" We all said in unison and clinked our glasses together.

After dinner we all went to our rooms. The girls would be with the bride and the guys would be with the groom. This would only be a night, but I'd be away from Jake and my little boy. I made sure to give them both plenty of hugs and kisses before I left with my little lady.

"We'll have fun with your aunts, won't we Chloë?" I poked her nose and she smiled, "We'll see them tomorrow."

With that, we joined the rest of the girls and had a facial masks and pedicures then we retired for out beauty slumber.

A/N: Here's a list of the songs for Rachel and Paul's wedding

Paul's song

youtu .be /lXzVWanQ2ec

Bridesmaids' and Groomsmen' song

youtu. be /8lqF_huno40

Rachel's song

youtu. be /8SF1Wt_W6g


	19. My Vows to You

A/N: The big day is here! More links will be at the end of the chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 19: My Vows to You

Rachel POV:

"Look at you pretty girls." I smiled at my twins and my niece.

Ness took a load off my shoulders and got the little girls ready for the big day. Damn, it's finally here! I'm overwhelmed with happiness and nervousness. I swear I peed twice this morning! Everything went along smoothly with the photographers and the dress. No mishaps on my wedding!

I haven't seen Paul since last night, is he as nervous as I am? Knowing him, he's getting on everyone's, mostly Jake's, nerves. God, I can't wait to see him. I have one of my hands on my bouquet of blue roses and the other holding Daddy's. He looked so handsome in his tux. Paul's waiting for me at the end of the aisle, his song just ended. Now I'll just have to keep it together for the next couple of minutes while the wedding party walks down the aisle. Was Mom this nervous when on her wedding day? I know she's here today, gotta make her proud. I then heard the piano start to play the tune of my son and I watched as my daughters, niece, and nephews walk out onto the beach. Daddy told me that I'm beautiful and that he loves me and we started to walk down the aisle. I mentally thanked Solomon for putting some type of platform down the aisle so Dad can still walk me down the aisle, that wouldn't be easy with sand. I looked up from my bouquet and saw Paul, he immediately smiled and set my heart ablaze like he always did. He looked so handsome, I couldn't keep my eyes off him. Old Quil would be marrying us.I heard him say a few words and then Daddy said "I do" and I leaned down to kiss his cheek before going to Paul.

From there, it was just us and everyone was the background. I only saw and heard him with a little background noise from Old Quil. We recited the traditional vows before saying our own. His words touched deep into my soul and I made sure to convey every ounce of love with my words. With a couple of "I dos" and exchanging of rings, we were married again and I was pulled into his sweet embrace for a kiss. I could hear everyone clapping for us and then my little girls ran into my arms and Paul's.

"You guys were beautiful flower girls. I'm so proud of you." Paul said while we walked to the big tent for the reception.

"Me and Rosie are flower princesses." Summer happily informed us.

"Yeah! And baby Chloë is flower baby princess since she is little." Sahara added.

"Interesting concept, twinnies." I giggled, "Let's go have fun now."

Renesmee POV:

Rachel and Paul looked so happy and in love, it swelled my heart up with joy for them. The reception looked absolutely beautiful. We all ate some Italian food but there was a choice for Mediterranean and also Mexican food. I love good ol' Italian the best. Jake and I fed the kids so they wouldn't get their outfits dirty but we managed to eat too. After we all had food in our tummies, Paul called for a toast so Jake got up with Becky and a few other people to make their speeches.

"Paul you were not the first choice that I had for a brother-in-law. If I had a nickel for every time you made yourself at home and ate all the food and watched all the TV, I'd be rich." Jake started, "But I see how happy you make my sister and my nieces. Fuck that up, and I'm sure you won't, I'll break your jaw."

"Jacob!" Rachel gasped and he winked, Paul was dying out of laughter.

I had to shake my head when he came back to sit with us. Rebecca teared up a little as she reminisced with Rach about their childhood and have Paul and Rachel her blessings. Billy take about Sarah and told Rachel how much he loves her and how proud he is of both her and Paul. Paul's parents made a couple of jokes but ultimately wished Paul and Rachel good luck and happiness.

The DJ played some music for the guests while Rachel went out to change into a different dress since she wanted to keep Sarah's dress looking nice. By the time she came back, it was time for their first dance. They danced to Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, it was pretty cute how the memorized the choreography from the actual music video. Everyone applauded for that. Next up was the father-daughter dance and like our wedding, the DJ called for everyone to join after the first chorus. Rachel, Rebecca, and Billy were in the center looking happy as ever dancing to Frank Sinatra's I Wish You Love. Jake took Chloë up there with him and swayed with her. It was so cute, I could burst. They exchanged matching smiles as they danced in circles during the rest of the songs. I had to sneak in a few pictures of that, I'll ask Aunt Alice to blow it up into a bigger picture. After the song was over, the mother and son dance came along. It was a really cute song called You Are the Sunshine of My Life. Of course,I took my little boy up there with me and shared a dance with him. We did a lot of wiggling, spinning, and jumping up and down. Once the main dances were done, the DJ had free reign and played great music. We danced a lot that night, once the kids started to get tired, I told Rachel that we were going to her house since that's where we would all meet up after the wedding. Rachel asked if we could take her girls along with us and we happily did. All four of them were out like a light in no time. Jake and I made sure to put them in pajamas since we had a long flight and wanted them to be as comfortable as possible. One o'clock rolled in before we knew it and everyone for the Disneyland trip was at Rachel's house. Mom and Dad had two vans ready for all of us and they helped put in suitcases and car seats. They would be flying our family's private airplane to California and would go back to Forks to take care of Stitch. They were happy to do all of this, I invited them to come along for the trip but they preferred not to sparkle like diamonds in sunny California. Getting in the plane went along smoothly. The guys got the plane boarded with all of the suitcases while us ladies boarded the plane with the kids and our carry on bags. Private planes were far more better than regular planes, the seats were more comfortable we had access to any TV show we wanted, the bathrooms were nicer, you name it. We were all pretty pumped about spending a couple of weeks in California but right now we were all pretty tired. So right after takeoff, we were also hit the snooze button.

A/N: I hope you're all excited for the Disneyland trip! A lot will happen and I hope you're all ready for it. Anyways, here are some links

Rachel's second dress:

en/a-line-short-mini-wedding-dress-sweetheart-tulle_ ?currency=USD&litb_from=paid_adwords_shopping&sku=1_36%7C20_9547&utm_source=google_shopping&utm_medium=cpc&adword_mt=&adword_ct=84521534954&adword_kw=&adword_pos=1o17&adword_pl=&adword_net=g&adword_tar=&adw_src_id=1810908567_303058514_21765981794_pla-165738438554&gclid=CI3Vl7C18MsCFQIKaQodyOEECQ

Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran

youtu .be/ lp-EO5I60KA

I Wish You Love by Frank Sinatra

youtu .be /KJpQZOpI1hs

You Are the Sunshine of My Life by Stevie Wonder

youtu .be /3wZ_b_uUAdQ


	20. The Happiest Place in the World

A/N: Disneyland trip is finally here!

Chapter 20: The Happiest Place in the World

Jacob POV:

We arrived at LAX at seven in the morning. The kids were up by then and were super excited about going to Disneyland. Chloë didn't understand too much but she was excited because everyone else was. We gave Edward and Bella hugs goodbye and started to load the two vans we rented out to drive to Anaheim. I would be driving one van and Solomon would be driving the other we arrived at Disneyland by 9:45, give or take. I forgot how hot California could get. We were all pretty sweaty by the time we stepped out of the vans.

"I think we're all due for a shower and bath." Nessie said as she piled her hair on the top of her head.

"I couldn't agree more." I helped the bellhop with our luggage.

Despite being sweaty and hot, the kids were still pretty pumped about going on a bunch of rides. We went into the lobby and met Mickey Mouse and Goofy. Jay practically lost his wits when Mickey gave him a high five. Ness took care of things with the front desk and we went to the elevator to our big room. The big room was more like a penthouse, what on Earth did Ness put us in? It had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a small living room, and a kitchen. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped.

"I'll get the boys bathed, who wants to take care of the girls?" Ness asked.

"I'll do it." Rachel volunteered, "I want to be in the park within the next couple hours. We can take turns showering and watching the kids."

"Great idea, pregnant lady is going in the shower first." Becca sang, "Solomon can you order lunch for everybody."

"Sure." he kissed her cheek and got busy with the phone.

So pretty much all the bathrooms were occupied. I helped Paul unpack everything and once the kids were out the bath, we got them lathered up in lotion and dressed. I took the coolest shower in the history of showers and came out just in time for lunch. Solomon got everyone something decent. There were grilled cheeses, chicken fingers, and carrots. Super kid friendly.

Nessie looked so beautiful with her light blue shirt and white shorts. She could work the simplest of things. She was busy putting on sunscreen on her creamy skin, I'm sure I was staring for too long and it was confirmed when she caught me and started to blush.

Knock, knock.

Hmm? Who could that be? I got up from my seat and went to open the door. It was Anna and Elsa from that Frozen movie. Nessie really did plan everything out, I'm pretty impressed with my wife if I do say so myself.

Summer and Sahara practically screamed when they finally got a glimpse of the characters. The boys were in awe too, they liked Frozen just as much. Chloë couldn't stop staring at Elsa's blue dress, I'll have to get her one.

"Olaf told me that we had some pretty cool visitors coming today. Could it be you guys?" Anna said brightly.

"I think we have a winner, they seem like a pretty cool bunch." Elsa added.

"I'll let you in on a secret. Come close." Anna bent down and the kids huddled around her.

"Mickey Mouse, himself, told Elsa and I to give you guys with ears with your names on it. Can you believe it?!"

"So cool!" Jay's eyes widened.

"I know, buddy! I think Anna here has them in her satchel here." Elsa grinned.

"How could I forget?" Anna dug into her satchel and handed Elsa some of the ears, "Is there an Abraham in here?"

"Right here, Anna!" Abe raised his hand and Anna placed the ears o. His head.

"Summer?" Elsa called out.

"Here! Here!" Summer bounced up and down.

"Here you go, little snowflake. Now no one will confuse you with your sister." Elsa then turned towards Sahara, "What's your name, maybe I have your ears here."

"I'm Sahara Rose!" she said excitedly.

"Beautiful names, I think I have yours right…. here." Elsa pulled out Sahara's ears.

"Edward?" Anna held up his ears.

"Over here!" Jay plopped himself right in front of Anna, "You can call me Jay though."

"You must be Chloë." Elsa approached Ness and the baby.

Chloë smiled at Elsa and leaned her head on Nessie's shoulder.

"Are you being shy?" Ness chuckled.

"Here, Chloë." she placed it on her head, "The perfect fit."

"And ears for Blake!" Anna sang.

All the kids were pretty hyped up after that. After a few hugs and pictures, Anna and Elsa were on their way. They left behind the ears for the adults. I'm sure Ness had to get her name custom made since she pretty much the only Renesmee out there. I helped put her ears in and leaned down to give her a quick kiss on her lips. I earned a smile for that.

I put Chloë's stroller together and placed her in it. It would make it easier for everyone this way. I could carry a couple of diaper bags on the handlebars and anything else we pick up along the way can go in the pouch underneath. Most importantly, Chloë was a happy camper. The kids were practically running out the room and to the elevator. They decided the first ride they wanted to go to is the Mad Tea Party and then that Peter Pan ride. Nessie brought her Canon camera and had it around her neck. She snapped plenty of pictures of the attractions and of our family. We had someone take a picture of us in front of the big castle and another with Jay and Chloë. The line was pretty short for the Mad Tea Party and we all got in. Each family had their own teacup and had a great time. Jay's eyes were widened but I could tell he liked it, Chloë might've been too young for it. She cried a little but once she saw Jay having a good time she relaxed a bit.

We went on a whole bunch of rides and when the sun started to set we decided that it would be a good time to settle down for some dinner. We found a nice restaurant called Village Haus. The theme of it was Pinocchio and they offered a variety of food. The kids rambled on and on about all the cool rides they went on as they ate their sliders and quesadillas. Ness and I shared a steak, it tasted great. Ness got a side of chicken ceaser salad and I got a side of good ol' mashed potatoes. The kids were out a little while after we got back to our penthouse. Chloë was the last to go down and we put her in a basinet in the kids' room.

"You look so beautiful today, ." I told her as I took off her Mickey Mouse ears, "You always do."

"You look pretty handsome yourself, Mr. Black." She got on her tip toes,"You know I like that outfit on you."

That's right. She loved it when I wore a white shirt and blue jeans.

I leaned down and have her a soft kiss on her lips, "I do."

"Mmm, let's go take a bath."

And we did, a rather nice one if I do say so myself.


	21. Surprise Appearance

A/N: Are you guys ready for the surprise ?

Chapter 21:Surprise Appearance

Renesmee POV:

It was our fourth day at Disneyland, we'd leave on Sunday morning to go to our home by the beach. It was pretty much ready but Grandpa Carlisle and Uncle Jasper had to double check everything with the gas and water lines. They'd come out here in a couple of days to do the finishing touches and they promised not to leave before we get there. I know Jay and Chloë would love to see them. I decided to make pancakes for breakfast, I had a dream about it last night and had to get my hands on it.

I woke up earlier than everyone else because I had to pee so it was the perfect opportunity to surprise everybody with a yummy breakfast. It'll be a nice change from room service or a restaurant and it's probably a lot more healthier – minus all the sugar added on top! Of course, as soon as I started to get everything ready to go, Chloë decided she wanted to be up too. I put her in her high chair so she could watch me cook and I played some music for us. She loved all of it. Especially when. I started singing to her.

"Pretty, pretty, such a pretty, pretty, pretty girl." I sang, "Come on baby, please, please, please."

I heard Jake out of bed and come into the kitchen to join us. By then, I was mixing the batter. All I heard was Chloë squealing in delight and Jake joined in the singing.

"You can put me out on the street. Put me out, without no shoes on my feet! But put me out, put me out, put me out, put me out of my misery!" he sang to her before blowing raspberries on her tummy.

"Aww she liked it." I chuckled and turned around to give Jake a kiss.

"That's my girl! She loves Rolling Stones just like her old man."

"You two are dorks." Becky came out of the kid's room with Jay in her arms.

"You love us." Jake tussled her hair.

"Whatever." Becky jokingly rolled her eyes, "Whatcha cooking, Ten? It smells great."

"Cinnamon pancakes. And then there will be an assembly line of stuff you can pile on top of it." I poured some batter onto the frying pan.

"Pancakes, pancakes!" Jay cheered.

"That's your favorite." Jake grinned, "Mom makes the best."

"Mommy does." he agreed.

After I flipped the pancakes, I crossed the room to kiss all over my sons face, earning some giggles. That's a sound I'll never get tired of hearing. His laughter is just so contagious! I can't help but be happy when he is. Breakfast was done in no time and everyone was up and ready to eat. I had a variety of toppings for everyone like strawberries, bananas, blueberries, peanut butter, Nutella, chocolate chips, you name it. Rebecca had a helping of everything there was to offer, I can tell Solomon was ready to hurl at her mountain of a plate. That's a pregnant woman's dream! I stuck with Nutella and maple syrup and my little ones had peanut butter and bananas. In all, it was a pretty yummy breakfast.

We decided to give the kids a pool day since we didn't want them to get burnt out on the park. They all seemed pretty pumped about it. The guys blew up a lot of pool toys and floaties while the girls got the kids in their bathing suits. I bought all of them matching Mickey and Minnie Mouse swimsuits and they just looked so darn cute!

"I'm king of the pool!" Jay beat on his chest.

They watched Tarzan last night before bed.

"You can't swim without your floaties so you're not king yet!" Abe protested, "I can swim to the deep end all by myself so I'm king of the pool."

"And just for that, you can only stay in the shallow end and watch over your little brother." Rebecca tapped her foot, "Not a wise choice of words, Abraham."

Abe pouted and folded his arms. Luckily, Jay didn't cry. He just shrugged it off and hopped into Jake's arms. It didn't take long for us all to get ready so we didn't waste time getting to the poolside. The kids were nearly jumping up and down when they saw the blue water. We settled at a spot near the pool and underneath an umbrella and lathered up the kids in sunscreen. I doubt my kids could get sunburnt but better safe than sorry.

Rebecca and I sat on the stairs with Chloë while the guys played in the water with the bigger kids. The water was nice and cool in contrast to the scorching California temperature. Chloë had the time of her life kicking her legs in the water, she just looked so happy.

"How is it like to have a daughter?" Becky asked me.

"Well it is definitely different from having a son, for sure." I ran my fingers through Chloë's waves, "It makes me want to be a better woman so she knows how to hold herself when she's older. There's nothing like it really."

"I'm so used to my boys that I feel like I won't do Mona any justice." Becky admitted.

"You will." I reassured her, "It'll be natural for you, and you will understand once she's in your arms."

"Mama! Spin with me!" Blake called out.

"Will do sweetie!" she stood up and walked down the stairs, "I'll feel like a beached whale as soon as I get out of this pool."

"Have fun, love." I chuckled.

My little lady and I watched everyone have a great time in the pool. Jake busied himself with teaching Jay how to swim, I have no doubt that he'd come out the pool being a pro. He is a smart kid. We were getting into the late afternoon and the kids were starting to get hungry so I ordered a bunch of ham and cheese sandwiches for everybody. The kids liked it because it was shaped like Mickey Mouse.

Rebecca stayed back a little by the pool since she felt extremely heavy. I know all too well how that feels. When I finished cutting up Chloë's sandwich into bites, I went over to her to make sure she's okay. I honestly have no idea how she could possibly just sit there when it's so hot out.

"Hey girl, are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Well I'm mostly dry, but I just have zero energy right now. Mind helping me get up?"

"Sure, no problem." I held my hands out to her and helped her up.

It was then that water ran down her legs and by the smell of it, it wasn't from the pool. Her water broke!

"Oh my! Someone call the ambulance! Her water broke!" I yelled out.

"What?!" Rachel shrieked.

Solomon was already was dialing up 911 and he was rushing to Becky's side. The kids were mostly confused but Paul and Jake did a great job at getting them out if the way and packing up everything so we're all ready to go.

"Well I'll be damned. Little nugget would make an appearance during this trip." Becky chuckled nervously while we walked her over to one of the pool chairs.

"You're gonna be okay, everything is fine." Solomon repeated to either Becky or himself.

The staff brought us some towels and ice to help before the ambulance comes. I can tell they were a little spooked, it isn't everyday someone's water breaks at a resort. I heard the ambulance get here before everyone else did. Before I knew it the ambulance team was putting Rebecca on a stretcher and asking her some questions. Solomon followed her inside the ambulance and we all agreed that we'd get the kids dressed and meet them at the hospital. Of course, Blake and Abe were worried about their mother but I think they're so excited to meet their little sister.

It's safe to say that our stay at the resort would be cut short. After we meet up with Rebecca and Solomon, we might as well go to our vacation home. Besides, I'm sure Becky would like to be as comfortable as possible once her and the baby are discharged from the hospital. Rachel and I made the guys pack up all the stuff while we got the kids cleaned up and dressed in their pajamas. We'd be at the hospital for awhile.

"Is the baby here yet?" Blake asked.

"No, she's still in your mommy's tummy. She'll get here soon though." I said while I shimmied his foot into his shoes.

"Everything is packed and ready." Paul zipped up the last suitcase.

"Thanks, honey." Rach grinned at him, "Alright kiddies. I want a single file line right behind Uncle Jake. We're going to go see Becky and then go head to Auntie Ren's and Uncle Jake's summer home."

I picked up my crawling little girl and handed her to Rachel, "Stay with Auntie Ray for a little bit. I gotta go handle things with the front desk."

"No problemo. I'd love to hang out with this cutie for a little."

Chloë just flashed her pretty smile at her aunt. Such a pretty girl. As ordered, the kids followed Jake in a single filed line and we got into the elevator. Dealing with the front desk was pretty easy and I mentally thanked Aunt Alice for helping Jake and I with our stocks. None of this would be possible without her hard work. I met up with the rest of the family soon after and everyone was ready to go. Solomon texted Rachel that they were at a hospital fifteen minutes away from the resort and that Rebecca is getting hooked onto the machines. I can't wait to meet my new niece!

Jacob POV:

We arrived at the hospital early in the evening. The nurses told us to wait in the family waiting room and that she would call Solomon over to us. I couldn't help but be a little nervous for my sister, her previous pregnancies had complications and I didn't want her or my new niece to be at any type of risk. Solomon came out to see us and we all stood up to hear any sort of news.

"Everything is fine." Solomon reassured us.

I sighed in relief, "You're in scrubs though. What's going on?"

"The baby isn't head down. She's sideways actually so we're preparing for a C-Section and the baby will be in the NICU to make sure she's breathing okay."

It could've been worse. She had to have an emergency C-Section with Blake because his heart rate dropped too quickly when she tried to push, that was scary for all of us.

"Go back to my sister. We'll be waiting here." Rachel placed her hands on Solomon's shoulders.

Solomon thanked all of us and gave his boys a hug before going back to Rebecca. We all sat down and played the waiting game, thankfully, they had a playing center for the kids so they had fun with it. I wrapped my arm around Ness and she got comfortable on my chest. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she was sniffing the air.

Before I could even speak she said, "Jake, do you have any change on you."

Weird. I got my wallet out of my pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"This is all I have."

"Perfect." she swiped it out of my hand and dashed down the hallway.

A couple of minutes later she returned with the most mischievous smile on her face. What on earth did she do? She plopped herself back down on the seat next to me and let out a little giggle.

"What was that all about?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I couldn't help myself." she opened up her purse to me.

It was literally a candy store in there. She had licorice, candy bars, sour candy, and chocolates. She hates all of those!

"Ness, you hate candy." I raised my eyebrow.

"I know." she drummed her small fingers on her belly.

"Are you?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I think so." she opened up a bag of M&M's, "We'll find out soon, I want today to be about your sister and her baby."

"Fine with me." I kissed her temple.

A couple of hours later, a nurse came out to tell us that the baby arrived and that she's healthy and well. Solomon followed in after and got his boys to see their mother and little sister first. He looked so happy, I could only imagine the joy Rebecca is feeling. Ness and our kids were the last to see my sister and little Mona and I have to say, she is just the sweetest little girl. Mona is definitely smaller that her brother's were and she had a breathing tube in her nose. She looked a lot like Rebecca it is just so cute.

"She's just so beautiful." Nessie dabbed some tears out of the corner of her eyes.

"Spitting image of you." I grinned.

"Thanks." Rebecca said, she couldn't keep her eyes off her little bundle of joy.

"Does baby like milk like my sister?" Jay asked.

"She does, bud." Solomon chuckled.

"Cool." he smiled at little Mona.

"Doctor says we can go in a few days, she's doing pretty well for a premie." Solomon told us.

"Don't worry about your boys, we'll take care of them." Ness said as she watched Chloë look at the baby.

"Thanks so much." Rebecca looked up at us, "We'll let you know if anything happens."

Once that was done and over with, we all decided to leave the hospital and make our way to our home near the beach. With a little over a week left of our vacation, I couldn't wait to get some R&R with my wife and family.


	22. California Home

A/N: I'm pretty sure some of you are expecting this to happen but here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter 22: California Home

Jacob POV:

I was in awe on how beautiful it looked. Everything was just perfect. I couldn't believe what I was seeing."

"It's beautiful, isn't it." Nessie took my hand in her's and kissed it.

"Wow." I breathed out as I pulled the van into the roundabout driveway.

I noticed that Carlisle's and Jasper's cars were also parked in the driveway. Ness told me they were checking everything on the house. I could already smell Esme's cooking in the kitchen, my mouth is already watering. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper all came out to greet us.

"Papa! Nana! Auntie Ally! Uncle Jasper!" Jay shrieked in excitement.

The moment I got him out of his car seat he was running at his top speed to them. It was so funny to watch. Ness got Chloë out and walked over to give her family a hug.

"Edward, would you mind helping me get the suitcases out the trunk?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" He jumped onto his back.

"What're you cooking, Mom?" I bent down so Esme could kiss my cheek and hug me.

"Oh something the kids will like. Lobster ravioli with garlic bread and for dessert some crème puffs."she smiled.

"Oh my goodness! My Coco Chanel has grown so much! Look how pretty you are!" Alice cooed at Chloë, who smiled at her.

"Grandpa, do you think I could have a checkup soon?" Nessie asked with a smile on her face.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme and gave her a nod. The pixie had a knowing smile on her face and Ness made her zip it.

"Oh you're no fun." she pouted and spun around with Chloë, "Alright little princess, you need to learn the importance of a shoe collection.

Paul and Rachel were in awe as were the rest of the kids. I'm so glad we had enough room for the entire family. Exactly what Ness and I wanted. And with a growing family like ours, we'd need all the space.

"Uncle Jake! Are we staying here?!" Abe asked me.

"Yep, for a week and then we're going back to La Push." I told him.

"Cool!"

"Alright let me give you guys a tour." Ness clapped her hands excitedly.

This house was even more beautiful than our homes in Alaska and Forks put together. We had a decent sized swimming pool with a pool house in the backyard that also came with a pathway to the beach. The kitchen was a heaven for anyone who loves to cook like Nessie and my sisters. The kitchen had two ovens, one of the modern hand sensor sinks, stainless steel appliances, and beautiful granite countertops. We had a total of eight bedrooms in the house. The master bedroom had the perfect view of the beach and it also had a fireplace with a TV on it. The kids' bedroom doubled as a playroom and was smacked in the middle between the master bedroom and where my sisters and their husbands would stay at. Everything was furnished and decorated to perfection. Ness and Esme really outdone themselves.

When the kids went off to play and Rachel and Paul got things set up in their room, I pulled Ness in for a kiss. I could tell I surprised her a little bit but she relaxed and wrapped her arms around me.

"It looks great, honey." I ran my thumb across her jaw.

"I splurged a little bit, but I want this to be a house we can all enjoy for years."she gave me her pretty smile.

I kissed her lips again and then her cheeks before weaving my fingers between her's, "I think we'll be enjoying plenty tonight."

She blushed and turned her face away from me, "Jacob! Don't tease me like that!"

I laughed a little and pulled her in for a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Dinner is ready!" Esme sang as she rang the bell.

"Oh goodie!" Summer shouted,followed by the rest of the kids ran down the stairs.

Chloë thought she could crawl down the stairs but I picked her up just in time. She pouted at me and blew raspberries on her arm, earning her sweet laugh.

"Sorry, cutie. You have to learn how to walk first before you go down these stairs."

As always, dinner was a success with Esme. I forgot that Nessie has a weakness for her grandmother's lobster ravioli. Chloë seemed to like it just as much while Jay thought it tasted good. He preferred baked ziti.

"Mmm! Esme I desperately need this recipe!" Rachel licked her fork clean.

"It's quite simple actually, I'll type one up for you." Esme cleaned her hands, "I'll let you in on a secret, put in any vegetable and you'll trick the little ones."

"That'll be a major help, these girls only eat corn, they need their greens!"

"Mini me is the exact same way except his favorite is carrots." I spooned some more ravioli onto my plate.

"When you're ready, we can get your check up done." Carlisle told Ness.

"One more plate and I'll be good to go, Pops."

After dinner, the kids played for an hour before we put them to bed. As always, Chloë was the last one to fall asleep and we put her in a pack and play in the room with the other kids since she didn't wake up in the middle of the night anymore. We then met up with Carlisle in the dining room and he had a pregnancy test kit and a stestescope. I kinda wish he had the other equipment that would allow us to see the baby if indeed we are having another baby but this wasn't expected. Completely !

"Okay, time for the five minutes of fate!" Ness picked up the box and waved it.

"We'll still be here." Carlisle smiled.

"Let's see what we get." I followed Ness into the bathroom.

I shut the door behind us and waited for Nessie as she did her business. Once she finished she put the cap back on and flushed the toilet. Five minutes. I could tell Ness was a little nervous, she washed her hands twice and paced around the small bathroom.

"It's gonna be okay." I reminded her, "Baby or not."

"I know. I know." she sighed and drummed her fingers on the counter, "I hate this waiting game."

"I know you do."

She checked her watch and started counting down. I guess it was getting close to the five minute mark. I stood up and wrapped an arm around her and stared at the stick of fate until it finally gave us our result.

Renesmee POV:

Yes! It says yes! We're having another baby, a third baby at that!

I practically jumped on Jacob and kissed all over his face. We exchanged matching grins and shared a brief kiss. I declare this as a selfie moment so I pulled out my phone and held my positive pregnancy test while Jake wrapped me up in his arms and kissed my cheek. After I took the picture I sent it to literally everybody and then Jake and I walked back to my family in the dining room.

"I'm so excited for you!" Alice squealed and hugged Jake and I.

"Congrats." Grandpa Carlisle grinned and pat on the seat beside him.

I sat down and pulled my shirt up a little, "Thank you!"

"I work pretty fast if I do say so myself." Jake said smugly.

Oh, goodness. It's a blessing that Uncle Emmett isn't here to encourage Jake to act like a boy going to puberty.

"Heavens!" Esme gasped and smacked Jake with a cloth.

"Nice, Grandma." I smirked.

I felt the cool metal of the stethoscope on my lower abdomen and Grandpa's face was serious for a second and then he started to smile.

"Very strong heartbeat." he nodded to himself.

"Awesome." I gently poked my tummy.

While Grandpa busied himself with taking measurements of my tummy, I took a look at my phone because it was buzzing like crazy. Rebecca? I'm surprised she's still up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I'm tired as hell but I got your text! she yelled in a whisper, "Just when I pop one out, you pop one in!"

"I know, it's crazy!" I laughed a little, "How's your little girl?"

"Just darling." Rebecca sighed happily, "Solomon is obsessed with her."

"That's so cute!"

"How are my boys?"

"They've been great, no tantrums. Right now they're in the kids' room watching Minions until they pass out."

"Oh Blake just loves that movie."

"It is a favorite of Jay's too." I said while watching Grandpa write down the measurements.

"Well I have to sleep before Mona wakes up screaming." Becky told me, "Give Jake a kiss for me and congrats!"

"Thanks and I will. Sleep tight!" I said before ending the call.

"Alright, everything seems to be okay. I think it's time for us to head back to Canada." Grandpa said while backing away his medical supplies.

"It was really nice seeing you all." I got up to hug all of them, "You're all still coming down for Jay's birthday right?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Grandma Esme smoothed out my hair.

With some more goodbyes, my family packed their things in their cars and sped off to the airport. I really miss seeing them everyday but one day we'll all be together again. I know Aunt Rose and Mom were planning a year long family tour through Europe, I have no idea when that would be but I'm sure my kids would just love it. Plus, I'd love to learn something new about the European culture and see some old friends again.

"How should we tell our kids?" Jake asked me.

"Jay will totally get it and he'll be excited, I'm not quite sure Chloë will get it though. I hope she doesn't get jealous." I thought a bit, "We'll wing it."

"Yeah, winging it went well with Jay. We'll get the hang of it."

And with that we went to bed and fooled around a bit.


	23. Reunited

A/N: Links at the end of the chapter

Chapter 23: Reunited

Renesmee POV:

Jake and I woke up before everyone else and we used that time wisely. We made love to each other nice and slow as the sun rises over the beach. Seeing the rays illuminate Jake's tan skin was something so beautiful. I need to appreciate not having morning sickness while it lasts. I'm totally not looking forward to spending a few days a week hunched over a toilet but I'm so excited to have another little creation!

"I think it's gonna be another little girl this time." Jake said as he kissed all over my shoulders.

"I think it'll be a boy. Kinda like an AB pattern." I laughed, "Either way, one of them will be outnumbered."

It was then I heard my phone buzzing for a FaceTime call. It was my mom and dad. I hurriedly put on a shirt so they wouldn't see my bare shoulders and answered the call.

"My little nudger is having another baby!" Mom shrieked.

"Congrats, I'm sure this will be another beautiful baby like the others." Dad adjusted his phone.

"Thanks." I giggled and looked up at Jake.

"We can't believe it happened so fast." Jake trailed his fingers along my belly.

"Doing the math, Chloë will be six or seven months old by the time the new baby arrives?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, she'll look and feel like a one year old." I got up to put on a pair of shorts.

"We can't wait to see you guys, we miss you." Mom sighed.

"We miss you too, Mom. Right, Jake?"

"Of course!"

"Okay well we have to feed Stitch and take him out for a walk." Dad told us, "We'll talk to you later."

"I love you. Bye!"

"Bye!" They said in unison before hanging up.

I could hear that the kids were starting to wake up along with Rachel and Paul. While Jake got up to make himself look decent, I went into the kids' room and put on some Nick Jr. Chloë reached up for me so I grabbed her out of her pack and play and gave her plenty of kisses and I bent down to give my little man a kiss.

"Hey, Ness. Let's take the girls downstairs to make this really yummy breakfast I found on Pinterest and the guys could take the boys for a walk." Rachel said while leaning against the doorway.

"That sounds like a really good idea, Rach. How does that sound, Chloë?" she just leaned her head on my chest.

"Summer, Rosie, come over here. We're gonna make some breakfast." Rachel called them over.

"Yay!" the twins sped to their mother's feet.

"Oh! I have these cute mommy and me robes I bought online for us. I also bought one for Becky when Mona gets bigger." I smiled, "Follow me!"

I took them to one of the spare bedrooms which acted as a storage room for now and brought out one of the suitcases that had the robes. They were so cute I could burst! And the girls just adored them! After we got our robes on we headed downstairs while Paul and Jake went into the kids' room to get them dressed for a walk.

"So what are we making?" I asked as we got into the kitchen.

"French toast casserole." Rachel smiled, "Since it is so sweet and sugary, I want the kids to eat something healthy too so we can get their serving of vegetables and fruit with it."

"What kind of vegetable were you thinking?" I got some pots and pans out.

"A choice between greens. Celery or snap peas are there choices. And to make sure they eat it, I'll serve it to them before the casserole and they have to eat it or they don't get the sweet stuff."

"Oooh, bribery! Nice!" I gave her a high five.

"I know, they'll hate us for a second but it's good for them!" she opened up the fridge, "Wow, it's like a grocery store in here!"

"Yep!" I laughed as she passed me some ingredients.

Once we got everything we needed we rolled up our sleeves and washed our hands and out our long hair up in ponytails. All the guys came downstairs ready for their walk and our husband's gave us kisses. Rachel told them to be back in 45 minutes and they were gone.

It was a lot of fun having a girls only morning. The french toast casserole turned out looking amazing. The kids would just love it. Rachel and I involved the girls in everything so they weren't just sitting there watching us do all the work. Chloë had a lot of fun helping me make a mixed berry fruit salad. She was in charge of dumping the berries and I held my hands over hers as we mixed it with the Greek yogurt. Every great cook tastes their food so I let her try a spoonful and she loved it!

After that we washed the veggies and left them to drain. All we had to do now was wait for the french toast casserole to finish cooking and then everything would be done. We used that time to teach the girls how to set the table, which the twins had a lot of fun with. By the time the boys came back, the casserole was done and cooling down. Jake and Paul made sure that the boys washed up and Rach and I told them the deal. We set the celery and snap peas on the table and everyone sat down. Everyone be chose which veggie they wanted, Jay and Chloë chose celery because they could dip it in ranch. Jake and I chose the snap peas. Bribery turned out to be a success and everyone got to enjoy the french toast casserole with mixed berry fruit salad. Finger licking good is the perfect way to describe how great that tasted.

Rachel and I volunteered to clean up the kitchen and the guys were in charge of getting all the kids ready for the pool since they didn't really get to enjoy the pool at the resort to the fullest. Our plan was to tire them out so they'd have a great night's rest and we can have adult time. I never appreciated spending time with my sister in law one on one until we both had kids. Now we love it every chance we get it.

Jacob POV:

Pool time with the kids is great but having some time to unwind is so much more greater. Don't get me wrong, I can spend all day playing with my kids but having my type of fun every once in a whole is fun too. Once we put the kids down, the adults had a lot of fun. Paul and I enjoyed our beer, Ness had herself some cream soda in a wine class, and my light weight sister poured herself a third glass on Moscato.

"Y'know, before I became a mom I was strictly a tequila girl. Wine is such a mom drink." she slurred.

"Yeah, tequila and Bud Light gave us Summer and Sahara." Paul thought out loud.

Rachel and I both glared at him. He's such a dumbass, especially after a few drinks in him. Rachel downed her wine and stormed off to the pool house, Paul following her apologizing. Nessie was giggling at the exchange and set her glass down to give me a hug.

"You think that's funny?" I smirked at her.

"Yeah, she isn't _really_ mad at him. She does it on purpose." She laughed some more.

I pulled her in for a quick kiss and led her to sit with me on the lounge chair we had in our backyard, "And do you do that me?"

"I have other ways of teasing you."

"Really now?"

"Yep, all I have to do is give you a look and you're all mine."

And she was giving me _that_ look. The atmosphere quickly changed between us and before I knew it we were kissing each other like we haven't seen each other in forever. I was one step to taking off her shirt until I heard a moan that wasn't coming from Nessie. Ness must've heard it to, we both ceased our actions and looked at the beach house. Paul and Rachel were in there. Um gross, but as long as they clean up in there it shouldn't be a big deal.

Nessie laughed and covered her mouth, "Wow, I guess they have to enjoy their honeymoon as it lasts right."

"I guess so." I shook my head and smiled, "Let's go to bed, Lord knows how long it'll take us to fall asleep."

"Agreed."

The next few days went along smoothly and Becca was discharged from the hospital with my new niece. Rachel and Paul took Blake and Abe to go pick up them up and they came back all together not too long. Mona is such a cutie, she really looks so much like Rebecca. All the kids were on their best behavior which made everyone happy. Ness made Rebecca some really good herbal tea for healing since she had stitches all over her abdomen from the c-section. She also brought down a basinet so Rebecca could just chill on the couch and not worry too much.

"I can't believe you're going to have another baby, Ness!" Rebecca squealed.

"Mommy, you have a baby in your tummy?" Jay tilted his head.

Chloë did the same thing though I'm pretty sure she didn't get what was going on.

"You didn't tell them yet? Oh my gosh I'm sorry!"

"No, it's fine." Ness reassured her, "And yes, Jay, you're going to have another baby brother or sister."

"So Chloë is gonna be a big sister too?"

"Right on, buddy." I nodded my head.

"Let's try to get her to understand a little." Ness said, "Chloë, you see baby Mona?"

Chloë looked over at the tiny newborn then back at Ness with a smile.

"Well Mommy has a baby inside her belly too. And it'll grow and grow inside of her until he or she is ready to come into the world like Mona." I explained.

Chloë looked back and forth between Mona and Nessie with a raised eyebrow. We broke little ground, but just like Jay, she's probably understand once Ness gets bigger.

"This time are you going to have a boy baby, Mommy?" Jay asked.

"We won't know until it gets here, sweetie." Nessie ran her fingers through his hair.

"So what do you guys have planned for today?" Solomon asked.

"Well since you guys are home, we could have a night in. Movie night with some yummy treats so good, we only have a few more days left out in California anyways." Ness proposed.

"That's not a bad idea actually. Paul and I could make a fort for the kids." I chimed in.

"Ooh! I have so many cute recipes from Pinterest we can try out just for the occasion!" Rachel clapped her hands.

"Okay, you guys have to give me a crash course on this Pinterest." Nessie threw her arms in the air.

"Renesmee!" Becca gasped, "You haven't devoted your life to the Pinterest gods?"

"No?"

And with that my sister harassed my wife about the wonders of Pinterest before actually getting things done. I wish the days here could last longer here but at the same time I can't wait to get home and see the rest of my family. It's easy to say that this won't be our last summer trip as a family.

A/N: Mommy and me robes

mommematch pajamas/matching-kimono-robes/


	24. Coming Home

A/N: I have a mini surprise coming along. It's pretty sweet for a certain couple hope you enjoy!

Chapter 24: Coming Home

Jacob POV:

After two wonderful weeks in sunny California, we hopped on a private plane to go back to cloudy Washington. Nessie's parents brought the plane over here to pick us up. I was actually really happy to see them and I'm sure Nessie was too but she was finally getting a kick of morning sickness. Edward came prepared so after Nessie took a trip to the bathroom, she had a glass of O positive waiting for her.

I would say the flight went pretty smoothly, we left at the crack a dawn so all the kids were asleep and starting to wake up by the end of the flight. When we landed, Dad and Charlie were there waiting for us. The minute Jay caught a glimpse of them he went running, even Chloë got excited. By the time everyone got off the plane, Jay was already in Charlie's arms telling him all about the trip. Dad got to meet little Mona for the first time and was completely in love with her too.

"We're pregnant again!" Nessie clapped her hands and I smiled at her.

"That was quick. Congrats, Renesmee." Charlie gave her a side hug.

"Music to my ears! More grandchildren for me." Dad's smile grew wider.

After chatting a bit more, we all went our separate ways and went home. Damn, I really miss this place. Our California home is our home too for sure but this is where we're building our family and watching them grow. We were all happy to be back.

Stitch gave Jay the warmest welcome and the two already started playing and running around the house. Chloë was just content playing with her Barbie doll on the living room floor. This felt right.

"They're so cute." Nessie giggled and leaned her head on my chest.

"I mean we're pretty cute people so our kids only would be the cutest." I said smugly.

"Oh, shut up." Nessie laughed and went over to sit on the couch.

"I probably say this a lot but I love you so much." I followed her.

"And I love you." she beamed and rested her legs on my lap, "I was thinking, the kids really loved the pool in California and it's nice out here, why not build a pool in the backyard."

"That's not a bad idea actually, we'll have to get it gated since the kids are little and also because of the dog, but they'd just love it."

"What do you think guys? Should we get a pool in the backyard?" Nessie asked.

Jay stopped in his tracks and started cheering.

"Yes! Pool!" he hopped up and down.

"And what about you, Miss Chloë?" I held my arms out to her while she crawled towards them.

She had a big smile on her face and made a happy noise. I guess that's a 'yes'.

"Poo!" She said in the softest voice.

"Honey, are you saying pool?" Nessie asked excitedly.

"Poo!"

Funny how pool is her first word, in a sense, after all her gift influences water. She just couldn't quite get her little mouth to make the l sound. Her effort was incredibly cute though.

"Then we'll definitely have one built for us." I hugged my little girl against me.

"How about we order some pizza, I want to enjoy this night." Nessie ran her fingers through Chloë's waves, "And I'll email Grandma Esme about the pool."

"Anything you want."

Our day was pretty slow but I didn't particularly mind it. Ness and I had the best time with our kids. We danced to their favorite music, played fetch with Stitch, watched a movie, pretty much everything. And to make the day even better, Ness only got sick twice! In her book, that's a good day. The kids were a little concerned but we reassured them that this is perfectly normal when Mommy has a baby in her tummy.

Chloë caught onto us loving her trying to say pool and said it throughout the day. I'm hoping her next word will be Daddy or Mommy. It'll probably be Jay which would be pretty cute too. Esme really like our pool plans and said she'd get some workers out there within the next couple of weeks to start working on it. We added on some cool pool accessories too like a diving board and a nice pool slide. My brothers will definitely love it. When I told them, I could hear them howling over the screen, they were all pretty pumped about it. Especially the younger guys.

Now we kicked back on our living room floor with the little ones eating a meat lovers pizza with cheesy bread while watching Tarzan. Ness made sure to cut up Chloë's pizza into small bites so she could eat by herself. We were thinking about cutting up Jay's too but he looked so darn adorable and hilarious trying to take a bite of his slice. He wasn't choking nor did he have any issues eating it so we just left him be.

"This was my favorite movie as a kid." Nessie sighed as she peeled off some of the pepperoni and plopped it into her mouth.

"Weally (really), Mommy?" Jay said with a mouthful of pizza.

"That's right, sweetheart." Nessie passed him a napkin, "I used to watch it with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie when I just as big as you."

"That's pretty cute, Ness." I smiled.

"Gosh, don't get me started on my obsession with The Little Mermaid," she started but was interuppted by the buzzing of her phone, "Hmm? It's Nahuel."

"Go ahead and answer. Isn't he in Ireland with Leah?"

"Yeah." she swiped left to answer, "Hey, what's going on Nahuel?"

Renesmee POV:

"Sorry to bother you, I know you and your family just got back from your vacation."

"No, no, don't worry about it." I got up and went into the kitchen.

"This is sorta an emergency." Nahuel started, "Leah and I are tracking my father in Europe again because there was a story about a woman who had a full term pregnancy within a month."

"Another baby?"

"Yeah, it's a girl. We found her and her mother was dead, she had her aunt with her but she told me she couldn't take of the baby since she has to provide for her children." Nahuel continued, "When I brought Gus home you were telling me about someone who may be willing to adopt any brothers or sisters that popped up? I really want to make sure that they all have a place to go, I was lucky enough to have my aunt."

"I understand and yes I know someone who would like to adopt." I immediately thought about my Aunt Rosalie, "Remember Rosalie and Emmett? I know they'd love to have a baby."

"Ah, yes. They're very kind people. They live in Canada right?"

"Yes they do. I'll go give her a call right now and give her your information so you guys can talk it out."

"That would be great, thank you."

"No problem at all, see you soon." I said before hanging up.

"What's going on, Ness?" Jake called out to me.

"Oh, Nahuel and Leah found another sibling and asked if any of my family would like to adopt." I started dialing up Aunt Rose's number, "I'm calling my aunt."

And she picked up on the second ring, "Hello, dear."

"Hey, Aunt Rose. To make a long story short, Nahuel found one of his siblings in Ireland and was wondering if you would like to adopt his baby sister."

I heard her gasp, "Poor little girl, that must've been so sad. You know I would adopt in a heartbeat, Renesmee."

"Okay, that'll mean a lot to him. I'll give you his and Leah's information so you guys can work it out."

After I told her everything we exchanged goodbyes and I love yous and we ended the call. It made me feel good that I was able to help Nahuel find a good home for his baby sister. Nobody wants a baby as bad as Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. They'd love that little girl to pieces whether she was blood related or not. I just really hope the Volturi will be able to catch Nahuel's father in time, these strange occurances in pregnancies is bound to get more attention. And that's pretty dangerous for the small in between world I classify in. The last thing I need is Aro and the others to bitch about how my kind could possibly threaten the world of vampires. Been there, done that. Twice.

"That worked out nicely, I assume." Jake said while he cleaned up Chloë's face off with a wipe.

"Yes it did, that little girl will have the best parents ever." I clapped my hands, "I know they'll do great."

Shortly after the movie finished and Jake and I put the kids to bed, I got a text from Aunt Rosalie. It read:

"I already thanked Nahuel but I also want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to become a mother. Your uncle and I love the name Aurora Dawn for the precious little girl we've been blessed with. She'll be here in our arms tomorrow afternoon and we promise to protect her and love her forever. I am so proud of you, my dearest Renesmee. You've grown to be the most brilliant and generous young woman and I know those qualities will rub off on your children.

I love you always,

Aunt Rosalie."

It was a lengthy text but well worth all the scrolling. Her words made me tear up a little and brightened my day a little more. Without her and my other family members that helped raise me, I wouldn't be the person I am. Aunt Rosalie taught me how to be compassionate and how to do everything with grace. I love her to no end.

She deserves every bit of happiness that comes with a child.

A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed that! I was inspired by a story to do this. Rosalie would just be the perfect mother and I thought it would be nice to include it in my story too.


	25. The Big One

A/N: I skipped time forward to a month to Edward Jacob's birthday and also for story progression purposes. I hope you all enjoy Jay's special chapter!

Chapter 25: The Big One

Jay POV:

Today is a special day because it's my birthday! That means I'm one now! All my family is coming here to have fun with me all day I am so excited! I got up super early this morning and ran all the way to Mommy's and Daddy's room and crawled into their giant bed.

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" I jumped up and down.

Mommy and Daddy both smiled and rubbed their sleepy eyes.

"Come here, kiddo." Daddy opened his arms up for me and I ran into them, "You're becoming a man, before you know it you'll be as big as me."

"Whoa!" Will I really be as big as Daddy? That'll be so cool!

He kissed my head and I crawled into Mommy's arms. Her tummy was already starting to look big, but not as big when Chloë wanted to come out. She gave me lots of kisses and it tickled!

"My sweet Edward." she sighed happily and brushed my hair out of my face, "You changed my life and Daddy's life so much. We love you very much."

"I love you too." I smiled.

"Mama?" I heard Chloë call out from her room.

"Let me go get your little sister okay?" Mommy got out of bed.

"Daddy today is so cool! We can have fun in the pool! Eat cake! Everything!"

"I know buddy! This will be the coolest big boy birthday party ever." he gave me a high five.

Soon Mommy and Chloë cane into the room and Chloë had the biggest smile ever. When Mommy put her on the bed she crawled really fast to me and gave me a hug. Mommy took lots of pictures and said awww.

"Jay!" she said in her girly voice.

"Hi Chloë. We're gonna have a fun day!"

"What color do you want to wear on your special day, honey?" Mommy asked me, "We'll all wear it with you."

That's easy, "Blue!"

Mommy picked me out an outfit to wear and I liked it a lot. Daddy helped me get dressed and Mommy helped Chloë get dressed. It was really funny because after Mommy and Daddy got dressed we were all matching. Daddy matched me and Mommy matched Chloë. And in a blink of an eye, all of Mommy's family came over!

"Oh my, Aurora, you've grown so much!" Mommy said while walking to go see Auntie Rose's baby.

Aurora looked just as big as me which is cool so we can play together! She's a little shy but she seems nice maybe she'll like Stitch too.

"Oh Calvin Klein." Auntie Ally picked me up, "I can't wait for you to open all the stuff we got for you."

"Did you get me a spaceship?!"

"Maybe when you're older." Uncle Jasper laughed.

Him and Nampa were carrying in all my gifts. Nana and Papa were carrying in decorations to decorate the party. Mommy asked me what kind of birthday I wanted and I wanted a shark one so they got Finding Nemo stuff. I liked it a lot!

Everyone said happy birthday to me and gave me lots of high fives. And everyone also talked to the baby in Mommy's tummy and told Chloë that she looks pretty. I could smell Nana and Nama making my favorite chocolate cake, I wanted it right now but it still had to cook!

"Hi, Aurora." I waved.

"Hi, Edward Jacob." she said shyly.

"Want to play a game on my iPad with me?"

She looked up at Auntie Rose.

"Go ahead, sweetie. Daddy and I will be right over here decorating." Auntie Rose smoothed out her hair.

"Okay." Aurora smiled at me and we played Minion Rush together.

She's really good at it.

When it was lunchtime everybody started to come. It was so cool having everyone here for my birthday party. All my cousins had their bathing suits on because they were ready to go swimming so I asked Mommy if I can go swimming with them and she told me yes. Daddy wanted to go in with me too so we both got our swim trunks on and joined everybody else. It was a lot of fun, we went down the big water slide and spun around and around. And then me and my cousins played with a beach ball until Mommy and Chloë came outside to tell us it's time for cake. So Daddy and I and everyone else got out of the pool and went inside the house.

The cake smelled so good and it had one candle and it also had "Happy Birthday Edward" in blue letters. Then Mommy and Chloë came to me and gave me a kiss then everyone started singing happy birthday to me. Nama and Auntie Ally were taking pictures and then Mommy told me to make a wish and blow the candle so I did and everyone cheered.

Uncle Jasper cut the cake and gave everyone a piece except for my family that drinks animal blood like me and mommy. They're called vampires but Mommy said not to say that word out loud because it can scare people. It shouldn't be scared because they're really nice and don't hurt people. My cake was really yummy, even Chloë liked it. After everyone finished eating their cake, it was time for me to open my presents. I got so many cool things from everyone! Auntie Ally and Uncle Jasper got me a whole bunch of stuff from Calvin Klein! And Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett got me a car big enough for me, Uncle Emmett told me it's a Camaro but it's really cool. Everyone got me other nice things too like, superhero costumes, action figures, race car tracks, and also my favorite trucks! My favorite gift came from Mommy and Daddy. It was a treehouse just for me! How didn't I see that?! Daddy went with me inside of it and it had a lot of books, blankets and pirate costumes for me to wear. I can only get in with Daddy though until I get big enough to go by myself. That won't take long though because I grow really fast.

We played a lot of games but then everyone got really tired and wanted to go home. I still had a lot of fun though so I was happy they came over. I hope every birthday party is like this.

Renesmee POV:

My family stayed after everyone left and helped clean up. I really enjoy having them over like this. In a couple of months they'll be here again for Chloë's six months party and again for number three's birth. I can't believe it's been a year since my first was born, I remember looking at his beautiful face for the first time and seeing Jacob's sparkling eyes and my auburn hair on his little head. And now here he is, my perfect Edward Jacob has grown so much.

"Darling, would you like to do an ultrasound?" Grandpa asked.

"Of course, that'll be a great way to end the day." I nodded, "Kiddies let's go see the baby in my tummy."

Jake picked up Chloë and I held Jay's hand while we walked into one of our spare bedrooms that we used as a "hospital room". This where my little girl was born and my future baby will be born in. So nostalgic and it's only been four months! Chloë looks like an eight month old right now so time really flies for us. I laid down on the bed while Grandpa Carlisle got all the equipment ready. I always get excited to see my baby through the tiny screen! There'll be a lot more to see since I'm over a month pregnant. By the time finished up, the entire family there to see our new baby for the first time. Dad picked up Jay so he could see the baby just as well as the rest of us.

Grandpa dropped the familiar cool gel on my lower abdomen and waved the wand around to where the baby's heartbeat came from. It's so strong, I'm impressed. And then we saw our little bundle of happiness all cozy inside of me. He was still to small for me to feel any of his movements but I have a feeling that it won't take long for that to happen.

"Look, Chlo that's the baby in Mommy's tummy." Jake pointed out.

It was so cute watching her look back and forth between my tummy and the little screen, watching her mind work. Dad giggled a little at her thoughts and then Jay did.

"It isn't magic, love." Dad explained to her, "Science let's us see the baby in your mother's tummy."

"Mama?"

"What is it, Chloë?" I smiled at her.

"Be (baby) dere (there)?" she pointed at my tummy.

"That's right, girlie. The baby is growing in my tummy until he or she is ready to be in the world with us."

She smiled at that and rested her head on Jake's shoulder. Grandpa printed out some pictures for us that would immediately be added to our giant scrapbook that I'm still obsessed with. The kids were starting to get tired so the rest of my family thought it would be a good idea to make their leave. I was happy to get some one on one time with little Aurora though.

She's such a pretty girl. She's much lighter than Nahuel and had brilliant hazel eyes and dark brown hair just like her big brother. Aunt Rosalie said she gets her looks from her mother, she must've been a very beautiful human. I wanted to help Aurora find her place in this world just like Nahuel in a way helped me. With lots of hugs and kisses goodbye, I was left with my husband and my little ones. We put Chloë down first and then Jay down. I showed him all of the great memories only he gave me before he closed his pretty sparkling eyes.

"We love you, sweet boy." I kissed his nose.

"Sweet dreams." Jacob brushed his hair back.

That was so cute I could burst… Burst into tears and I did. I felt so silly but my baby boy is a year old! I loved him since I knew he was there and when I saw him on the tiny screen for the first time and when I held him in my arms after waiting for what seems like forever. I could tell Jake was trying hard to laugh at me getting all emotional but he hugged me and let me cry it out.

"They grow up so fast, don't they." he led me to our room.

"Too fast." I agreed.


	26. Aquariam

A/N: Here are a couple of baby names for number 3! And there is also a lemon in the chapter

Chapter 26: Aquarium

Jacob POV:

"I still like Masen William for a boy." Nessie drummed her fingers on my bare chest.

I can't stress enough how much I love horny pregnant Ness. One look would be it for her and we'd find a way to be close to one another. I'm surprised she had enough energy for our morning session, other times it would take a lot out of her.

"I do too, honey." I kissed both her cheeks.

"And I really like Aria Sarah for a little girl." Nessie said, "I wanted to honor your mother."

"And also you like Arya Stark from Game of Thrones." I smirked.

"Arya is a strong girl and that's what I want for all of our daughters. And I like to spell it A-r-i-a. It looks really pretty."

"I like that."

"Mama?" I heard a little voice.

"Why don't you go get her, I need to clean up a little." Nessie gave me a quick kiss and hopped off our bed to go to the bathroom.

I just smiled at her and put on my boxers before going into the nursery to get my little girl out from her crib. She pulled herself up with the bars and was standing, one step closer to doing it by herself and then walking just like her big brother.

"Hi little cutie." I leaned against the doorway.

Her head turned towards me and she bent her knees up and down and did her happy noises, "Dada!"

"Well it's nice to see you too." I picked her up and kissed her cheek, "Let's change your diaper then go get your brother."

"Jay?"

"Yeah, he's still sleeping but we have a busy day. Today we're going to the aquarium with Kim and Jared's family." I said as I quickly changed her diaper, "That'll be fun, you'll get to learn all about the different types of fishes and marine life."

Ness came into the nursery with Jay holding her hand and came over to greet Chloë. She had on her robe and just thinking about the fact that she has nothing on underneath made my boxers tighten just a little. I'll have to think about something else, nothing to ruin a family outing than a raging boner. Liverwurst. Ew, that did the trick.

"Jay went potty so you don't have to worry about that." Nessie brushed the hair off her shoulder, "We can pick up something for the kids to eat along the way I really don't feel like cooking. Just get the kids dressed and I'll do their hair."

We both came into an agreement that I am the absolute worst at making the kids' hair look decent. But I am pretty good at matching so clothes it is. I put Jay in a nice grey polo shirt with blue shorts and Chloë into this blue romper that had little daisies all over it. They looked pretty adorable. Ness came back into the nursery, dressed, and with a brush and a few hair ties.

"Awww! You two are just so darn cute!" she gawked at them.

She was wearing that pretty maternity dress that she wore when we went to Arizona for our first wedding anniversary getaway. Her bump looked so cute in it. She plopped herself down on the rocking chair and called Jay over so she could brush his hair. His hair is almost shoulder length now, he grows like a weed just like me.

"Do you want a ponytail or do you want your hair down?" she asked him.

"Hmmm." he tapped his chin and thought for a bit, "Down!"

"Alright!" Nessie grabbed a bobby pin and pinned some of his hair out of his face and let him be, "Alright little princess, it's your turn."

I put Chloë down on the floor and she happily crawled to her mother with her toothy grin. And then she pulled herself up using Nessie's knees.

"Oh my, someone is almost ready to start walking." Nessie sat Chloë on her lap, "And soon enough you'll get to pick out your special big girl room and pick out a theme just like Jay."

"Jay?"

"That's right, sweetie." Ness ran her fingers through Chloë's waves, "Wow, enough for a ponytail. Let's try it out."

She gathered Chloë's hair up and tied it off with a white ponytail holder. She looked absolutely adorable.

"Oh, so pretty!" Nessie put the mirror in front of her.

Chloë admired herself in the mirror before grunting to get off Nessie's lap, "Down!"

"Daddy has to put on your shoes, honey."

"C'mere pumpkin." I picked her up and tickled her tummy earning some laughs.

Jay had no problem putting on his shoes on the right feet. Emily gave Ness some tips on how to get kids to put their shoes on the right feet. One day I came home from work and saw Ness in the living room with all of Jay's shoes, dinosaur stickers, and a pair of scissors. She just cut the sticker in half and placed in in the shoe so he can solve it like a puzzle.

That's honestly a great idea and saves a lot of time.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Jay said as he strapped down his shoes.

"I am too, Blue Jay. We'll stop by a place and eat on the way." Nessie said while tossing some things in the diaper bag.

"Cool!"

Once the kids were all taken care of, I hurried up and got cleaned up and we were ready to go. Kim texted Ness to set up a meeting place and we agreed to meet up at the stingray exhibit. The kids were so excited, Bella and Edward have been home schooling them while Ness and I worked and got other things done. I think they learned all about marine life during week. Jay listed all the types of sharks from the top of his head and Chloë only said fish or Nemo. I think they've been watching alot of Finding Nemo too.

We stopped at a drive thru and got some breakfast and something not too messy for the kids eat. French toast sticks are a work of art. With that short detour, we arrived at the aquarium around 11:30 and went straight to the stingray exhibit right after we bought our tickets.

It was so funny watching little Jared look at the stingrays with fascination just like big Jared. They looked exactly the same. Autumn immediately ran to Nessie and asked to feel the baby. We haven't felt any kicks yet but Autumn was so darn cute we couldn't resist.

"Are you guys thinking about adding another kid any time soon?" I jokingly poked my elbow at Jared.

"No way!" Kim answered, "I've got a son and a daughter, I think I'm done! Nessie I don't know how you're able to take care of these youngsters pregnant and all."

"It's a miracle but I love every bit of it." Nessie smoothed out her dress after Autumn had her fill of touching the baby bump.

"I love being a mommy too but pregnancy sucks a-s-s. You're lucky enough to have a short and mostly pleasurable pregnancy." Kim laughed, "I'm like my mom, we're sick throughout and labor goes by super slow. But I love having my two and I'm happy to keep it that way."

"Mama, we go see starfish?" Little Jared asked.

"Of course, honey." Kim held Autumn's hand, "Now that we have everyone, we can see everything."

It was so much fun watching the kids have the times of their lives. And hanging out with Kim and Jared was an added bonus. Even though most of my brothers stopped phasing, we didn't lose that bond we had as brothers in a pack. It's sometimes hard for Ness and I to get out of our own little world with just us and our family but today just reinforced that our family is quite extended thanks to the ties we have in our pack.

We had a nice lunch with Kim and Jared too. After we left the aquarium, we went to a barbecue grill place close by. Ness was in heaven. She had a platter full of medium rare steaks and barbecue ribs. The kids started getting a little tired after the big meal so we said our goodbyes and went back home.

Renesmee POV:

"Woohoo! We can get at least one episode in before the kids wake up." I cheered in a whisper as I carried our sleeping daughter into the nursery.

Jacob had our son, "We're almost fully caught up on Game of Thrones aren't we."

"Two episodes away." I put the baby in her crib and kissed her temple.

By the time I walked out of the nursery, Jake was leaning against the wall in the hallway giving me the look. I felt desire burn deep inside me and before I knew it, Jake made his way to me and had me against the wall, his knee wedged between my legs.

"Jake…" I resisted moaning out.

He didn't say a single word but his lips were filled with so much passion when they pressed against mine. We'll have to wait for Game of Thrones some other time, we both had different plans on how we'd spend the next hour. His tongue just felt so good against mine and I was addicted to taste of him. He sucked and kissed down my neck to where my chest began. I couldn't fight back my moans anymore.

"Do you know how unbelievably sexy you looked in your robe this morning?" he pulled up my dress slowly.

I gulped, "I think you'd prefer it more when I'm skinny again."

"No, no, no." Jake shook his head and rubbed the sides of my bump, "You're sexy no matter what size you are, I love everything about you and your body."

"Oh, Jacob." I sighed out before pulling him down to kiss me.

I don't know how we ended up in our bedroom nor did I care, I just wanted him. All of Jacob. I wanted to taste him, smell his scent, feel him inside me. And I did. Our mouths didn't leave each other unless it was to take off an article of clothing and his musky smell he got when were like this intoxicated me. And the way he felt, oh God, the way he felt… Nothing could possibly get better than that. The true love making that we did only with each other. I wished that I would've been able to see his beautiful face fully but my back would scream in pain if we stayed in missionary. Being on my side was still good though, I could still see him. Our eyes bore into each other as he buried himself deep inside me. It didn't take long for me at all to release, I just feel so sensitive all over. And once I was satisfied he let himself go too.

"Oh, baby." I kissed all over his neck.

He smiled at me and gave me a soft kiss on my lips, "You're beautiful, y'know that."

"I think we bring that out of each other." I tucked a few strands behind my ear.

I heard my phone buzzing on the nightstand and I leaned over to pick it up since I saw it was my mom.

"Hey." I answered.

"How was the aquarium, sweetie?"

"It was fun, the kids had a blast." I sat up.

"I'm glad they did. How about your father and I come over to make dinner." Mom offered.

Who am I to pass that up?

"I'd love that, Mom."

"See you soon." And she hung up.

I turned towards Jake and grinned, "You heard her. I think we both oughta get dressed."

"I hope she makes enchiladas." Jake said mostly to himself.

Mmm, that sounds good.


	27. One Foot in Front of the Other

A/N: Major milestone in this chapter!

Chapter 27: One Foot in Front of the Other

Renesmee POV:

I've busied myself with plenty of things as of lately. Things like planning Chloë's six month birthday party which happens to be next month, decorating her big girl room which she'll be moving into next week, and getting ready for the new baby to come which he or she would probably get here by the end of the next month or early of the month after. You'd think I'd be stressed out but I actually feel pretty relaxed. With our stocks flourishing, Jake is able to quit his job and help me out with the kids. They did still go to my parents twice to three times a week for their homeschooling though. I've been in heaven, I'm all nice and plump thanks to number three and I just had a baby shower so I would have to do very little shopping.

We even started building another house on the property so my family in Canada could have a place to stay when they come down to visit us. I made a special room just for Aurora since she is the only one that sleeps. There were also plenty of bedrooms too. We all thought it would be a good idea since the cottage that Mom and Dad live in would be a bit too small for a whole bunch of vampires.

Chloë is growing like a weed just like Jay. She was starting to look one and her vocabulary has increased a lot within this month. She could say mini sentences and her new favorite word was 'no'. She can stand up on her own but she hasn't taken any steps though. She's so close! And Jay has grown a lot too, he looked about two and a half going on three and his mind was just flourishing. He can color within the lines, count to one hundred, and he's even learning how to read.

My parents are really good at what they do. My little ones will be so smart and ready for high school by the time they were close to the end of their growing spurts. Jake and I actually thought about it a lot, whether or not we'd go to highschool with them or not. I, myself, never attended high school but Jake graduated from the high school on the reservation. I'd like to experience it but I was conflicted on whether or not I should wait until we were back with my family to start doing the tradition of going through high school a million times.

"Good! Good! You're standing up!" Jay clapped his hands.

He's been encouraging her to walk these past few days.

"Now take one step!" Jay held his arms out.

"No!" and she sat right back down on her butt.

"Sorry, buddy." Jake musseled his hair, "She'll do it eventually."

"How's the paint coming along, honey?" I peered over my laptop to look at Jake.

"The tickle me pink paint looks absolutely beautiful."

We let Chloë pick out the color of her special big girl room and it was no surprise that she chose a shade of pink. After the paint dried, we'd put her crib in there and decorate it with princesses and girly stuff. She would just love it!

"Whatcha looking at?" Jake asked while he cleaned off an apple and started munching on it.

"Oh, I just ordered another one of those convertible cribs and now I'm looking at cars." I scrolled down the car dealership site, "I don't want to buy any time soon but I'd like to keep some cars in mind."

"Not a bad idea. Fave some and I'll look through it later."

"Will do!" I sang.

Then number three decided to make an appearance. Oh yeah, that's something new too as of a couple weeks ago. I was trying to take a nap and my little one made a whoosh across my tummy.

 _Whoosh whoosh._

"Why hello there, cutie." I placed my hand on my tummy, "Are you excited about cars?"

 _Whoosh._

Jay came running to my side and Jake picked up Chloë so she could feel the baby too. The baby stood still for a second and then started up again. Jay and Chloë shared matching faces of shock and it was so cute!

"Pretty cool huh?" I giggled.

"Baby do dat?" Chloë pointed at my tummy.

"Yeah it did, sweetie." I confirmed.

The baby moved a little more and then it stopped for the time being. I love feeling my growing child move inside me. It just gave me warm fuzzies inside. My parents came over later in in the day to watch the kids so Jake and I could go on a double date with Sam and Emily at a nice restaurant in Port Angeles. I really love having them so close by. If it was just me and Jake, we wouldn't get any time to be a married couple and we'd go stir crazy.

Mom was telling about their trip up to Canada they just got back from. They really missed our family up there and wanted to see them again. I missed them too.

"Oh and Aurora is just a doll." Mom told me, "She loves to dance and she's just so polite! I'm happy she's really close with Nahuel and Gus too, Rose tells me they have a phone call every night before she goes to bed."

"Renesmee, look." Dad spoke quietly.

I averted my gaze to where he was looking at and I'd be darned. Chloë was taking slow, shaky steps toward me and my mom. We all resisted cheering too early, because we wanted to see what she would do. She continued to walk and then she grabbed my mom's hand and looked at the her wedding ring.

"Pretty!"

"Oh my big girl!" Mom picked her up, "You walked here all by yourself!"

"I'm so proud of you!" I kissed her cheek.

"I got it all on film too." Jake said with a smug smile as he tapped the stop button on his phone.

"You walked Chloë!" Jay jumped up and down.

"I walk!"

I felt myself getting a little teary and Dad started to laugh and he pulled me in for a hug. My baby girl is growing so much! And when this new baby comes, he or she will grow just as fast.

"You grew even faster, my love." Dad ran his fingers through my curls.

That is true. To top it off, I was an only child.

"Being your father is the greatest gift I've been blessed with besides your mother."

That made me smile. Dad is just so poetic.

"Hey, Sam just texted me. They just dropped the kids off at his mom's." Jake waved his phone.

"I guess it's time for us to go." I gave my dad one more squeeze, "You two be on your best behavior."

"We'll be good Mommy!" Jay promised.

Sweet boy. With some more goodbyes, Jake and I were on our way to the restaurant. Date nights were always fun, especially with our friends. Emily and I were in desperate need of one. Being a stay-at-home mom is a tough job! Emily told me that she was taking online courses to become a chef and I was really interested in hearing about how she was doing.

The restaurant was buzzing and it smelled so good. Mm, stuffed bell peppers and mushrooms! Sam and Emily were already there so we told the host and we were led to them.

"Oh Ness, look at that bump!" Emily sang as she got up to give me a hug.

"Nice seeing you, girlie." I giggled as I hugged her the best I could.

Jake and Sam did a bro hug with an inside joke and we all sat down. Sam and Emily already ordered some appetizers, it was some really good mini avocado toasts with cherry tomatoes. The plate looked almost too pretty to eat but I enjoyed a few of the toasts to myself.

"So how is Colton enjoying the second grade?" Jake asked.

"He loves it, his teacher is actually the little league baseball coach and Colton is really excited about joining the baseball team." Sam took a sip of his wine.

"Oh and he is just so smart! He always brings good marks home!" Emily said proudly, "How are your kiddos?"

"Lovely as always. Chloë took her first step today."

"Aww! That's so cute!" Emily clasped her hands together, "These are the milestones us mothers live for!"

"You can say that again." I looked over the menu.

Soon a waiter named Reginald came to our table and asked to take our order. Jake, Sam, and Emily felt brave enough to ask for the chef's choice put I had my heart set on the mushroom stuffed with jalapeños and Italian sausage. It was nice being out without the kids. Don't get me wrong I love them to bits, but it is nice to have a night without wiping a face or finding something that a picky eater would like to eat. It made me happy to know that Emily enjoyed taking her courses online. She told me once Ethan is potty trained, she'll put him in daycare while she takes classes at the campus.

"I'll have to ask my grandfather if he thinks it's a good idea but you have me sold, Uley."

Emily was trying to convince me to invest in a birthing pool.

"Water is just great for pain. I dunno how bad your contractions get but Ethan was a walk in a park once I knew how my body worked."

"My pain gets pretty bad. I get mini contractions a few days before the baby gets here and the epidural only dulls put the pain."

"Ouch!" Emily winced at the thought, "But the results are so worth it."

"I could agree with that."

Reginald came back with our food and I loved the way my stuffed mushrooms smelled. Everyone else's meals looked pretty yummy too. Sam had a creamy beef stroganoff, Em had turkey pesto panini, and Jake had a chicken pot pie. We were all in heaven. After we ate, we talked some more and went on the small dance floor and swayed to the local band's music. The night ended on a good note.

I drove home that night. Not that Jake had too much to drink, I know he would be just fine driving but I was fine with driving. And just to add a nice boost of energy, I put on some good ol' Charli XCX. It was interrupted by a call coming through my Bluetooth. It was none other than my Aunt Alice.

"Hey, Alice." I answered.

"I wasn't intentionally peeking on your date night but Carlisle said it is totally safe for you to use a birthing pool!" she sang.

"Jesus, Alice! Of all things you can snoop on, you snoop on that conversation?" Jake groaned.

"Relax, dog. I can't help it!" Alice protested, "Anywho, Jasper and I are flying in tomorrow with Calvin Klein and Chanel for the little kids. Don't worry, I bought enough stuff for the them to wear for the next several months."

That wasn't at all what I was worried about but okay Alice.

"Not that I'm opposed to it but why are you guys coming down?" I asked.

"I'm gonna help you finish up Chloë's room and Esme wanted me to check on the add on since her and Carlisle are going to England tomorrow."

"Oh okay,what time should we expect you?"

"A little after ten. The little ones should be awake."

"Awesome. See you then, Aunt Alice." I felt myself smile a little and then we ended our call.

By the time Jacob and I got home, the kids were asleep. We told Mom and Dad all about our night and then they left to go watch another one of Dad's old British films. The kids looked so cute sleeping, we were careful not to wake them when we kissed their foreheads. I felt my muscles unwind as I changed into one of Jacob's large shirts and into some simple cotton panties. Jake always loved it when I wore his clothes and I love smelling his scent when I wore then. We joined again in our massive bed and Jake did his usual rubbing the side of my belly while I ran my fingers through his hair.

Jacob was telling me about a conversation he had with Sam. I guess some kid at the reservation has been acting strange and had a major growth spurt. Sam, Paul, and Jared stopped phasing a couple of years ago when Jake left to come stay with me in Alaska. Jake would go up to the reservation tomorrow morning to try to get the kid to phase on his own instead of by accident. All this talk got a huge question stirring in my head.

"Do you think our kids could phase?" I carefully asked.

"Well… I'm not sure." Jake's brows furrowed, "For me, I had two lines coming from my parents that made me phase. Our kids would only have one line and they also have vampire in them, I'm not quite sure if it would work."

Understandable.

"Do you want them to phase?"

"Truthfully… No." he sighed, "I remember hating it, absolutely loathing it. Bells can tell you how much of a pain in the ass I was. And it didn't get any better until you. I thought I was becoming darker, no longer pure and because of you, I'm thankful for it. I could phase a million times if it meant that I could be with you forever."

"Well maybe they'll have a better experience." I said gently.

"I dunno, Ness.. I don't want them to be traumatized."

"They won't be and you wanna know why I believe that?"

He looked me in the eyes.

"Because they have **you.** You'll be there to tell them that everything is going to be okay and be there for them." I tucked a few strands of his short hair behind his ears, "I'm not saying that they won't be afraid but I know you would never let anything happen to them."

That earned me a smile.

"Never." he confirmed before pressing his warm lips against my own.

It's so easy getting lost in time when I'm kissing Jacob. I love how made sure to emphasize every ounce of love he held for me every time his lips met mine. I love the way our tongues moved at a perfect rhythm. It was then when I felt his growing hardness against my thigh.

"Don't you need to get some sleep in?" I fought weakly.

"Screw sleep." he answered, easily winning me over.

A small laugh escaped my lips before Jake kissed me again and rolled on top of me, careful not to crush me. His big hands roamed over my body, never touching where I wanted him most. I was just about to pull down his loosely hanging boxers until I heard a little voice.

"Mommy?"

It was Edward. I panicked and shrieked, Jacob immediately got off me. I guess my shriek spooked my little boy because his bottom lip started to quiver and he started to cry. I immediately went to his side and held my baby boy in my arms, not caring that my back would pay for it when I woke up.

"I'm sorry I scared you my Blue Jay." I rocked him as I walked back to bed.

"Did you have a nightmare, kiddo?" Jacob asked concerned.

Jay frowned and nodded against my chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You can sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight, right Daddy?" I kissed his little head.

"Of course." Jacob opened his arms up for Jay and he crawled into them.

"How about I sing you a song." I offered

He gave me a sleepy smile and got comfortable in Jacob's arms.

"Baby beluga in the deep blue sea

Swims so wild and swims so free

With heaven above and the sea below

See the little whale on the go

Baby beluga, oh baby beluga

Is the water warm? Is your momma home

With you so happy"

"I remember you singing that to him when he was just a little baby." Jacob whispered as he stared down at our sleeping son.

"I remember. I miss those days. With Jay and with Chlo." I sighed while propping myself up with my elbow.

"Those days will come again. With our new baby."

I smiled and leaned across Jay to kiss Jake.

"You always know what to say."

"Because I know you." Jake said knowingly.

And with that, we watched our son sleep a little longer before we fell asleep ourselves.


	28. Alpha

Chapter 28: Alpha

Jacob POV:

By the time I woke up, both of my kids were in the bed sleeping like angels. What woke me up was Nessie climbing out of bed and coming back to take pictures. I can't blame her though, they looked so cute.

"Ooh, I can't wait to get Alice to blow all my pictures up!" Nessie clapped her hands.

"On it!" I heard Alice from the living room.

I looked over at my phone to see the time and then got up. I had to get going to La Push to handle some things with the pack. It's been awhile since we had new members, but since our move down here it would happen sooner or later. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and carefully took my arm out from underneath my two little ones. Ness gave me her cute pout, she knew that I would have to make the fifteen minute trip to La Push. I didn't want to leave her and the kids either but I needed to take care of this. I opened up my arms up to her and she went into them.

"I know, I'll only be a couple of hours." I kissed her hair.

"This is important, I understand."

I rubbed the side of her belly and held her in my arms just awhile longer. It's always hard to leave her, especially when she is carrying our child. I know she is more than capable of taking care of herself but I still tend to worry more than I needed to. Once the little ones started to stir in their sleep, Ness and I separated and I pulled on my shorts and went straight to the bathroom to freshen up.

I could hear Jay getting excited over seeing his aunt and uncle. Chloë sounded just has happy too, I heard her squealing in delight. By the time I came out to the living room, Alice had the kids dressed in Calvin Klein and Chanel. They seemed to be happy in their designer clothes so I bit my tongue about Alice spoiling them. Jasper smirked at me and pretended to ignore my slight annoyance. Good, I didn't need a ten page essay on the importance of designer clothes for babies.

"Uncle Jasper, can you take me to my treehouse so I can show you the masks I made at Nampa and Nama's house?" Jay asked.

"Sure thing, partner." Jasper bent down so Jay could hop into his arms.

"I'll be back." I called off, "Don't have too much fun without me."

"Good luck, honey." Nessie gave me my favorite smile.

I hopped into my old rabbit and thought to myself how I needed to get a new car. I couldn't take Nessie's Range Rover because she would need to take the kids in case of an emergency. Alice took such great care with our stocks that we had more than enough to get a car or two. The fifteen minute drive to La Push went by pretty fast, mostly due to the lack of traffic in the morning. Embry and Quil met up with me at Dad's house and I could smell Sue's cooking. Charlie must be here for a baseball game.

I walked into the door and saw everyone huddled on the small couch and floor glued to whatever was going on in the game. Sue paused her cooking and gave me a hug and asked how the kids were doing. It was nice to see her so accepting of the life Leah and I chose considering how Harry died. I think being with Charlie and getting to know Bella helped her find peace with what happened.

"Whatcha making?" I asked.

"Your old man has been dying for a bowl of chilli. And since the boys came over I thought I'd make some."

Sounds good. Once the game went on commercial, Quil and Embry got up and we went outside to talk. With a good amount of distance between ourselves and the house, we phased and howled to let the rest know they can come in if they want.

" _So who is this guy?"_ I asked.

" _His name is, Owen. He lives down the street from Sam and Em."_ Quil responded.

Leah popped in and offered her two cents about Owen, _"He's a complete nuisance. Emily told me all about how he blares heavy metal late at night when she's up with Ethan."_

I could feel how irritated she was. A lot of things have changed about Leah, but the need to let everyone know how she's feeling hasn't changed much at all.

" _Screw you, Jake. I'm not that bad anymore."_

Everyone else agreed and so did I. Being in a pack with Leah is way easier now than it has ever been.

" _You're right, sorry."_

She seemed okay with that. We came up with a game plan to help Owen phase by himself and not on accident. From the way everyone thinks about him, he's a ticking time bomb. Today has to be the day. I would be in my human form and everyone else would stay phased and howl in encouragement. It isn't easy to fight it off that way. Seth popped in while we were talking about it and said he was at First Beach, fuming because he got into a fight with his girlfriend. We have to work fast.

We all ran at our top speed to the beach, of course, Leah sped faster than all of us. The pack his in the trees while I phased back and put on the shorts I had tied around my ankle. Owen looked a little older than sixteen years old and he was close to being 6'2. I found him pacing around in circles, yelling at who I assumed was his girlfriend. I approached slowly, not wanting to scare him but he ignored me. Or he didn't notice I was there.

"Really Alex? That guy is a damn poser and you know it!" he paused to listen to her, "If you fucking feel that way, then maybe he should be your boyfriend and not me! I'm not crazy, you are!"

And with that, his phone crushed in the palm of his massive hand and the phone call ended.

"Shit!' he cursed as he threw his broken Android across the beach.

"Is everything alright, Owen." I cleared my throat.

"None of your business. And how the hell do you know me?" he stomped right in the direction I wanted him to go in.

"I'm Jacob Black. I can help you, Owen." I followed.

"Oh really? You're the genius who can tell my girlfriend that she's insane and that somehow she'll listen?" He turned back to face me, his hands formed into fists, "I don't know you, Jacob Black, but nobody can fix this.. Fix me."

"I know how you're feeling. The whole world just seems to mess everything up over and over and over again. You feel pissed, angry at the fact that there isn't a thing you can do about it."

The howling began.

"You don't know a crap!" I could tell it was starting to work.

"Let the heat run through, Owen. Things will feel better after." I said calmly.

"Shut up!" he gritted his teeth as the howling continued.

"I can help you."

His body began to tremble and with a yelp, Owen was in all fours. His coat was a dark gray, almost black. I could see the fear in his eyes. I didn't bother getting undressed and just phased.

" _Everyone you can phase back now. Let's not overwhelm Owen with all of our thoughts."_

Everyone wished Owen luck and I felt them phase back and go their separate ways. Owen was so afraid and confused about how on earth did he turn into a giant wolf.

" _I know, it's pretty weird at first."_

" _What? You can hear me, I can hear you?"_ He barked, not used to hearing his actually voice coming out as barks and not as words.

" _Owen, the reason everything seemed to piss you off and the reason you've grown so much is because of this weird phenomenon we have called shape shifting."_ I explained, _"How old are you, Owen?"_

" _Fifteen."_ he answered while shaking his shaggy fur, we'd have to cut his hair to make things easier on him, _"How long will I be this… Is this forever?"_

" _You can go back into being human once you get the hang of it. I'll help you with that. If you're going to stop phasing all together it'll take some time."_

He seemed to understand.

" _Let's go to my old garage. I can teach you how to phase back and I'll give you some shorts."_ I showed him the way to my garage and we started running.

Owen was highly amused by how fast he could move in this form. Maybe he'll end up liking it. We met up at my old garage and I opened the sliding door with my snout to allow us in and shut it for some privacy.

" _So how does this work."_

" _I want you to concentrate on how it feels when I phase back and then try to mimic it."_

I exhaled and relaxed my body until I felt the same familiar heat run through me and I allowed it to take over. Then I was back on two feet and went over to my bin and grabbed a pair of shorts. Owen seemed to be concentrating hard on phasing back.

"Don't think about it too much. Just feel the heat and let it take over." I slipped into my pair of shorts before tossing Owen another spare.

Owen's dark eyes shut as he trembled and lost all his fur and became human again.

"Did I do it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yep, on the first time too. You're a natural." I turned away to give him privacy, "How do you feel?"

"Strangely… better." Owen said rather surprised, "But it was kinda hard to see with all that fur, do you have to get used to it?"

"You'll have to cut your hair, it'll make things easier. Come to my dad's house, Sue made chilli and she can cut your hair for you."

We were met back at the house with pats on the back from Seth and Leah and two big bowls of chilli. Delicious. I didn't realize I was hungry until I got a whiff of that goodness. Dad wheeled himself to the small dining table and gave me his proud smile before talking to Owen about traditions and customs that not too long ago were just fables and tales to him.

Once I finished my bowl, I said my goodbyes and took the fifteen minute drive back home. I was greeted by two cuties hugging my calves and my beautiful wife kissing all over my face. I absolutely love this feeling. The feeling of being home.

"How did it go?" Ness asked me while I bent down to pick up my two little ones.

"It went really well actually, his name is Owen. He's a complete natural, I think he's going to like this." I followed Ness into our living room, "Where's the pixie and Jasper?"

"They're at the construction site making sure the plans are going smoothly. Oh, Jacob, you should see Chloë's room!"

"I bet it is a perfect fit for my little princess." I blew raspberries on her cheek, earning that sweet little laugh.

"Daddy! Chloë couldn't decide if she wanted princesses or fairies! Auntie Ally helped her though." Jay informed me, "Did you know Auntie Ally can see the future?!"

"Yes, buddy." I chuckled while Ness led me to Chloë's room.

The room didn't have much in it, the tickle me pink paint I started on was complete and was marked for wall decorations.

"The paint has to dry but in a couple of days we can move her toddler bed in here and Aunt Alice ordered a bunch of stuff for express shipping."

"Dada, my room!" Chloë pointed excitedly.

"It'll look so pretty for my little girl." I smiled.

The rest of the day went pretty good. Jay and I took Stitch out on a walk when the sun started to set while Ness taught Chloë how to make chicken stir fry, one of her favorites. I don't think Chloë understood too much but it made her happy to watch her mommy make something yummy. Alice and Jasper popped in before Jay and I left and volunteered to watch the kids tomorrow night so Ness and I could have a date night. I could get used to having a vampire family around us. I'm positive that Nessie agrees with me on that.

"Daddy?" Jay asked me while he walked along with Stitch.

"What's up."

"When will you stay home with me and Mommy and Chloë all day? I like it when you're home."

I like being home too.

"I didn't go to work today, I just had to go to La Push to help out. I know, I left early like it was a work day but I'm going to be home a lot now."

"Cool! And when you're home all the time, can you take me and Chloë to the park? Mommy gets really tired and I asked Nampa but he and Nama sparkle a lot in the sun and that can scare people."

"We'll go a lot of places since I'm home all the time. As a family too since I'll be able to help Mommy more."

"That sounds like fun."

I felt a little guilty that we had to hide so much but it would raise too many eyebrows to see two kids growing rapidly. Things will be easier once their aging started slowing down and then they could go to a normal high school and meet new people. I still wanted their childhood to be full of happiness as possible. I refused to rob them of that.


	29. Just Us

A/N: Just letting you all know that story progression will speed up and slow down with Part II, I plan for Part II to be longer than Part I and I also want to make a Part III down the line so I have a lot of setting up to do for this story. I'm open to listen to ideas you all want in the story and I can't wait for you all to see what I have in store.

Chapter 29: Just Us

Renesmee POV:

I was a little worried about leaving the kids with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper while Jake and I went out for a date. The kids adore them though and Dad told me that he and Mom will pop in to hang out. Alice helped me get ready for my date tonight and I reminisced about the plenty of times she would doll me up for fun.

"Esme is really excited to have you all up in Canada for an entire month." Alice said while lacing up the ribbons on my one inch heels.

That's right, we planned on being with the rest of my family for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years. It was a little tradition we made last year to do that. This time we'll have three babies with us. My mouth was watering at the thought of Grandma Esme's Christmas roast. And don't get me started on Mom's famous turkey. My kids will be in absolute heaven.

"I am too. I miss being around everyone." I adjusted the straps to my burgundy dress, "Mom wants to do a road trip. The kids never had one before so that should be fun for them."

"Make sure you pack a lot, it'll be a long drive."

I'd have to pack enough for a trip to the hottest place in Africa. Snacks, blankets, toys, electronics. My head started to whirl at how many suitcases I would have to bring. And that's not including all the stuff I would have to pack for a newborn baby.

"Relax, you look like your mother when you furrow your brow like that." Alice stood up and went behind me to play in my hair, "You both worry so much. It's in your genes, your dad is the biggest worrywart I know."

"Don't have to tell me twice." I muttered as she twisted a few locks of my hair and pinned it to the back of my head.

I heard little footsteps come into the room and I knew it was none other than my sweet Chloë. I turned towards my staggering toddler and held my arms out for her. She showed me her pearly whites and scrambled onto what was left of my lap.

"Doesn't Mommy look pretty?" Alice dug into a drawer.

"Mmhmm." Chloë nodded, she was in awe.

"Why thank you, little lady." Her tinkling voice giggled at her favorite term of endearment.

"This will look nice on you, Chanel." Alice said while placing a sparkling pink headband on my little girl's head.

I turned Chloë around so she can see herself. She looked at herself in awe and petted her soft waves that kissed her collarbones. She was growing up faster than I liked but she looked just darling in the headband and I could tell she thought so too.

"Mine?"

That was one of her favorite words.

"Yes, and I'll have to buy you some more. Maybe some with little bows." I ran my fingers through her waves.

"I like dis (this)." she whispered.

"C'mon, little love." Alice picked her up from my lap, "We can't let your mommy be late for her date."

Oh, that's right.

I stood up and puckered my lips for Chloë and she kissed them.

"I won't be gone for long, sweetie. Be a good girl for me."

"I good." she promised.

"That's my girl." I walked carefully into the living room to meet Jacob and little Edward.

My boys had identical faces of awe. It was so funny to see them mouth the word "wow". Uncle Jasper picked up Jay for me and walked over to meet me while Jake went to grab the car keys.

"You look pretty, Mommy." Jay reached out to touch a few strands of my hair.

"Thank you, my love." I kissed his sweet little cheek, "Daddy and I will be out for a bit, take care of your little sister for me and be a good boy okay?"

"Okay!"

Jacob joined me and kissed both of our kids' heads before taking my hand in his and escorting me to our Range Rover. A part of me would miss my two babies but it is definitely nice to spend some time with my handsome husband. We were going to a museum that Aunt Alice recommended and then after that we're going to a fancy restaurant that had a live band. Ever since that double date we went on with Sam and Emily, Jake and I have been obsessed with watching live bands while enjoying a wonderful dinner.

My heart nearly skipped a beat when Jake kissed me, even though it was just a far too short one. His fingers rubbed the side of my belly as he looked over me. I was practically melting.

"You look so beautiful. I love how burgundy looks on you." he finally spoke.

I just smiled and looked at my feet. I could feel him smiling while he kissed my temple and opened the door for me to get in. I love this gentleman side to him, he always made me feel like a queen. He even shut the door for me before he went to the driver's seat and revved up the engine. We listened to Toro y Moi during our ride to the museum. I really liked it being just the two of us. It was just us for awhile before we had kids, of course it was a bit different since our relationship was long distance at first. We went through so much in our two years together, more than any other couple would ever possibly go through. I am so proud of us and the people we became ever since our paths crossed. A lot of people would find a little weird that Jacob had a past with my mother and how he ended up with me. I know Emily thought it was a little strange, she admitted it to me. But this imprinting thing is something strange. They had to go through that, it was fated to happen. And now I'm here and as crazy as it is, I wouldn't want things any other way. Jacob explained it to me that my mother was the closest thing to me and I wasn't there yet. It almost pained me to know how lost he had been trying to fight the inevitable and dealing with the loss of something he never had. I wouldn't ever want that for him. Now we're here together and our life is more beautiful than I ever imagined it could be.

"I'd go through what I went through a million times if it meant that I'd be this happy with you."

I must've showed him my thoughts.

"I love you." I gave his hand a squeeze.

"And I love you."

We made it to exhibit a little while after and met up with our guide, Mitch. There were a few other couples that were in our group so that was pretty cool. Jake and I really clicked with this one couple that were really into Mac Demarco, we exchanged numbers when we were at the Van Gogh exhibit. The tour was simply wonderful, we learned about art from every era. No wonder why Alice loved it so much, I wouldn't be surprised if Dad took Mom here a few times. By the time the tour ended, we were right back at museum's entrance.

"I'm so happy we met, Ness. We should hangout some time." Brilliana gave me a hug while her fiancé Jax shook Jake's hand.

That's something we bonded over. Our weird names and weird taste in music. Jax and Jake really hit off too, nothing bonds a couple of men more than cars. I doubt that Brilliana and I could form the friendship we both hoped for given who I am but it is nice to have someone to know for now. But I look forward to going to a few concerts and her wedding in the future.

After our goodbyes, Jake and I made our drive to the restaurant to the enjoy the rest of our night. Good timing too, I really wanted to stuff my mouth with something good.

Chloë POV:

I really like the thing Aunt Ally put on me. I hope Mama gets me a million of those thingys, I think they're called bandheads or something. It was still kinda light when Mama and Daddy left so Uncle Jazz asked me and Jay if we wanted to go see the new house that is being built.

"You'll have to wear a hat like this if you're going though." he held up this yucky yellow hat.

"I hate that hat, it doesn't look good with anything." Ally frowned.

I agree. It wouldn't look pretty with my purple polka dot dress.

"I wanna go!" Jay hopped up and down.

"Do you want to go, Chloë?" Uncle Jazz bent down.

I shook my head, "No tank (thank) you."

Mama said I should always use my manners so I try my best.

"Me and Coco Chanel will have ourselves a good time before Bella and Edward come over for dinner." Ally picked me up.

Bella and Edward are my grandpa and grandma. But me and Jay like calling them Nama and Nampa. And I like it when Ally calls me Coco Chanel. I like the way Coco Chanel looks on me, Aunt Ally bought me so many clothes by Coco Chanel. Mama told her that I'd get spoiled but I don't think so. Aunt Ally calls Jay Calvin Klein and buys him clothes from Calvin Klein. I think Jay likes them.

Before Jazz and Jay left, Jazz looked into Aunt Ally's eyes and smiled a little and she smiled back. Daddy does that a lot with Mama so I think when you look at someone like that you must be in love like those princesses in the movies. Mama told me that one day I'll meet somebody that'll make me see the world differently. She also said that Daddy will ask Papa Charlie for a gun so he can guard me from boys. Daddy is nice though, he won't need a gun and I don't need any boys except for him… And Nampa! Boys are weird. They like getting dirty and don't like Barbie's! Daddy sometimes plays Barbie's with me but he isn't too good at it.

"What should we do, little love?" Ally asked me.

"Nails!" I really like it when Aunt Ally paints my nails.

"I thought you'd might say that." she giggled, "Would you like purple to go with your dress?"

I nodded, "It matches."

"That's right. You're a fast learner." We went into the bathroom to get nail polish.

Aunt Ally and I like a lot of the same things. We likes princess movies, pretty dresses, nails, and animal blood! Ally is a vampire so she doesn't eat yummy food that Mama makes. I have a little bit of vampire in me and so does Jay but Mama has more vampire than us. Daddy turns into a big wolf though! Mama told me and Jay not to say vampire in front of Papa Charlie because it will get him in some trouble. I love Papa Charlie so I don't want him to get in trouble. I like his hugs.

"Aunt Ally? Mama have girl baby?" I asked while she picked out the nail polish.

It would be nice to have someone to play Barbie's with.

"You're more perceptive than I thought, Chanel." Ally walked back into the living room, "I was able to see you and your brother before you were born, but the new little one not quite yet."

"Why?"

"I haven't concentrated enough. Once the baby gets bigger, I'll be able to figure it out." Ally set me down on the couch, "Should we watch The Little Mermaid while we paint our nails?"

I nodded my head quickly.

Aunt Ally made my nails look so sparkly and pretty, Mama will like it a lot. Everyone came home at my favorite part of the movie, when Ariel sings Part of Your World. Nampa picked me up and hummed with Ariel while Nama took Jay to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I guess it was really muddy there because of how much it rains.

"Want to help me make meatballs?" Nampa asked me once the song was done.

Yummy. I love meatballs and so does Jay. Especially when Mama puts that red sauce and noodles with it.

"She makes spaghetti and meatballs for you." Nampa smiled at me.

That's a hard word.

I nodded my head while he walked us to the kitchen, "It's good."

"Sit here and I'll get things ready. Once Edward is all cleaned up I'll let you both make meatballs."

"Yay!" I clapped my hands while Nampa put me in my high chair.

Soon, Jay and Nama came in and it was time for us to make meatballs. Nampa have us a little bit of meat so we can make them balls. Jay knew how to do it but I forgot how Mama showed me how to do it.

"Like this, sweetie." Nama held my hands and showed me.

Oh, it isn't hard at all!

We made a lot of meatballs and then washed our hands while they were cooking. They smelled so yummy I wanted to eat them now but they weren't ready. So we just watched The Little Mermaid again. I hope a prince will come see me one day, Prince Eric is really nice and all princes should be nice. Except for Prince Hans, he isn't every nice.

By the time the movie was done, we all sat at the table and ate dinner. Only me and Jay ate though but Uncle Jazz helped me. And after that we put on pajamas and played some games. I don't remember being tired or falling asleep but I do remember smelling Mama and Daddy coming into my room and Mama sang me my lullaby.

 _Lavender's blue_

 _Dilly, dilly_

 _Lavender's green_

 _When I am king, dilly dilly_

 _You shall be queen_

 _Who told you so_

 _Dilly dilly_

 _Who told you so?_

 _Twas my own heart_

 _Dilly dilly_

 _That told me so_

I think I smiled a little.


	30. Cupcakes and Glitter

A/N: I hope you all enjoy Chloë's six month mark! I had a lot of fun writing her girly girl party!

Chapter 30: Cupcakes and Glitter

Jacob POV:

I have no idea why Ness makes a big deal out of our kids 6 month milestone but seeing the smile on their faces made it all worth it. Little Miss Chloë didn't mind sprinting as fast as her little legs could go into our bedroom to let us know that today is her day.

"It's my day! All about me!" she sang while jumping up and down.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and smiled when I picked up my crazy little girl. I kissed her sweet little face and hugged her to me.

"Happy sixth months, Chloë."

"Tank you." she chirped.

Nessie rolled over with her big belly and held out her arms for our daughter. She was in that last stretch of pregnancy, only a few more weeks to go. We were so ready to meet our baby, I still can't believe we're on number 3.

"Good morning, little lady." Ness ran her fingers through Chloë's waves.

My girls looked too cute, I couldn't bear it. Chloë was looking more and more like Renesmee by the day. She still had that cute baby fat but her vocabulary increased a little more and her hair grew past her shoulders. I would do absolutely anything for her. I've always known I'd be that kind of dad when it came to having girls.

"Can we have crepes?" Chloë asked.

"Of course." Nessie smiled, "How about you go wake up your brother while I start cooking."

"Kay." Chloë wiggled out of Nessie's arms and hopped down the bed.

I reached my hand over to rub the side of Nessie's bump and she sighed happily. Number 3 was still sleeping.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Pretty good actually." she leaned in and gave me a kiss, "I'm so relieved that the party is in the other house, I just don't think I am up for cleaning frosting off the walls today!"

Since the guest house is finished and furnished, we decided to have the party over there. Tons of people were coming in from places, even the Denalis. I know Ness was really excited to see them. We also invited Brilliana and Jax, the couple we met at the museum. Nahuel and Leah would be coming too since they made it back from their honeymoon. Yep, the two tied the knot. It was just a small thing though, just their immediate family minus Nahuel's dad. Ness and I were more than happy to see the little postcard come in the mail.

The Cullens came in last night and decorated the house for the party. Knowing Alice, there will be plenty of glitter. And I already know that Esme and Bella were coming up with a more than amazing cake for our princess.

When we heard Chloë waking up Edward we decided to get up and get the day going. I went into Jay's room and gave him a wave.

"C'mom, Chloë, we have to let him use the potty." I motioned him over.

"Where's Mommy?" Jay mumbled sleepily.

"She's making breakfast, buddy." I ruffled his hair while he rubbed his little eyes.

He was looking more and more like me by the day too.

He sniffed a little and smiled, "Crepes."

"I like crepes." Chloë announced.

I picked up my little princess while Jay walked to the bathroom to do his business. I was pleasantly surprised that he was in a good mood upon being woken up, I like to believe that seeing how excited his little sister was was too contagious. Nessie was really making something great up there, nutmeg and cinnamon filled up the entire house. My mouth was watering just a little.

I expected Charlie XCX to be playing because Ness has been more than obsessed but much to Chloë's delight, Marina was playing. It was her favorite, How to be a Heartbreaker. Chloë had plenty of fun singing her favorite line "I la la la love you" whenever it would come on. Ness and I of course found that completely adorable.

When I walked inside the kitchen, my goofy wife was wiggling her butt to the song while stirring the pomegranate drizzle that Chloë liked on top of her crepes. With her big ol' bump poking out of one of my shirts, she looked completely ridiculous and cute at the same time. I just loved it when she had her curly locks piled on the top of her head and when she wore my shirts, even though Alice bought her plenty of maternity clothes. I liked smelling myself on her. From the looks of it, we had quite the choice in what to put in our crepes. Ness had strawberries, blueberries, bananas, cream cheese, nutella, and some peanut butter all in small bowls with spoons. She even had some honey warming up by the smell of it. Pregnant Nessie really knows how to whip something up, she pretty much liked anything.

"And they're… Done." she whispered as she put the last crepe on the platter.

"Edward what do you want in your crepes?" I called out.

He was in the living room playing with Stitch.

"Uhhh, blueberry and nutella!" he thought for a second.

"Come to the table now, buddy. Breakfast is ready." I said while putting Chloë in her high chair.

Ness started getting the crepes ready. She did Chloë's first, she liked bananas, strawberries, and nutella with the pomegranate drizzle on top. It looked a little sweet but as long as the little princess is happy, so am I. I prepared Jay's crepe and our little ones were served. Nessie filled her crepe with blueberries and cream cheese then drizzled honey and the pomegranate drizzle while I kept it simple with bananas and peanut butter.

"Ah! I almost forgot the finishing touch!" Nessie's arms flew up, "The powdered sugar!"

I resisted laughing at her because I found out that she absolutely hated that. The other day she couldn't find the cumin to season the taco meat when it was right there in front of her. I snorted a little and her big brown eyes filled with tears and she locked herself in our bedroom leaving me to finish cooking dinner. I felt so bad but she got over it quickly.

She came back from the pantry with the bag of powdered sugar in her hand and a mini sifter and went to everyone's plate and sprinkled some of the sugar over our plates.

"We can dig in now, right?" I carefully set my plate down.

"Oh yes." She smiled and placed the sugar bag down.

"Mama, help?" Chloë pointed at her plate.

"I'll cut it up so it's easy for you, little lady." Nessie kissed her temple.

"Do you need help, buddy?" I asked Jay.

"No, I could do it myself!"

With that, we all enjoyed our breakfast. It was certainly funny to see Jay jab his fork into his crepe and try to fit as much as he can into his little mouth. Chloë looked less than pleased with the mess her older brother was making and tried to not make a mess on herself. Thank goodness bath time is right after.

Alice came right after breakfast. Had no idea how but she just waltzed in like it was no big deal. Yep, I don't miss that at all. I looked at Nessie desperately and she just smiled and put her finger to her lips.

"Wow, thanks for knocking Aunt Alice." she batted her eyelashes.

"Oh, whatever. I had a key so it isn't breaking in." Alice stuck her tongue out, "I have outfits I had to drop off."

Of course she would pick out our outfits.

"And I know what you're thinking Jacob but it is just for the kids."

"Perfect." I sighed in relief.

"Alice, it'll get dirty. I hope it isn't designer." Ness groaned.

Alice pouted a little, "I kept that in mind and didn't get designer but they're still super cute and you'll love it."

"Mama, I sticky." Chloë frowned and pointed at herself.

"Looks like it's bath time." I clapped my hands and got up from the table.

"I'll bid you an adieu then. See ya at the party!" Alice waved as she skipped back to the guest house.

It was really hard for Nessie to bend down and wash the kids in the tub so I was in charge of doing that and she was strictly clothes duty. I always washed Jay up first because he didn't put up too much of a fuss, Chloë was the hard one though, she has gotten a lot better though. She just doesn't have the patience! She had a lot of fun, probably because today is her day, and used her gift to make mini water tornadoes. Surprisingly, she put up a fuss when I took her out the tub.

"Now that's enough, Chloë. How are we supposed to go to your party if you want to stay in the tub?" I wrapped my baby up.

"I like making water pretty!" she wailed.

I looked at Nessie hopelessly. She already had Jay dressed and his hair in a ponytail.

"Oh, honey." Nessie took Chloë from my arms and kissed her wet face, "It's your party and you can cry if you want to."

I worried that her back would start hurting from holding her but she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Look at the pretty dress, Alice bought you." I held up the dress.

It was mint green with frills and white beading, fit for a little princess. That seemed to appease her just a little.

"Headband?" she sniffled.

"I have the pretty white one with a bow on it for you to wear." Ness grinned.

"Good." Chloë wiped away her remaining tears.

While Ness got her ready, I went into our bedroom to get dressed. Ness had our outfits laid out for us. I would be wearing a white button down and navy blue pants and she would be wearing a forest green maternity sweater dress with her favorite pair of leggings. Awesome, that saved us both a lot of time. I hopped into the shower for just a quick wash and got dressed and brushed my teeth. By the time I was out, Ness was already dressed and adjusting the barrette I made for her in her hair. She looked stunning, I felt my heart warm up just looking at her. When she caught me staring, she smiled shyly and looked down at her lap.

"No need to get shy, I love watching you." I crossed the room and rubbed the spot where her neck and shoulders meet.

"You catch me off guard sometimes." she giggled and turned to hug me as best as she could, "I love it."

I just held her for a moment. We always felt the need to be close to each other, especially now since she's nearing the finish line with number three. It relaxed us both.

"Let's get going, we can't be late to the party." I leaned back to look at her perfect face.

"God forbid that." she playfully rolled her eyes and then puckered her lips for me.

I kissed her lips once, then twice, then three times until she started laughing and swatting me away with her hands.

"You're such a dork." she said between her laughs before taking my hand and leading us back to our kids.

I could die over how adorable Chloë looked. The dress made her sunkissed skin look so beautiful and the headband Ness picked for her just looked darling on her. I'm really dreading when she becomes a teenager, just like her mom, she has a face that would make everyone fall to their knees. Jay matched me, much to both of our delights. I really like having a mini me, it's cool seeing a smaller version of myself.

The guest house was about five miles out from ours, the Cullens bought out such a huge chunk of land to where we are able to do that. While it wasn't that far and we could run, Ness would be screaming in pain. We took the car instead and took the short drive there and when we arrived there were pink and purple balloons surrounding the entrance. Chloë oohed and ahhed at it.

Rosalie came out with little Aurora and helped Ness get out the car while I got the kids out. I got a good whiff of the strawberry creme birthday cake in the oven and I could hear Emmett and Jasper in the back working the grill. The party guests would come rolling in fifteen minutes so we took the time to absorb the surroundings. Bells was at one of the room preparing the cupcake station for the kids. There were an assortment of sprinkles and candies and she even prepared mini piping bags for the cupcakes. Carlisle was piling up Chloë's presents on the coffee table and Alice was stuffing a cupcake piñata with all types of lollipops. These kids are going to have a sugar rush of a lifetime. Chloë didn't waste any time reminding everybody that today is her special day. Nothing makes me happier to see my kids happy.

Leah, Nahuel, and Gus were the first to show up with Sam and Emily following behind them. Aurora was so happy to see her brothers, the moment she caught their scent she wiggled out of Rosalie's arms and ran to their legs. Leah and Emily completely gawked over Nessie's bump while I helped Sam and Nahuel get the gifts and the kids out the car. The rest of the guests swarmed in not too long after. The guest house was just bustling with music and people talking, it was nice. Brilliana and Jax were of course charmed by our kids. We told them that they were only a year apart and that today is Chloë's birthday. It would've freaked them out to know that a six month old was walking and talking.

"Alright everybody!" Alice sang while Esme and Bella carried out trays of fresh cupcakes, "Come participate at the cupcake table and make your own special treat."

All the kids huddled at the long table, excited to decorate their cupcakes. I decided to help Chloë and Jay was just fine creating his own masterpiece. Everyone had a blast doing this, Alice was right that this was a great way to kill time with the kids.

"Sprinkles, please." Chloë pointed at her tiny bowl of rainbow sprinkles.

I reached over and grabbed the bowl so she can sprinkle some onto her cupcake, "Thank you for saying please."

Ness and I were working on manners with the kids. Jay got it down perfectly and Chloë wasn't that far behind. I watched while Chloë placed each sprinkle on top of her cupcake one at a time, that'll take a while. Jay strategically piped the frosting onto the cupcake and made a pattern with his sprinkles and candy. It was actually quite impressive for someone who looked two and a half years old. When I looked back at what Chloë's cupcake looked like, I found she emptied all her bowls onto the top of the cupcake and took a few bites. I cringed only a little.

"Taste." She held it up to my face.

"That looks awfully sugary, Chloë."

"Pretty please?" she batted those dark lashes, this girl will be the death of me.

I leaned down and took a bite. Nothing but pure sugar. I tried to smile that looked more like a grimace as I swallowed the bite and saw Edward smirking and laughing from the corner of my eye.

"Yummy?" her twinkling voice asked.

"Delicious." I smiled a little.

After all that fun, the kids got wiped up and played freeze dance with Rosalie while Bella and Esme prepared the birthday cake. I relaxed on the sofa with Nessie while she chatted with Dad. He was super excited over the fact that he was going to have yet another grandchild. With the way we're going, he would have plenty of little feet running around. I could hear Nessie's tummy rumbling and I offered her some food.

"Oh, thank you sweetie. Can I have some of those barbeque ribs that Uncle Jasper made on the grill, it's smelling really good." she turned to look at me.

"Sure thing."

It did smell pretty good. I put a couple on a plate for her, some of the grilled corn, and some pasta salad before serving it to her. She looked at me happily and literally moaned at the sight of her hot plate of food. She killed her ribs within five minutes with ease and ate the rest of her food slowly. If I knew she liked grilled food this much, I would do it more often.

Soon enough it was time for my princess to blow out her candles. Ness held our baby girl while I held Jay while everyone gathered around to sing happy birthday. The way her face lit up melted my heart like it did the first day she came into our lives. My little girl. Esme snapped away when Chloë blew out her candles and everyone applauded before waiting in line for a slice of cake.

Renesmee POV:

My back was aching to say the least but I had to hold my sweet little angel. Chloë was so happy and it was just so contagious. I was so stuffed after eating all that goodness Jake gave to me so we just shared a piece of the strawberry creme cake. The piñata was a blast for the kids and they were all pretty happy with all the candy they got. And my little lady is the proud owner of several princess dresses, an easy bake oven, plenty of Barbie dolls, and Coco Chanel sweaters. All in all, she had a pretty great six month mark.

The guests started to dwindle out close to eight when the sugar high all the kids had wore off and were replaced with sleepy eyes. I wanted nothing more than to be in my comfy bed with a bag of potatoes chips watching Netflix with Jacob. We left the guest house when everyone started to get things cleaned up and the kids were already drifting off to sleep. I made sure to show Chloë all the memories only she gave to me before she fell asleep before I went to our bedroom.

Jacob prepared a bath for us and I was more than happy to join him. Even if I couldn't do as much as I wanted at this stage of my pregnancy, it was still nice to have this time with him. The hot water relaxed me so much. It got rid of all the aches in my back effortlessly and helped me unwind. Jacob held me in his arms while I rested against his back. I liked listening to him talk about how great today was and how excited he is for our baby. Our third baby. Gosh, I couldn't wait to meet this new face. Would he have my dad's green eyes he had as a human? Or would he inherit the silky black hair that Jake and his sisters have? The possibilities were endless.

"Babe, you're falling asleep. Let's get you dried off and in bed." Jake nudged me a little.

Bed. The sound of that was pleasant. Jacob has been so sweet and caring to me all day and I really do appreciate it. He took the best care of me and I didn't even have to walk to bed. Once my little one is in the world with the rest of us, I'll be able to return the favor.

"You just sleep, I know today was a long day for you." Jake whispered as he wrapped an arm around me.

And I did just that.


	31. Nesting

A/N: Number there is coming very soon probably the next chapter or the chapter after that.

Chapter 31: Nesting

Renesmee POV:

It's been a couple of weeks since Chloë's party and we've spent a lot of that time preparing for our trip to Canada and for the baby. The day after the party, I experienced the light contractions I usually get when I get close to the end of my pregnancy so my family would be staying until after the baby was born. At least one of my family members would come over to help Jake watch the kids since I couldn't really move around.

I spent a lot of time on the internet ordering stuff. I ordered the birthing pool and all the stuff we needed for it. This was definitely new but if it worked out great then we could do this for future births. I also ordered the car that Jacob wanted, I wanted it to be a surprise for him. He totally deserved something nice. The nursery was ready all thanks to my wonderful Aunt Alice and Grandpa made sure we would have all our medical supplies ready. It is all just a waiting game at this point. Jacob, of course, was worried sick about me as he always was during this last stretch. And while it it was endearing and sweet, it annoyed me just a tiny bit. We've been through this twice, he knows I'll be okay.

I know it's just in his nature to fret over me but him being a nervous wreck wouldn't help anything. He kept checking on me every ten minutes to the point where I forbade him from coming into the bedroom until bedtime. It hurt a little but him seeing me in pain hurt way more. It really sucked because I haven't seen much of the kids besides when they come in to give me food or for a kiss goodnight. They were getting restless. They demanded to see their mother and I wanted so bad to hold them in my arms. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt my mother's cool arms wrap around me. She was the only person I wanted to be around in this state and she was more than happy to spend the entire day with me.

 _I miss them, Mom._ I told her through my gift.

"Oh honey, do you want to sit outside with them for awhile? Your contractions aren't too bad right now." Her small hands stroked my curls, "Daddy and I will make lunch so you can spend time with your family."

That didn't sound so bad. I wiped my tears and I sat up with some help. Mom pulled my hair up into a bun and adjusted the wires I was hooked onto so I could get up. The kids didn't like to see me hooked up to the monitors but I assured them that it was only to see that the baby is okay. I held my mom's hand while I stood up and she then unhooked me from my contraction monitor. We kept the IV fluids going since I didn't want to become dehydrated, I'll do my best to stay out for as long as I can. I felt so heavy and sore, the baby was running out of room and her kicks felt like hell.

Jacob was on the couch with the kids reading them a book. They were being so good for him and that eased me a bit. I could smell Dad starting on lunch, I think he's making chicken alfredo. I joined my love's on the couch and I was happy when my two little ones crawled close to my sides and hugged me with all their might. Jacob smiled at me and kissed my temple. As uncomfortable as I felt, I was so happy to hold my babies close to me. I kissed both their heads and gave them a squeeze.

"Mama, Daddy read book." Little Chloë pointed from the crook of my neck.

"Really? What's he reading?

"Cat in the Hat." Jay confirmed with his sweet dimpled smile.

"Ooh that's a good one." I ran my fingers through his bronze hair.

Jacob continued to read the story to the kids. It was relaxing with the four of us even though I wish I could see my youngest already. By the time Jake was finished with the book, we enjoyed our lunch as a family and I even stayed out to watch a movie with the kids. All was peaceful until I felt my stomach churn in all the wrong ways. Dad rushed me into the bathroom while I lost my lunch to the toilet. Damn it! I thought I was done with that. I could hear Chloë crying for me and I felt so guilty and started to cry for the second time today.

"Renesmee, I know it is hard."

"I'm a bad mom aren't I." I couldn't stop my tears from spilling over.

I felt miserable. My contractions were starting to get bad, I couldn't hold my food, my husband and kids missed me terribly. This baby just needed to come into our world and make things better. There's nothing more than I wanted to have all my children and my husband all together and happy. Was that so much to ask for?

"Don't you dare say that." Dad said almost severely, "Edward and Chloë completely adore you. I know you feel awful but do not discredit yourself."

Jacob came in with a glass full of O positive and a sympathetic look on his face. I know that this had to be hard for him too.

"Is she okay?" I took the glass while he rubbed circles on my back.

"Yes, your mom is explaining things to them. They're just worried."

I drank slowly, not wanting to throw that up too and went limp in Jacob's arms. Dad gave us some privacy and went back to Mom and the kids. I tried to think happy thoughts to distract myself from all the pain I felt. How would he or she look like? Would it have my hair like Jay or Jacob's deep set eyes? There were so many possibilities, all of them that would create the most beautiful children imaginable.

Jacob rubbed both sides of my belly, enjoying all the pictures I was showing him with my gift. A small smile spread across his face, oh I could definitely have more kids with his smile. Jake laughed a little at that and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Wanna try getting up?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "I guess. I think I want to go back to bed. Let me give the kids a kiss before I go."

Jacob picked me up as gently as he good and we walked back to the living room. Dad had both my little ones in his arms and they hugged me with all their might. This had to be hard for them too seeing me like this. I want to be strong for them.I kissed both their heads and promised them that I'll be okay and that the baby will come soon. Jake savored his time with me, tucking me into bed and watching Mom connect me back to the contraction monitor.

"I'm going to call Carlisle. There has to be something we can do, you haven't slept in two days." Jake held my hand.

Not properly at least.

"I won't stop you." I sighed, "But please, for me, relax. It helps me more than you know."

His face softened while he gave my hand a squeeze. We have that effect on each other. I felt so light watching him find his resolve in my well-being. As shitty as this all felt, there is a silver lining to all of this and that's another beautiful baby to add to our family. He gave me a kiss for good measure and walked back to our kids and started dialing up my grandfather's number. Mom pulled out a book from my shelf and returned to me. Looked like _Tuck Everlasting,_ one of our favorites.

"Mind if I read to you for a little while?"

"Not at all."

Jacob POV:

"We can start giving her the epidural to take the edge off. Has she been drinking the donated blood?"

"Yes, every few hours." I paced the hallway.

The kids were doing an art project for the baby. It kept them busy and not thinking too much about their mother in the other room lying in pain. Plus, Ness and I bought them coloring books that they completely were obsessed with.

"Good, good." he mumbled mostly to himself, "Rose and I will be there in a few."

And with a click, the phone call was done. Thank goodness Doc came up with something to help Ness. I dunno how long I'd be able to keep up appearances when she felt that bad. This was always the hard part and as much as I should be used to this, it still scared the wits out of me. Seeing her like that and knowing that I was part of the reason why she is in that amount of pain was a bit much but all of that really does wash away when we hear the cry of our child.

I had to think better and brighter. We are building our life and family and this is just one of the crappy things that comes with the package. It can't all be sunshines and rainbows. Carlisle and Rose knocked on the door, unlike a certain someone, and I answered. They wasted no time getting the medicine set up for my Renesmee and my kids were too glued to their papers to acknowledge their relatives.

"Come in now, Jacob." Rosalie waved me over.

I did as told and went to Ness who was sitting up, waiting to get poked with the needle. Her arms opened for me and I didn't hesitate to hold her in my arms while Carlisle worked his medical magic. Once I heard that sigh of relief I knew it was working. Thank God.

"He should be coming tomorrow morning by the looks of it." Carlisle rubbed Nessie's shoulder, "When you're up for it, it would be best for you to transition to the delivery room."

"We can take the kids to the guest house if it'll make things better. Just until the little one comes around." Rosalie offered.

Ness and I looked at each other and nodded. It probably would make things better if they were over there while the hardest part of the pregnancy was going on.

"Thanks, Rose. I think that's a good idea." I turned towards her.

"I'll get their things ready, and don't worry about them eating. Esme probably has plenty for them." she smiled and left the room, "I'll bring them in for a kiss goodnight."

Then I heard from sniffling that could only come from Ness. They didn't seem happy or sad so I was confused.

"It's nothing." she wiped away a few strays, "I'm excited that we're so close but things are going to change for family!"

"All for the better." I smiled, a true genuine smile.

She nodded in agreement. Soon our feet were met with two little pairs. I picked up my munchkins and gave them exaggerated kisses on their perfect little cheeks, getting giggles from both of them.

"You two be good now. When you come back you baby brother or sister will be here waiting for you." I hugged them close, "Give your mom some sugar now."

They both planted kisses on her cheeks like perfect little angels earning a smile from their mother, "So sweet, I love you both so much. Don't ever question that. And when the new baby is here, I will love it just as much as I love the both of you."

"Love you too." they said in unison.

"Come along now." Rose held her hands out for them, "I think your silly Uncle Emmett has a few magic tricks up his sleeve for you."

And off they went. Edward returned with the art projects the kids made with a smirk on his face. Nessie and Bella completely gawked at the art while I snickered with Edward. The two projects contrasted greatly. Jay's consisted of trucks colored in red and blues and greens and he wrote in his rather large handwriting that he will teach the baby how to play with his trucks. Chloë, on the other hand, did her very best making fairies and princesses with pinks and purples and with the help of Edward wrote that she will teach the baby how to be a lady like herself and Mommy or a gentleman like Nampa and Daddy. Both of them signed off their projects with their signatures.

"That is just so cute!" Ness giggled, "Do you think you can hang them up in the delivery room, Dad? I also think I should get in there before I get too tired to move."

"That's a nice touch." Bella organized the monitors so I could walk with Nessie to the delivery room.

Looks like I'll be sleeping in the chair beside her tonight. Not as comfy as our bed but it wasn't like I was sleeping on the wooden floor. A neck ache will all be worth it in the end and is nothing compared to what she would feel within the next eight hours.

Once we were comfortable, Edward and Bella stayed and chatted until Ness fell asleep. They wished us luck and left to join the rest of the family. We all had a gameplan that they would be here with Carlisle and Rosalie by 6 am to prepare for number 3's arrival.

"I can't wait to meet you, little one." I whispered to Nessie's belly, earning a couple of kicks, "I know you know how much Mommy loves you, but Daddy loves you just as much."

 _Whoosh._

"And your big brother and sister will be ecstatic to meet you. You'll charm them easily."

 _Whoosh, whoosh._

"Jake, honey, what are you doing?" Ness mumbled sleepily.

"Just chatting with the baby. Rest now, you're gonna need plenty for tomorrow." I kissed her eyelids and rested back into my chair and let sleep take its toll.


	32. And Then There Was Three

A/N: Masen William or Aria Sarah, who's ready for number 3?!

Chapter 32: And Then There Was Three

Jacob POV:

"Eight centimeters. Nearly there. Couple hours at the most."

It had been nothing but medical talk since 6 am. At least Ness looked better than she did yesterday, she was even able to eat some of the frittata Bella brought over from the guest house. While she ate, I went out on a run to relieve all the crooks in my neck and back from sitting in the chair all night. Quil and Seth were running and were happy to know that Ness and the baby were doing okay. Seth was on his way to Sue's to help her clean out the garage and Quil was on his way to Sam and Emily's. Things with the pack have been pretty calm since we got our new member. He seemed to get along great with everyone much to everyone's delight.

When I came back from my run, Ness was busy FaceTiming the kids. They were so happy to see the both of us and we're happily telling us how Emmett is able to get pennies out of their ear and how Alice got them clothes to play dress up as their favorite characters. I'm sure Jay and Chloë will enjoy pretending to be Ariel and Baymax while their costumes still fit. We ended the call when Edward came in with a glass of O Negative and Jasper wanting the kids to get ready for a bath.

"Mmm, magic." Ness made grabby hands for the glass.

Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes while handing it to her. She downed it effortlessly and returned the glass with her pretty dimpled smile on her face. Bella's shoulders shook in laughter at Ness being a goofball, it really was nice seeing her so calm through all the craziness going on with her body. Her contractions were getting closer and closer together, meaning our baby would come soon. She definitely felt it, even with the help of the epidural.

When it got tough, Ness found it easier to breathe through the contractions. That's when we got the birthing pool ready to go. Edward and Bella were in charge of that. Once the contraction passed, we made quick work getting her into the birthing pool. The warm water seemed to relax her muscles some but my poor Nessie still felt waves of pain. I did my best to be strong for her, to reassure her that everything would be okay. But quite frankly I just wanted to skip to the part where we were holding our baby and waiting for our older two to come home.

"Oh, oh! Rose, I've gotta push." Nessie's eyes shot open.

"Crap." Rose muttered and quickly got in there with her, "Yep, I feel the head."

What the hell?

Before I knew it Ness had her head to her chest, pushing with all her might. It never ceases to amaze me how strong she is. To do this three times is just insane. I was in awe, she was in total sync with her body. Rose didn't even have to tell her when to push. Soon the head was out, beautiful black hair. No more breaks now. Once the shoulders were out, the baby would slip out easily. Nessie took a sharp intake of air and bore down again, shrieking once the baby's shoulders passed through her opening. And there she was in all her glory, my little Aria Sarah Black. She let out a scream that rivaled her sister's, she was here and healthy.

I kissed all over Nessie's face while she cried tears of joy. I don't think I'll ever get over this sense of pride when I see my child come to the earth and watching how strong my wife was to do such an amazing thing. Carlisle took Aria from Rosalie's arms to clean her up and I took the opportunity to take her picture and send it out to everyone.

Aria Sarah Black, 7 pounds 7 ounces. November 14th. 11:23 am.

Her skin was just a hint darker than Jay's but still lighter than mines. She was definitely heavier than Jay and Chloë when they were born but she was still so tiny. It was so cold outside of her mother's womb, especially in a Fork's November and in her cold great grandfather's arms. She needed her Daddy and I was more than happy when she was in my arms. Such a pretty girl. She looked a lot like my sisters but like me and Ness at the same time. Aria seemed to like being in my arms too, I had no problem warming up my little baby.

I'd never get my fill of holding my other little girl but I knew Nessie's arms were aching to hold her. I placed our now warm bundle into her arms and wiped away my stray tears to watch yet another unforgettable moment.

"I swear this will always be the best feeling only you can give me." I said placing my big hand around Aria's small head.

"Oh, Jacob. She's beautiful." Ness placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Truly." Rosalie smiled, "Renesmee would you like to change into some clothes and get back into bed?"

Ness wiped her tears with the back of her hand and nodded and then the baby was back in my arms. Just the way I like it. I gave Ness a little privacy and turned my back while I rocked my little bundle gently in my arms.

"Daddy has two little girls now. What is he to do?" I whispered, "I think I'll need to buy a gun and keep the boys away."

Aria stirred a little before opening her eyes for the first time. Striking grey, lighter than any of the gloomy clouds in the sky. Wow, which part of Nessie's family had grey eyes? Maybe Edward's side?

"Your brother and sister are just going to adore you. There's Edward, not to confuse with your grandpa, but you can call him Jay. There's also Chloë, that shouldn't be too hard to say."

She blinked slowly at me. Once Ness settled in the hospital bed I placed Aria back in her arms, kissing her warm cheek before doing so.

Renesmee POV:

I can't believe I just did that. For the third time! I felt so empowered watching Jake bond with his new daughter. Everything was worth it, seeing the way he would look at each of our children for the very first time. And gosh, she was devastatingly beautiful just like her siblings. Aria was darker than Chloë and Jay and had Jacob's silky black hair. Her eyes were a piercing grey that I could look into forever and never get tired of it. She had my eye shape and Jacob's high cheekbones and her nose reminded me of Jacob's sister's noses. Perhaps that's something she inherited from Sarah Black herself. And she just had the cutest little pout. It's really so strange seeing how many combinations of Jacob and I could make, each combination so different and beautiful.

"Another little angel, aren't you Aria." I traced her hairline with my fingertips, "You're so gorgeous but I bet you already knew that."

I inhaled her new scent and fell in love all over again. When she started to stir in my arms I began to feed her, she had a little trouble latching on but we figured it out. She certainly was hungry and did not want to be disturbed. I told Dad they can come in once she was done. By that time, the rest of the family would be here to meet Aria.

"I am so proud of you." Jacob said, his voice thick with emotion.

I looked up from Aria and smiled, my tears wanting to spill out again, "Thank you. And I love you. So, so much."

He held my face in his big hands and kissed me with all he could muster. I could melt in all the love I felt at that very moment. When we broke apart, we continued looking at Aria. Jay and Chloë would just adore her. She fit into our family perfectly already. Her drinking started to slow so I pulled my shirt back up and raised my baby up to kiss her perfect little cheek.

My family didn't hesitate to welcome themselves in. They all had matching grins and we're ready to shower Aria with attention. Grandma Esme approached us with Jay and Chloë first so they could meet their new sister. My oldest two looked so curious yet excited at the same time. Jake picked up the both of them and set them on the bed so they can scoot close to me.

"Hi, cuties. I missed you both so much." I kissed both their heads, "This is Aria."

I turned Aria to face them and she studied her brother's and sister's faces. It warmed my heart when both Jay and Chloë welcomed their new sibling with a smile.

"Hi, baby." Chloë whispered and gently poked her cheek, "I Chloë, your big sister."

"I'm Edward, but you can call me Jay." Jay flashed his sweet dimpled smile, "Mommy, she only drinks milk?"

"That's right, buddy." Jacob pat Jay's shoulder.

"Mama, how did baby get here?" Chloë cocked her head to the side in a very Jacob way.

Oh boy. Emmett couldn't stop his snickering, I bet he was loving this all too much. I shot him a glare and Aunt Rose punched him in the arm and told him to shut up.

"Umm, I had to push her out, sweetie." I said gently.

"Oh! Like a poop?" Jay asked.

Emmett was hysterical by this point and excused himself from the room before getting another punch from my dear aunt. Even Dad had a hard time not grinning.

"Yes, honey… like a poop." I grimaced.

Mom looked at me hopefully so I waved her over to hold her third grandchild. I thought the love she had for me was out of this world but the way she loves my children was totally different and it warmed my heart. They all took a turn passing around the newest addition to the family, all entranced by her just like her older siblings. Alice decided to call her Miss Prada, making Jake roll his eyes. It just wouldn't be right if my babies weren't spoiled with designer clothes.

I was happiest with my girl back in my arms. Her eyes were drooping and she was asleep soon after. Must be a lot of work being that cute. We put her in a diaper and a cute purple cupcake pajama set for her first outfit. She looked just darling and Chloë seemed to approve.

"Hey, I want dat." she pointed.

We were trying to avoid jealousy as much as possible. Jay would have no problem, it was Chloë we were worried about. She wasn't the only little girl anymore and that would take some adjusting.

"How about you go with Daddy and pick out your own special pajamas." I suggested, "I'm sure he will find you a headband to match if you ask nicely."

"Please, Daddy?" she batted her dark eyelashes.

He practically melted and swooped her up into his arms. Classic move, I used that on my dad all the time. Even with his gift, he couldn't ever say no to his little girl. Dad smiled at my thoughts and bent down to kiss my temple.

"Darling, I made some food for the week." Grandma said gently, "I put them in the freezer for you."

"I appreciate that so much." I said with obvious relief.

With three kids, having time to cook a proper meal sounds completely impossible. I am positive Grandma Esme made the best meals for the family and for when we get our visitors. Jake's brothers eat more than anybody.

The next week for our family was jam packed with visitors, I was so overwhelmed but at the same time I was happy to show everybody our sweet Aria. Jake's family and Grandpa Charlie were the first to visit and they were completely in love with her. It turns out that the grey eyes that Aria inherited came from Charlie's side of the family. His grandfather had the same striking grey eyes, how interesting. And Billy seemed to really like that her middle name was Sarah. Leah, Nahuel, and Gus were the next to come visit. Gus had a major growth spurt within the last month and looked more and more like a big kid. The imprints and their families came in the following day, eating up the leftovers Grandma Esme made for us and the rest of Jake's brothers were the last to visit. I found it amazing how we were able to fit in so many people within a week. But that was our last chance to get everyone to meet Aria before our road trip to Canada for the holidays and we had so much to pack.

Thank goodness Mom and Dad were so close by to help. Packing a month's worth amount of clothes and necessities for three kids was quite a lot of work, especially with a newborn who needed tending to twenty four hours a day. Aria was a walk in the park though, not too fussy but my dear girl, just like her big brother, was not the morning person. Even though she sleeps as much as a regular newborn, she knew when it was morning time and had the cutest little pout whenever her siblings were a bit too noisy for her liking. She'll get used to it though, in fact I have a feeling she'll be rowdier than her two siblings put together.

We would make our leave tomorrow and wouldn't see our home here in Forks for a month. Jake and I went back and forth over whether or not we would take Stitch with us up to Canada and ultimately decided we would. Jay would just miss him too much. Despite how crazy it was trying to prepare for such a big trip, I couldn't help but feel excited. This would be such a great experience for our family. I couldn't wait to go hunting with everybody. I've never tasted a grizzly bear, do they have those in Canada? I'd love to hear the tale of Emmett's change, it was one of the funnier stories. Most of all, I was excited to spend quality time with my family. I really missed them, they helped made me who I am and being so far from them was hard. I know that being here in Forks is what's best for Jake, the kids, and me but I wish I could always have the people I love near me. Even if the future was a little far off, I can't wait for the kids growing to slow down so we can go on the year long trip exploring Europe before they go to high school for the first time.

It's so crazy thinking so far off in the future. A bright future that I would've never imagine for myself. I didn't think I'd find Jacob and have this amazing life, I'm so lucky. I have so much to be thankful for. Whenever I think of how hard things are, I just look at Jacob with our newborn daughter and our wonderful son and daughter. Every single thing is worth the amount of joy I get from them.

A/N: Another little girl! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I have so much planned for this story, part 2 isn't ending any time soon


	33. Road Trip

A/N: Time for the trip to Canada!

Chapter 33: Road Trip

Renesmee POV:

I set an alarm for 3 o'clock in the morning. My parents were here way before that and we're loading up our cars. I was up before the alarm, nursing Aria so I let Jake sleep in until it went off. I had no clue how such a long trip would work with a week old baby but it'll have to work. Mom really wanted it to be an experience and it would be a great time for all us to bond. Jake woke up right on time and made sure to silence the alarm quickly before it startled the baby. Thank God.

"Morning, baby." he groaned while stretching his limbs.

"Morning." I leaned in to kiss him, "I asked Mom to make you some toast and eggs after you're done with your run. Don't take too long, I wanna be on the road within an hour."

"I won't take long at all." he promised while tracing Aria's hairline with the tips of his fingers.

I gave him another kiss before he left and then looked back at my precious girl. Her grey eyes looked up at me so lovingly, nothing can ever measure the amount of love I have for my kids and Jacob. I'm sure a lot of imprint families feel the same way. The way I see it, our children are pieces of Jacob and they're also better versions of ourselves. I'll always want to protect them and unconditionally love them, but I think that's just a part of a mother's love.

When Aria's eyes started to droop, I hummed her a lullaby until she was fully asleep and put her in her car seat so I can get dressed and put Edward and Chloë in their car seats. I'd dress the kids when we make our stop for breakfast. We had it all planned out to make our trip as fast as possible. We would only stop for meals, potty breaks, and gas. When Jake and I get too tired to drive, one of my parents will drive for us while we sleep. The trip would only take us a couple of days, three days max. I have a feeling we would all be restless but it'll all be worth it.

I kept it simple with my outfit, just a simple pink knit sweater and grey leggings. I didn't feel like playing with my hair too much so I just neatened up the top knot I wore to bed. Jake came back and I heard him eating his toast and downing some coffee while I finished putting on my shoes. I decided to lay out his clothes so we can make our process as fast as possible. Just a grey t-shirt and blue jeans for him.

"Dad, can you warm up my car? I'm gonna put the kids in." I whispered as I place a blanket over Aria.

I heard the engine start and made quick work carrying Aria in her car seat down the flight of stairs and out into the crisp Forks air. Thank goodness I put her in that warm sleeper Kim bought for her, she hardly stirred. By the time I got up there, Jake finished eating as was getting dressed.

"I'll get Jay and Chloë, babe. You just relax." he said while slipping into his shoes.

"Thanks, Jake. I'll just grab a cup of coffee and wait in the car." I leaned against our doorway, taking a good look at him.

When he noticed, he smiled at me and shook his head. I love that he's all mine. I practically skipped to the kitchen and poured myself a cup. Mmm, French roast. I only added a couple of spoonfuls of sugar to taste and it was just enough to wake me up for the day. When Jake started heading down the stairs with our two little ones, I followed behind him. Before I knew it, we were buckled up and following my parents out of Forks. I had a good playlist going for the ride, some music the kids will like and some old favorites that Jake and I treasure. The kids started to stir after a couple of hours and were definitely hungry, I told my dad that we were going to stop to eat and we went to the nearest exit. Our tank was half full but Dad volunteered to fill it up for us while we take some time to ourselves, they'd fill their car up before we're ready to leave.

We decided to go to a Denny's for breakfast. Jake and I got the kids dressed and we're seated at our table. It was a good thing Jay and Chloë can feed themselves, that was only half the battle. I took turns between nursing Aria and taking bites of my breakfast which was steak and eggs. My diet has mostly gone back to normal but I could still enjoy a few things. Oh, I just can't wait for Grandma Esme's cooking. I just know I'll be spoiled, especially because the Denali's will spend Christmas with us. I couldn't wait for the kids to really get to know the family.

"Alright, Jay. You're gonna have to come with me to use the bathroom. We're not making another stop until lunchtime." Jake told him.

"But I don't have to go potty!"

"I guess you're gonna try, buddy. We have no time to waste." Jake picked up our whining son and headed out to the bathroom.

"Mama, baby like headbands?" Chloë asked while adjusting her zebra stripes headband.

We were trying to break her out of saying baby instead of Aria. She'll get it soon enough.

"I'm not quite sure, sweetie. I packed her some baby headbands, would you like to pick one out for her?"

"Yes!" she clapped excitedly. Alice has definitely rubbed off on her.

With that, I leaned over and grabbed a few headbands and let Chloë choose one she liked best. It didn't surprise me when she chose the most pink and sparkly one. Aria didn't seem amused at all when I put it on her pretty head.

"Aww don't make such a face, Chloë picked it out just for you." I kissed her little nose.

"You're welcome." Chloë chirped.

Nobody was happy to be back in their car seats but they were appeased when I put on a song they all liked, Feel Good by Gorillaz. I remember dancing with Uncle Jasper to this song when I was little. Dad is an excellent dancer but nobody gets their boogie on like Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. I just know the holidays will be great.

Jacob POV:

We're a day and a half in our road trip to Canada. I can't wait to get out of this car. We were all pretty cranky from being in it for so long. Jay is whining about wanting to play with Stitch, Chloë wants Marina to play for the umpteenth time, and Aria was screaming her head off because she wanted to be held. I think we're taking the plane back home, I can't do this. At least not when the kids are so young.

I swear if I hear "are we there yet" one more time, I'm going to lose my wits. But it turns out we are indeed almost there. We followed Edward and Bella to a residential area and of course the Cullen's have the biggest, fanciest house on the block. Hallelujah. This house puts the Alaska house to shame. We were greeted with hugs and kisses almost immediately after we got out the car. And I can already smell Esme's lobster ravioli. Mmm, can't wait for that. I really can't wait for what she'll put together for Thanksgiving, even though four people would be eating.

All the kids had their own room that Alice and Esme decorated for them. Both Chloë and Jay were happy about that. Aria would stay in our bedroom in her bassinet so we can start sleep training her. Nessie also wanted to start potty training Chloë, she potty trained Jay around the same age. I assumed it would be easier to potty train a girl since all she had to do is sit. Ness and I felt more than relieved to finally be at our destination. We can finally sit back and relax and enjoy the holidays.

I didn't hesitate getting myself a plate of lobster ravioli and cheesy garlic bread. Scrumptious. Nessie joined me once she handed the baby to Rosalie. Her diet has mostly went back to the way it is with animal blood and red meat but she couldn't possibly resist Esme's cooking. I knew Esme was ecstatic to get more use out of her kitchen. Little Aurora had the same taste as Ness.

"Aunt Rosalie's arms were practically aching to hold Aria." Nessie giggled and dug her fork into her ravioli, "She loves babies so much."

"This must be heaven for her. Three babies plus her own." I smirked.

"Absolutely." Aunt Rose sang from somewhere in the house.

Mmm, Esme never fails in the kitchen. I even had thirds. We called it in early tonight since we were all pretty tired from such a long car ride. Bella and Edward were in one of the many bathrooms giving our little Aria a bath while Ness and I were in the kids bedrooms reading them a bedtime story. I was with my first little girl, Chloë. She was all decked out in her custom Chanel pajamas, courtesy to Alice, and had her hair in cute pigtails. I held my sweet little girl in my arms and read her The Little Mermaid.

"Daddy, you sing Part of Your World with me?" Chloë batted her dark lashes at me, a weakness.

I could hear Emmett snickering downstairs and Esme shushing him. I won't hear the end of this tomorrow. I can already hear him calling me a pansy and wuss. Can't wait to wrestle it out, maybe I'll throw an arm across the land or something.

"How does it go again?" I asked her.

Chloë jumped off my lap and stood on her bed doing her little dance, "Up where they walk, up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the sun. Wandering free, wish I could be, part of that world. Sing it with me, Daddy."

We sang the verse she remembered together and I probably sounded really silly but her voice was quite impressive for her age. I saw so much of Renesmee in my little girl, I could only imagine how cute she was when she was around Chloë's size.

"Alright my little mermaid, time for bed." I scooped her up and kissed both of her cheeks before tucking her in, "I love you."

"Love you too." she chirped.

Ness and I gave a kiss goodnight to the kids we didn't tuck in before heading off to our own bedroom with a nice and clean baby. Ness nursed Aria and sang her a lullaby. I think it's the lullaby Katniss sang to Rue in that Hunger Games movie. Aria fell asleep in no time and we placed her in her little bassinet. We couldn't keep our eyes off our perfect baby. My heart swelled up with joy thinking about how Ness and I made the most wonderful children.

As we laid together, in our home away from home, I couldn't imagine my life being any different. A life without her, my Renesmee, that filled my life with so much light. I spent many years wondering what was my purpose in life and why did I feel so cursed. The answer was always her. I needed her to fill my void.


	34. Gobble Gobble

A/N: I hope you enjoy the holidays with the Black family!

Chapter 34: Gobble Gobble

Renesmee POV:

There is nothing better to wake up to than the smell of Grandma Esme making Thanksgiving dinner. The kids were downstairs with my parents and Aria was still sleeping in her little bassinet. Sleep training her has been quite easy compared to my older too. I think she's a little more independent.

As tradition, the entire family goes hunting together. When I was younger living in Alaska, we would go farther than usual to get grizzlies. Uncle Emmett's favorite. Dad would usually take them down for me since I was a little scared to but now that I'm older I think I'm ready to take them on all by myself. This year is a little different though. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle won't join us because they wanted to watch on the kids and teach them about the meaning behind Thanksgiving. Jay and Chloë didn't mind spending some extra time with them though and I wasn't too worried about leaving Aria either.

I could hear my aunts and uncles getting ready but I was all too happy being in Jake's warm arms. I just wanted to stay in them just a little longer. I buried my face into the crook of neck and held him tighter against me as he started to stir. Heaven couldn't leave me so soon.

"Morning, Ness." he mumbled, kissing my temple.

"Morning, Jake."

"Out of bed you two! We have to make it back in time for pictures." Aunt Alice said from somewhere downstairs.

"Is she always this annoying?" Jake glared at the door.

"Hey! I heard that, dog!"

I giggled a little bit and tried to sit up but Jake's arms wouldn't let me go so easily.

"We don't want her coming up here!" I tried pushing his arms off.

He smiled and gave me a kiss on my lips, then my cheeks, then my eyes, then my jaw.

"Jake, stop!" I laughed uncontrollably and swatted his hands.

"Happy Thanksgiving, baby."

"Happy Thanksgiving."

With that, we carefully got out of bed to not wake up our sleeping daughter and got ready. It didn't take much. I just wore a zip up sweater and a pair of warm jeggings and Jake wore his cut off shorts since he was going to phase anyways. We just brushed our teeth and we were ready to go with the rest of the family. Little Aurora seemed quite excited to go hunting with everybody and climbed up on Emmett's back, telling him all the animals she wanted him to catch.

"And Daddy, can you get a grizzly big enough for me, you, and Mommy?" she patted his back excitedly.

"Anything for my princess." Uncle Emmett promised.

I bent down to kiss my oldest two while Jake went outside to go phase. With Aria sleeping upstairs, I doubt I'll get emotional like I always seem to do.

"Make sure to be good listeners for Nana and Papa okay?" I looked at the both of them.

"Okay." they said in unison.

"They'll be fine, darling." Grandma Esme kissed my cheek, "Grandpa is in charge on arts and crafts and I'm going to show them how to make sweet potato pie."

"Thanks again." I sighed and gave her a hug.

Jacob was already ready for me by the time I got out there so I just climbed onto his back and ran my hands through his fur. I was already getting excited about this hunt and I couldn't wait for the kids to be older so I could teach them.

"Look, Mommy!" Aurora pointed at Jake, "He's a wolf like Leah!"

"He's fast like her too." I grinned and scratched behind Jake's ear.

Dad led the way and we all followed. I love riding Jake and feeling how fast he could go, it's so exhilarating. I let the vampire in me take over, leaving everything to my senses. The grizzlies were about a few miles east, a herd of moose west towards Alaska, mountain lions southwest. Uncle Emmett always says that hunting a grizzly during this time is the best because there's nothing like a good fight for waking them up while hibernating. We ran towards the caves where most of the grizzlies slept in.

"Let Daddy show you how it's done, princess." Uncle Emmett said confidently, handing Aurora to Aunt Rose, "Actually I'll show all you sissies how it's done

"

Jake growled while Uncle Jasper and Dad rolled their eyes. Classic Uncle Emmett.

He went up to the cave and held his hands over his mouth, "Wake up, fat asses!"

His voice boomed and echoed in the cave. I heard a low growl come from the inside and Emmett backed up to let the two angry bears come out. Even though Uncle Emmett could easily take them down, he let the bears swing at him.

"One and two!" he ripped out their throats, killing them instantly.

"Messy kill don't you think?" Jasper raised a brow and led Aunt Alice to the other bear.

"I couldn't help myself. Come on girls." Uncle Emmett waved Aunt Rose and Aurora over.

While they fed, the rest of us headed towards the other caves and began our own hunt. I closed my eyes and tried to find one bear because I didn't think I was up for waking two. Jackpot. I told Jake with my gift where to go and we were there in seconds. I hopped off his back and walked around to the end of the cave and kicked and punched at it until it crumbled. The angry bear running out from the open end. Jacob growled at it, ready to attack but I was swift and launched myself onto its shoulders, snapping the neck. I pressed two fingers on its neck, searching for the the jugular, and was pleased when I found it. My teeth sank in effortlessly and I completely drained it, not leaving a single drop left. When I rose up, Jake nudged me with his snout and I climbed onto his back.

We all met up again and started heading home. Uncle Jasper and Mom took down a caribou along the way but I was saving my appetite for dinner tonight. When we got closer, I got off Jake's back so he could go change. He came back wearing his cut off shorts and a smirk on his face. I held my hand out for him and he took it, brushing his lips along my knuckles.

"You were so hot taking down that grizzly." he whispered in my ear.

I gasped and blushed furiously.

"I taught her everything she knows when it comes to hunting, big shot!" Uncle Emmett roared in laughter, earning a slap on the arm from Aunt Rosalie.

As we neared the house, Grandma Esme came out and waved her hands.

"No, no, no. I opened a window upstairs get washed up before you come downstairs." she pointed her finger at all of us.

We all got up just fine and Jake and I made the most of our alone time. Why waste water when you can shower together right? I got our outfits ready while he got the water ready. Even though I wasn't ready for sex, I still enjoyed the touching. I felt him behind me, rubbing my shoulders and kissing behind my ear.

"It's ready." he unzipped my jacket.

I turned around and looked up at him with hooded eyes. He gave me a far too short kiss and continued undressing me. I felt on fire with his gaze. I wasn't perfect but he loved me, imperfections and all. All he had to do was take off his shorts and we were into the shower. I rested my back against is chest and he lathered the cloth with soap and started to bathe me. His hands gently squeezed my breasts as the water rinsed the suds off my body. I let out a shaky breath in response.

"Kiss me." I turned around to face him.

His big hands cupped my face and he pressed his lips against me. I wasn't sure if it was the steam from the shower or the way his lips moved against mine, but I felt hot. I pulled him closer by his waist and gently tugged on his bottom lip. He grabbed my hair and gently pulled my head back, smirking at me before kissing me again, dipping his tongue inside my mouth. He tasted like the earth and mint. So addicting. We didn't stop until the water got cold and we got out of the shower. Oh I can't wait until my body was ready for all of him. If I felt this way about just simply making out then it would only be bliss when we finally make love again.

While I blow dried my hair, Jake got ready. He looked so good in his black button down and blue dress pants. I twisted half my hair up and let the rest fall down my back, placing my favorite barrette on the base of the ponytail. I decided to wear my navy blue sweater dress with black ballet flats. I could already hear Aunt Alice lecturing me about my choice in shoes but this is Thanksgiving dinner, not a ball.

"Beautiful." Jake eyes sparkled as he twirled me into his arms.

"Enough you two! Come down and take pictures!" Aunt Alice called from downstairs.

I let out a sigh and gave Jake a quick kiss before we walked down the stairs hand in hand. Mom held my baby girl in her arms and they both looked so darling. I could tell Alice dressed my children. Aria wore a deep purple dress with a white cardigan and headband to match. As cute as she looked, it was a bit much for a little baby. My sweet boy matched his dad and had a cute bowtie on. His hair was in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, he looked so much like Jacob. And my little lady was wearing a sparkly forest green dress with matching shoes and she her waves in an intricate braid only Aunt Rosalie would be able to pull off. My two oldest ran up to our feet with their art projects excited to show it us.

"Look, Mama! I spell name!" Chloë's voice tinkled as she showed me.

"Wow, I'm impressed." I kissed both of their heads.

Mom crossed the room to give me Aria. Her grey eyes sparkled when she saw me and I melted. I missed her so much and I've only been away for a couple of hours.

"Look what Aunt Alice did to you. You look like a cupcake in all this purple." I cooed.

"Alright picture time!" Grandma Esme clapped her hands.

Grandpa Carlisle had the tripod and the camera set all up. We took pictures all together, some with just the men, some with just all the women. Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, and Aurora took their first Thanksgiving pictures as a family which was really touching. I took pictures with Mom, Dad, and Jake then with just my parents and then with just Jake. Jacob and I took pictures with our kids which I could only imagine how cute it turned out to be. All the couples took pictures as well and then we got the little ones in a picture together, with little Aria nested between Jay's legs.

The picture taking was fun and all but i was more than ready to eat. Dinner was ready by 5 and those who are able to eat were more than eager to enjoy the meal. Before I joined everyone, I made sure to feed Aria and I changed her into something more comfortable, much to Alice's disapproval. My little girl seemed quite happy in her cozy sleeper. Sometimes I forget how much babies sleep and she dozed off in no time. Aunt Rose was more than happy to hold her while I chowed down.

Grandma Esme is the master of the kitchen. You tell her what you want and she can make it even better than you can ever imagine. She only relearned how to cook because of Mom but it's like she has a gift. The turkey was so moist and tender, the macaroni was perfectly cheesy, and don't even get me started on the mashed potatoes and gravy. Jacob was in absolute heaven. After dinner we helped ourselves to sweet potato pie and pumpkin spice hot chocolate. Our tummies were perfectly full.

Uncle Jasper got the stereo working and we danced to all types of music. Aurora had a blast learning how to do the swing dance with Uncle Emmett and Chloë just adored seeing Aunt Alice do her flips and twirls with Uncle Jasper. Mom danced on Dad's feet like she did when she was human. Her dancing has improved since her transformation but she likes the nostalgia. And I happily danced with my little man in my arms. He would only stay this small for so long, he grows like a weed. And boy is he heavy, I don't mind though. Lately, he hasn't been wanting to be babied. It's understandable, even though he'd be one and half years old when the new year comes, he is starting to look and feel like a three year old. I remember feeling the way he did when I was his size.

"Can I steal her for a second, buddy?" Jacob tapped on our son's shoulder.

Jay giggled and nodded before running off to Chloë, asking her to do the popcorn dance with him.

"You could resist could you." I pressed my lips together and twirled into his arms.

Frank Sinatra was playing now and I felt like we were the only two people that existed. I loved feeling this way with him, just like how Mom described it to me. I didn't care that Jake wasn't the best dancer and that he could only dance in a square and spin me around. It was just so… him. Always doing his best to see me smile and I wanted just as much for him.

"I love you too, Renesmee." Jake smiled at me and dipped me before planting a kiss on my lips.

I couldn't help but blush when he brought me back up. I laughed nervously and got on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. It's times like these where I appreciate my gift. He can just answer my thoughts and no words are needed.

The kids went to bed easily and Aria woke up for a diaper change and a feeding before going right back to sleep. Jay and Chloë were pretty pumped about going on a trip to get a Christmas tree with Emmett, Rosalie, and Aurora. Another tradition our family has is cutting down our own tree and decorating it the day after Thanksgiving. This would be Aurora's first Christmas and I know Aunt Rosalie wanted to make this special for her, she even invited Leah, Nahuel, and Gus up to spend Christmas with us. Motherhood suited her beautifully. I could tell from the moment she held me that she was made to be a mother.

After I put my baby back in her bassinet I happily nestled myself in Jake's arms and relaxed as he ran his fingers through my hair. I have a lot to be thankful for. Like the incident that led me to this beautiful fate that I have. I feel as though I've found my perfect balance between the two worlds that I belong to. I'm whole.


	35. Ornaments

A/N: Family time! I'm really enjoying these holiday chapters even though the time I'm writing this is early May! The Christmas chapter is next and the New Years' chapter is right after that.

Chapter 35: Ornaments

Jacob POV:

I woke up earlier than Ness and took care of Aria before she cried. The sun was starting to rise and it was beautiful. Esme handed me a cup of coffee when I walked down with Aria tucked in my left arm. Her eyes were already drooping and I enjoyed the peace and quiet with my littlest girl. My body would provide her with the most warmth so she didn't need a blanket when I decided to enjoy my coffee on the front porch.

The scenery in Canada was beautiful. Clear blue skies and the snow from last night slowly melting into the earth. It would've been starting to rain by now if we were back in Forks. Summer couldn't come fast enough. I loved the hot California weather. I couldn't wait to teach Jay and Chloë how to swim and make new memories. I looked down at Aria and imagined all the possibilities that I would share with just her. Jay and I loved wrestling in the mud, Chloë and I play make believe. Maybe Aria will like fixing cars or playing music.

Ness told me how she was practically raised by her entire family. She learned how to fight thanks to Jasper, how to change a tire thanks to Rosalie and Edward, reading and writing from Bella, cooking from Esme, piano from Edward, hunting from Emmett, how to organize from Alice, and basic first aid stuff from Carlisle. I wanted our kids to be just as well-rounded. I can already see parts of all of us in them. I want them to be able to decide their fate and follow their dreams. If Chloë decided she wanted to be a princess when she grows up, I'll support her 110%. Sounds a bit ridiculous, I'll admit but it's the thought and feeling behind it that counts.

Once I finished my coffee, I walked back inside and sat down to watch sports with Emmett and Jasper. Everyone was still pretty much doing there own thing. I could smell Esme getting breakfast ready. Omelettes and hashbrowns, I couldn't wait. One by one, my family trickled out from their bedrooms and sat down right next to me, Chloë of course being the last one. Esme was just about done by the time they were all down and we sat around and ate.

"I can't wait for Eleazar and the rest to come for Christmas." Ness sipped on her hot coffee, "Maybe we'll get some sort of clue on Aria's gift."

"I know she's special just like her brother and sister." I squeezed some ketchup on my omelette.

Aria was sleeping in Edward's arms while Bella read to her softly. Breakfast was a hit, as always and we all got ready to go. Chloë put up quite the fight about wearing jeans instead of her satin white dress. Such a fashionista that girl is.

"Uh uh." Ness tapped her foot, "The answer is no, Chloë. It is too cold to wear a dress."

"But it's pretty!" She cried crocodile tears.

"Oh, dear." Alice picked up Chloë, "How about I pick you out an outfit that your mommy will approve of."

That appeased her a little bit and the two went off to find her a more suitable outfit. We put Aria in a thicker sleeper and put on the Prada baby beanie that Alice bought for her. Jay wore a black thermal with matching jeans and snow boots with his blue beanie and matching coat. Ness may have went overboard about making sure he would stay warm and even managed to put some Captain America gloves on him. I guess that's a Mom thing. I'm already naturally warm so I just stuck to an old pair of jeans, long sleeved shirt and snow boots. Ness wore her trusty leggings, a deep purple knit top with a black faux fur vest with gloves to match. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore some fancy ear muffs that undoubtedly Alice gifted to her. Chloë was the last one to get ready looking absolutely adorable in her black corduroy pants, pale pink long sleeved thermal and her black peacoat. She wore a cute pink beanie with a little bow on the side and her waves were in braided pigtails also Princess Aurora mittens.

"I ready." She sang as she span around showing off her flowy coat.

"You look beautiful, princess." I chuckled and picked her up.

"Tank you." She chirped.

We drove in separate cars and followed Rosalie and Emmett to the land where we would get our Christmas tree. It was no more than ten miles east of the Cullen property and there were so many trees to choose from. Apparently it is a local spot where people cut down the trees for the holidays. There were several cars parked near ours. Ness carried Aria in the baby carrier type of thing that attached the baby to her chest. She was up by now and looking around at all the tall trees around her. Emmett looked more than happy carrying his two-man saw to cut the tree down. We were more than capable to lifting a tree from its roots but there is no need to show off in front of the humans.

Once we found our perfect tree we asked this old couple to take our picture before we cut it down. It looked pretty cool and I knew that Ness would want to add it to our scrapbook. Jay, Aurora, and Chloë were so excited to watch Emmett and I cut down the Christmas tree. Rosalie and Ness looked a bit wary and cautioned the children to stand behind them when the tree started to fall. Emmett carried the tree all the way back to our cars and I helped him strap it down to the top of his Jeep. We made it back in no time and wasted zero time on getting everything ready to decorate the tree.

Jasper immediately put on the Christmas music as we all gathered around to put the string lights around the tree and place the ornaments. Esme bought the kids their own special ornaments and she even kept all the ornaments Nessie made growing up. Jay was so happy to hang his truck ornament and also the dog bone ornament for Stitch. Chloë completely gawked at her Ariel ornament and with my help, she found the perfect place to put it. The smell of the Christmas tree really set the atmosphere for the holidays. I picked up Jay and he self the gold star on top of the Christmas tree and the decorating was complete.

We spent the rest our day relaxed and watching the kids play. Jay had plenty of fun playing outside with Carlisle and Stitch while Chloë learned how to build a snowman with Bella. Aria was just content laying in Nessie's arms while we lounged on the couch together.

Jay POV:

Watching Daddy and Uncle Emmett cut down the tree was really cool. They're super strong and I hope I can be strong like them one day. Papa taught me how to make a snowball and it was actually easy to do. Stitch kept trying to catch them whenever I threw it and it was so funny that even Papa laughed. After a while, we helped Nama and Chloë build a snowman and it was pretty cool. Then it got too cold so we went inside and Nana made us hot chocolate while we watched Frosty the Snowman. Me and Chloë liked it a lot because we could put marshmallows and cinnamon in our hot chocolate. But we have to drink it slowly because Nana said it is really hot.

I really like being with all of my family I wish my aunties and cousins and Nampa Billy from La Push could come here too but they couldn't. Miss Leah, Nahuel, and Gus would be here for Christmas so that was cool. Nahuel and Gus are Aurora's brothers but Aurora stays with Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmet because they are her Mommy and Daddy and they love her very much. Aurora isn't that shy anymore but she still is a little. She likes playing Barbie's with Chloë even though Chloë doesn't make sense sometimes. Maybe girls like playing Barbie's, I don't really know. I do know that Aria likes it when I talk about trucks though, I read her mind. She kinda likes it when Chloë talks about princesses but she thinks Chloë is kinda loud. She'll get used to it.

I know Mommy and Daddy his our gifts all around the big house and I have tried listening to their thoughts to figure out where they could be. I was about to find one of them when Nampa Edward told me it would ruin the surprise for everyone and that Santa wouldn't be too happy. I still want to be on the good list so I decided to not look anymore.

Later today, Mommy put Aria down for tummy time because she wants her to learn how to roll over. Me and Chloë showed her how and it is super easy to do but Aria can do is lift up her head a little bit. After awhile she started crying and Mommy told us she cried because she had a workout and it made her tired her out. She didn't really do much though.

That night Nama tucked me into bed and read me a book called The Polar Express. It was really cool and Nama has soft voice that is easy to sleep to. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was her telling me goodnight and kissing my head. I had no idea how sleepy I was until then.

A/N: I am currently looking for a beta writer to help me keep the story on track! If you are interested please private message me and we can talk about it!


	36. Jingle Bell Rock

A/N: I am still taking betas right now so make sure to give me a private message! Hope you all enjoy the Christmas chapter!

Chapter 36: Jingle Bell Rock

Chloë POV:

Me and Jay woke up extra early because Santa came and gave us presents. Last night was Christmas Eve and Nana taught us how to make homemade cookies and we left some on a plate for Santa and a cup of warm milk. Uncle Jazz was on the computer and he got a Santa tracker and he was in Montana which is really close to Canada. That night we got to open just one present and we got cool reindeer pajamas. Even Mommy, Daddy, and Aria matched me and Jay. Ally took plenty of pictures and we ate the yummy cookies while watching Rudolph before Mommy and Daddy tucked us into our beds.

I was too excited to sleep so I ran all the way to Jay's room and crawled into his bed. He was still awake too.

"You excited? I whispered.

He nodded, "Yeah, I want to see Santa and the reindeers. Especially Rudolph because his nose glows red."

"I know." I clapped my hands quietly, "Super red."

"Let's try to stay up to see him, Chloë." he scooted over to give me room.

I layed down next to him and we stared up at the stars on the ceiling. We both tried really hard to stay up but we couldn't keep our eyes open. When we woke up it was Christmas morning and we ran to Mommy and Daddy's room to let them know it was Christmas. Aria was getting her diaper changed and from the smell of it, it was a poopy one. Not very ladylike but Mommy and I will teach her how to be a lady.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Jay and I said while jumping up and down on their bed.

"It is, wonderful day for holiday cheer." Mommy kissed my cheek and Jay's.

"We open presents?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course. But first you and Jay have to use the bathroom."

Oh that's right. I'm a big girl now so I have to use the toilet like everybody else. It was hard at first but I get an M&M if I use the toilet plus I get cute princess underwear! After I used the bathroom, Daddy helped me wash my hands and Jay and I ran downstairs to the Christmas tree. Aurora and everybody else was downstairs waiting for us. It smelled really good too. Like the Christmas tree and the food Nana is making. Our cousins from Alaska were here too as well as Nahuel, Miss Leah, and Gus. A whole lot of people.

"We open presents now?" I looked up at Daddy.

He nodded and sat next to Mommy and Aria, "Just wait for Bells to give you your gifts."

I crossed my legs like a lady and waited like Mommy taught me to. Nama put my first gift on my lap and it was from her and Nampa. It was a pretty diamond necklace with a C for Chloë.

"Dad! She's not even one!" Mommy said.

"She likes it, and every young lady needs a diamond." Nampa told her.

It was really pretty. I think I'll keep it forever.

Auntie Ally and Unless Jazz got me Coco Chanel as always. Auntie Rose and Uncle Em and Aurora got me the tea set from Beauty and the Beast. Nana and Papa got me more recipes for my Easy Bake oven like chocolate chip cookies and red velvet cake. Mommy and Daddy got me the Moana movie and costume. My favorite gift was from Santa. He gave me headbands in every color I can think of and play make up. Mommy said I can play with it tomorrow even though I really wanted to use it today. She said I can put on lip gloss though.

After we opened up all of the presents. Nana told us it was time to eat and we sat at the table. The Christmas roast was really yummy and so was the cinnamon toast. Kate snuck me and Jay a glass of donated blood and it tasted really good. After breakfast my tummy felt really full. Mommy said we needed a bath. I hope she didn't want to wash my hair because that isn't fun at all. Too bad she did though, she said it was dirty. But I don't even play in the mud like Jay and Daddy! I was so mad at her I made sure to get water all over her so she knew I wasn't happy. Mommy got really mad though.

"Really, Chloë?" Mommy said with her arms folded, "You do not use your gift to splash me, Missy. Time out for you after bath time."

I started crying even more and started kicking my legs. It's not my fault I didn't like getting my hair washed. Mommy finished giving me my bath and quickly dried me off.

"Chloë stop crying already, you're out the bath. I'm more wet than you are." Mommy carried me to my room.

I heard Uncle Emmett laughing downstairs and Mommy yelled at him to shut up.

"Shoot, I'm sorry. That isn't a nice word." she told me.

"No timeout." I stopped crying and wiped my eyes.

Mommy set me down and helped me put on my undies and stockings.

"Was using your gift to get water all over me a nice thing to do?" Mommy asked took my red dress off the hanger.

I shook my head and looked at my white stockings on my feet, "No.."

"Everyone has to get their hair washed. Even me." She told me as she helped me put my dress on.

"I sorry." I frowned and looked up at her.

"Oh, honey. I forgive you." She hugged me tightly and gave me lots of kisses, "Let's have a good day. It is Christmas after all."

"Kay!" I smiled and jumped a little.

Mommy helped put on my necklace Nampa and Nama gave me and then she brushed my hair and put it in a pretty bun with a white headband. I looked like a Christmas princess and I loved it. Turns out everybody was wearing red and white which was really cool. I went downstairs with Jay and watched Nampa and Aunt Rose play the piano.

Renesmee POV:

After I got my primadonna girl ready I walked back into me and Jake's bedroom, soaked. When Jake caught a glimpse of me, he started laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha, real funny." I rolled my eyes and went to my closet to find something to wear.

I'd probably find getting soaked funnier once I'm all ready and not looking like a wet poodle.

"Aww, baby don't be like that." Jake came up behind me and kissed behind my neck, "I was only kidding."

I smirked and turned around to kiss his cheek, "Oh, I know. And can you do me a favor and dismember my uncle for being completely disgusting while I was disciplining our daughter."

"You want me to fight that boulder? Don't have ask me twice."

"Outside. Now you big furry bastard!" Emmett said from somewhere downstairs.

"Language, Emmett!" Esme hissed.

Jacob looked like he was going to make a run for it but I grabbed his arm and got on my tip toes to kiss his lips.

"Please don't rip these clothes to shreds. We do not want Aunt Alice lecturing you."

He gave me a sly smile and undressed in front of me, until he was just in his boxers. I already know that I was blushing like a madman. With a wink, he was out the window and I heard him phase and growl at Uncle Emmett. I picked out this cute white dress that I knew my dear aunt purposely put in my closet to wear and paired it off with red Louis Vuitton heels. I hopped into the shower and made sure my wedding ring and my children's birthstone ring, which by the way has a new stone for Aria, on the counter. I took my time washing my hair and lathering myself up in soap. Once I was all rinsed off I got out the shower and plugged in the blow dryer since I wanted to straighten my hair today.

I could hear my kids having fun downstairs and it filled me up with so much joy. Aria was making all types of cute noises while Mom played with her feet calling her a "little nudger" it was pretty darn cute. I heard Jake come upstairs and I turned to him as he put his nice clothes back on. I suddenly felt very insecure standing naked in the bathroom where he can see all my imperfections. Granted, I had a baby over a month ago and my body is getting used to not being pregnant. It was hard though to look at some of the loose skin on my lower abdomen and hips, certainly in front of the man I love most.

I didn't even notice that I was crying until Jacob wipe a stray tear away with his thumb. I felt so ridiculous.

"What's the matter?" he asked me while I set the blow drier down.

"You can see all of _this_." I waved my hands over my problem areas.

"Ness, c'mon that doesn't usually bother you." he pulled me into a hug, "You know I see you as the most perfect being in the world and there is nothing I do not love about you."

I sniffled and covered my face, "It may seem silly to you, but I'm not perfect!"

"Look at me."

I reluctantly met his gaze and felt all his love come over me like a warm blanket. I knew it never faltered, not one bit.

"You are strong. You gave me three beautiful children and your body is adjusting. You know how fast you're back to the size you were when I first met you when you go hunting and breastfeed." he cupped my face in his big hands, "And even if you didn't return to that size I'd still love every single part of you."

I believed him, "I love you."

He gave me a firm kiss and hugged me tightly. Maybe my hormones haven't gone completely back to normal because that was pretty weird, even for me. Jacob did what I needed him to do and all my insecurities and worries felt like nothing.

"I'll let you get ready now." he smiled at me and kissed my nose.

I blushed and let him go finish getting dressed while I began the process of straightening my hair. I sectioned it off and little by little worked my way to the top of my head. I hardly straighten my hair so I know Jake would like the difference even though he is obsessed with my curls. It looks so much longer straight, nearly touching my butt. After I put my clothes and rings back on, I put on my favorite lip gloss and headed downstairs to join the rest of the family.

Immediately when Jacob saw me, he lifted me up in the air and swung me around. I bubbled in laughter and held onto him tightly until he set me back down on my feet. He whispered to me how beautiful I looked and it made me blush as per usual. Little Aria was just happy as could be in Carmen's arms as she told her how beautiful she is in Spanish. Jake and I approached her and Eleazar hopefully and we exchanged smiles.

"I know what you want to ask, dearest Renesmee." Eleazar played with Aria's little hand, "And yes, she is gifted."

"What were you able to pick up from her?" I asked, trying not to sound too excited.

He looked at her thoughtfully before turning to me and Jacob, "Speed. Her speed will rival her grandfather's for sure. You may see this when she starts to crawl, so make sure you keep your eyes on her."

"How interesting." Jacob picked up Aria from Carmen's arms, "My little speed racer."

That is pretty fast. I can run faster than the average human but not nearly as fast as Dad and the rest of the vampires around the world. Jay and Chloë also have speed greater than the average human but they are slower than me. So would this mean Aria would be faster than myself and her siblings? How intriguing. She will be our very own Barry Allen of sorts.

"Alright now that everybody is here, time for pictures!" Alice gathered everybody around.

Just like Thanksgiving, we had our pictures taken the exact same way. I know Alice is going to have a field day on Photoshop. After that, we enjoyed Kate and Garrett's cover of "Baby It's Cold Outside" while Aunt Rose played the piano. Kate just had the prettiest voice, only second to Aunt Rosalie's. And then Dad played Mom's lullaby, followed by my lullaby.

For dinner, we had some more of the Christmas roast and a cream of mushroom casserole with dinner rolls. I was in heaven. I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas than this. Having everyone together just felt amazing. The kids dropped like flies, I guess playing all day really took up their energy. I couldn't wait for the concert Jake and I would take the kids to in June. That was his Christmas present to me since he knew how badly I wanted to take the kids with us to see shows. We would sit at the balcony for a Fleet Foxes concert, I couldn't wait. And for Jake, I got him a new side garage added to our home so he could fix up cars there. He was so excited that it was so worth the cost. It should be finished by the time we get home.

I spent the rest of the night in Jacob's arms, enjoying the peacefulness of it all. I could spend forever just staying this way with him.


	37. 3,2,1

A/N: I have a pretty clear view on how I want the story to go but if you want to see certain things happen feel free to leave a suggestion. It may not be in the next chapter but I will do my best to include it.

Chapter 37: 3,2,1

Jacob POV:

"You can do it, Aria." I cheered on my youngest.

After Christmas, she finally learned how to roll over. She was pretty good at it but just needed a little more practice. She laying down on her back, frowning because rolling onto her tummy was harder than rolling onto her back. She then tried to roll over but she couldn't and so she started to grunt and kick her legs in protest. Jay and Chloë decided they wanted to help me and decided to do a little cheer for her which included a lot of clapping and chanting.

"Speedy, roll over! Speedy, roll over!" they said in unison.

Speedy became our little girl's new nickname ever since we found out about her gift. I called her that once and it caught on pretty quickly. Ness was a little less than pleased only because she thought that Aria will end up thinking Speedy is her name but I reminded her that Jay is a nickname for our son and he still knew that his name is Edward.

The corners of Aria's lips curved upward and for the first time she smiled. She looked so much like my mother with her cheeky grin that I instantly melted.

"Oh my, Ness! She's smiling!" I called out to her.

Ness ran at her top speed and kneeled down so she can look at our happy little girl. Aria did a little Happy noise when she saw her mother and started smiling again.

"Look at you, you are just the sweetest baby." Ness played with her feet and kissed her chubby little cheeks.

"She smile at me!" Chloë tugged on my sleeve, nearly shouting.

"That means she loves us." Jay told her, "Right, Daddy?"

"Correct, buddy." I chuckled.

"Is it New Years yet?" Jay asked.

"Nope, it won't be New Years until twelve o'clock in the morning." I explained, "Right now it is about 8:30ish."

"I wanna stay up!" Chloë jumped up in the air.

"You can try your very best, sweetheart."

She was already getting sleepy but who would it hurt if Ness and I let them try to keep their eyes open to see the new year. Alice got the remote and changed the channel to a news source to watch the ball drop. According to Nessie's family traditions, we are supposed to gather around and announce a wish or resolution to fulfill for the next year. They usually did it after midnight but seeing how the kids wanted to be a part of it and they would most likely be tucked in bed before midnight, we decided to do it a bit earlier.

"Alright everybody, let's share our hopes for the new year." Carlisle gathered everybody around the living room.

One by one, we all shared our hopes. Chloë and Jay's wishes cracked everybody up. Jay wanted to become a superhero by the time he turns two and Chloë wanted to live in a castle and have lots of horses. Little Aurora's resolution is to rebuild an old car, with the help of Rosalie of course. Then it was my turn. I put a lot into what I wanted to accomplish on the new year. These past few years with Renesmee have been more than I could ever ask for. It is actually hard to think of what could I possibly want more. Everything has been seemingly perfect despite the ups and downs. I wanted to keep things the way they are and I knew that it could only get unimaginably better.

I cleared my throat and wrapped an arm around Ness as she held Aria in her arms, "Er, I like to believe that perfection is infinite. All thanks to, Nessie. For this new year I want to make more of your dreams come true, Renesmee."

"Oh, Jake." She whispered to me and leaned her head on my chest.

"Renesmee, would you like to share your new year's wish?" Carlisle asked gently.

Ness looked down at our baby and thought for a moment, "I want to grow. As a person, as a wife, and as a mother. I don't know what the future holds but with Jacob it is more than beautiful. I want to see its fullest potential."

And with that we all sat back and waited for midnight to roll through. Aria fell asleep rather quickly and only woke up once for a feeding and diaper change. She was out of the newborn stage so she slept more through the night and we appreciated that so much. Surprisingly, Jay and Chloë were still keeping their eyes open. They busied themselves with playing with their toys. Ness settled on her favorite spot which is my lap. I was more than happy to have my Ness on my lap, curled up against me. I wanted so bad for to have some alone time with her but it was a little different with her family all around. Being here is great but I couldn't wait to get back to Forks. We were leaving New Years night, this time on a plane and our cars would be waiting for us at home.

I heard Alice doing a noise that resembled a squeal somewhere in the house, telling us that it is almost time for the countdown. Everyone got in the living room super quick and we watched the ball drop together. Jay and Chloë found it completely hilarious that they were counting backwards instead of the normal way.

"3, 2, 1! Happy New Years!" We all said together.

I picked up my two oldest and gave them kisses on their cheeks before they leaned to Ness and gave her kisses. Ness and I kissed our sleeping baby that was all snuggled up in her baby swing before we saved our kiss for last.

"Happy New Years, baby." I picked her up and spun around.

"To many more." she smiled and showered me with hugs and kisses.

"I'm gonna be two this year, right Mommy?" Jay asked.

"That's right, honey. And Chloë and Aria will be one this year too." Ness picked up our son and gave him a tight hug.

"I want princess Ariel party." Chloë thought out loud.

"Anything for my princess." I picked her up, "Alright, it is time for bed you two."

"No bed!" Chloë cried in protest.

"But you'll be too tired tomorrow, you need sleep so you can grow." I rocked her as we walked up the stairs.

She pouted and sighed in defeat, "No fair!"

That was one of her favorite phrases as of lately.

"It's pretty hard being Chloë in this world, huh." I walked into her room and started tucking her in.

"Yes." she mumbled.

I kissed her forehead and placed her stuffed animal right next to her.

"Sing a song with me, Daddy!"

Oh, lord. I hope she doesn't want me to sing that song from Frozen.

"Which song, my love." I grimaced.

"My lullaby!"

I cleared my throat and started, "Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, Lavender's green."

"When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen." she yawned a little.

"Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so?"

"'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so." She hugged her stuffed animal and gave me her pretty smile.

"I love you, goodnight." I kissed her little nose and walked to kiss Jay goodnight.

"Night, Daddy." He waved.

"Night, buddy. Love you."

"Love you too."

I made my way to our room and got into my pajamas. I could hear Ness singing Chloë's lullaby to her. She came into the room a few minutes later with Aria and after she set her down in her bassinet, she crawled into my arms and ran her fingers through my hair. One of the things I love the most. We were completely happy just staring into each other's eyes, letting our day slip away.

"You're a good dad, y'know." she nestled her face in the crook of my neck, "You would do absolutely anything for our kids."

"It means a lot that you say that." I gave a squeeze, "I love my dad and all but after my mom died he wasn't really there. I know he tried his best and he got better over time but for a little while I felt like I had nobody except for Rachel and Rebecca. I can't imagine how devastated I would be if I were to lose you—"

"No, no, no. Don't think of that." Nessie held my face in her hands and shushed me, "You will never lose me and I will never lose you. Together for eternity, remember?"

I nodded and leaned in to press my forehead against her's "I don't want them to ever feel like I won't be there for them when they need me."

"I know we can do it, Jake." She pressed her lips against mine, "We can do anything."

I kissed her again for good measure before bringing her head to my chest. Ness always knew what to say without even thinking about it. That's just one of the many things I love about her. All of my burdens just slipped away as we layed like this, in peace. And soon enough my eyes fell for yet another deep sleep.

Edward POV:

Being up here with the rest of my family has been more than amazing. I miss them terribly but Bella and I agreed that we needed to be with Renesmee as she and Jacob raised their children. My daughter still wanted more children to share her love with, six children in all to be exact. That really blew my mind. Of course she would spread them out like how she did with Edward, Chloë, and Aria so she wouldn't have to take care of a whole bunch of babies. I didn't quite understand why she wanted so many though.

Bella explained it to me when we went on a walk and made it a bit more clear to me. Renesmee wanted a full house. If a sibling was mad at the other then that have another sibling to play with instead. She loved the milestones that children reached and she would only be able to conceive for so long. Unfortunately Renesmee was an only child growing up but she knew how happy Bella and I were to have a little girl to cherish forever. Our perfect miracle in this crazy world we belong to. I'm sure Renesmee felt lonely at times but now she has Jacob and she can give her children something she never had.

We would probably reunite with the rest of the family in about five years. I'm sure Renesmee and Jacob will be okay on their own by then. Besides, we still have that year long Europe tour before the kids go to high school for the first time. I wasn't quite sure if the kids would be enrolled at the reservation high school or a different high school but I knew Ness was excited for her children to experience more human things. I'm so proud of my daughter and the life she made for herself and her family. She is much more stronger than I imagined and I really have to stop underestimating her and Bella. Terrible habit that I have.

Renesmee made her life beautiful all by herself and even though she likes to give our family the credit for raising such a wonderful woman, it couldn't be farther from the truth. Yes, we wanted Renesmee to be the best she can be and live a wholesome life but my daughter, she is special. She takes life by its horns and doesn't give it a second thought. She loves with all of her heart and never falters. I'm proud to call myself her old man. It has been nothing but an honor raising my precious baby girl all seven of those years. She will always be my little girl and she knows that will never change. I see just a little bit of myself in her, how she would give her all to protect the people she loves. And before Jacob, she never felt quite right in the small world she belonged in. There is no doubt she got those brooding thoughts from me but the light that shined within her was all Bella. Stubborn and resilient, at times reckless. I love every bit of our perfect miracle.


	38. Home is Wherever I'm With You

A/N: We are back in Forks! I hope you all enjoyed the holiday chapters.

Chapter 38: Home is Wherever I'm With You

Renesmee POV:

We came back home by the crack of dawn and I felt eternally grateful that we took the plane back instead of driving. I just don't think I could deal with Chloë's potty breaks every thirty minutes and tending to a small baby inside of a car. As promised, our cars were parked in the driveway and we didn't waste any time on hitting the snooze button. I swear we didn't get out of bed until ten, and for our family, that's a pretty late morning. Of course, Aria was the the first one to wake up for a feeding and after we were done with that I put her in her baby swing for her morning nap while I started up breakfast.

It would be a pretty big feast since Jake's family would be joining us around eleven. As soon as I got the French toast casserole in the oven, I would get Jake and the kids up to get ready. Today I would be making the French toast casserole, fluffy buttermilk pancakes, plenty of bacon, fruit salad, and eggs Benedict. I'd probably stick to the bacon and eggs Benedict but Paul and Jacob loved to eat and I wanted everyone to have plenty of options.

I never knew how much I missed our family here until we came back. I couldn't wait to sit around the big table and talk about the holidays with them. After I put the casserole in the oven I washed my hands and went into our bedroom to wake up Jake. He yawned a little bit and did that cute pout I see our son often doing when he wakes up. I couldn't resist giving him a quick peck and was happy that it earned me his sweet smile.

"Morning." he pulled me into his chest for squeeze.

"Can you get the kids ready? I'm cooking a lot for breakfast." I showered his neck and cheeks with kisses.

He gave me a quick nod and sat up, messing with his bed hair, "No biggie."

I gave him one more squeeze for good measure and quickly headed back into the kitchen. I quickly put the Canadian bacon over a skillet to fry it and boiled some water so I can poach the eggs whenever i felt ready. I wanted to get the fruit salad out of the way so I chopped up some honeydew, strawberries, and melons and threw it into a bowl with Greek yogurt and blueberries. After a quick stir I put it in the fridge and flipped the bacon over. Gordon Ramsey would be so proud with how fast I am in the kitchen. The hollandaise sauce was pretty simple to make and I wanted to get it out the way before I started on the pancakes. Before I got the ingredients out to make the pancakes, I preheated the oven to cook the regular bacon and I took the Canadian bacon off the burner.

Both Edward and Chloë were up now and Jake put on Paw Patrol for them to watch while he picked out their outfits and got their baths ready. I got a quick peek at my sleeping angel and she stirred a little bit to get more comfortable. So darn cute! After I arranged the bacon in the foil lined tray, I put in the oven and started to stir up the pancake batter. Soon enough, breakfast was finally done and I had just half an hour to get ready. Jake managed to get the kids ready in time and was brushing his teeth while I changed into my outfit for the day. I just kept it laid back and wore the cute pale purple sweater Grandma Esme gave to me and some blue jeans to match. Not wanting to deal with my hair today, I just threw it on a bun and brushed my teeth while Jake got himself dressed.

I heard two cars roll up into the driveway and I knew they were here. When Chloë and Jay finally caught a whiff of their cousins they squealed and ran to the entrance. That startled my poor Aria and she started to cry.

"Hold onto the railing!" I called out to the both of them.

"Kay!" they said in unison.

"I got her." Jake kissed me and went to get the baby.

Mmm, minty. I headed downstairs with my kids and opened the door to our family. We exchanged big hugs and came up the stairs to get warm. Jake calmed down Aria and greeted his family with a smile.

"Oh, Paul! Look how big she has gotten already!" Rachel gasped and held the baby's hand, "Hi, sweetie! Remember me? I'm your cool auntie!"

"Cut it out, Rach! We all know I'm her favorite aunt!" Becky smirked as she gave Mona a teething ring.

As soon as Billy and his chair made it up the stairs, Solomon helped him get onto the main floor and Jake passed Aria to him.

"She looks more and more like your mother every time I see her." he grinned.

Oh, wow. All those striking features that have missed Jake and his sisters were transferred to my sweet Aria. I've only seen a few pictures of Sarah Black and I've always thought she was beautiful but her looks are heightened in my little girl. That's really sweet.

Blake tugged on Becky's shirt and told her, "Mommy, I'm hungry!"

"Breakfast is done! Let me get everything on the table." I clapped my hands together and went to the kitchen to arrange everything on plates and trays.

Jake came to help me and breakfast was served. I made sure to cut up the kid's pancakes and slice their eggs benedicts in half so it was easier for them to eat. We all sat around the big table and enjoyed the meal. I had Aria in my arms while everyone ate and I enjoyed my plate of bacon and lemon water. She was pretty alert and looking around at all the familiar faces. Breakfast was a hit. Everybody cleared their plates and helped themselves to seconds, and for Jake and Paul, thirds.

"Oh, it was just great having Christmas at the beach. I wish you guys were there though." Becky said while feeding Mona some of the fruit salad.

"I know but it isn't often when I see my family. They're only really here when I'm about to have a baby or for the kids' parties." I bounced Aria in my lap.

"Speaking of that, when are you and the old stallion done?" Paul elbowed Jake.

"Old stallion? You're older than me, Paul." Jake scowled, "Plus you don't even phase anymore."

"If I really tried I can! You wanna bet?!" Paul got up from his chair.

"Paul, sit down." Rachel deadpanned, earning snickers from her twins.

"Your daddy is a dweeb." Jake smiled over at them.

Paul sulked and took a bite from his eggs benedict.

"Well to answer your question we aren't quite finished yet. We are definitely not having one anytime soon though."

"Nessie and Jake are gonna have their own little farm of mini mes." Rachel sighed happily, "I, for one, am happy with just the two of these stinkers. I dunno how you do it. It's amazing."

"It isn't easy but I've always wanted a big family."

"And I want to make your dreams come true." Jake held my free hand.

I only blushed just a little and looked down at my lap.

"The more grandchildren the merrier, I say." Billy finished up his orange juice.

After breakfast, we gathered around in the family room while Chloë took Summer and Rosie to her room. They wanted put on a fashion show for us. Jacob and Paul were in charge of describing their outfits as they walked on their makeshift catwalk and Solomon was in charge of the lights. These girls have such big imaginations. I heard them shuffling into whatever outfits they planned on wearing and saw Chloë peek her head out to tell Jacob that they're ready.

"Ladies and gentleman… And Stitch. We are here to introduce you to our models." Jake held up his microphone, which was a cooking spatula.

Paul opened the door and the first one out was Summer. She walked with her head held high in her Cinderella costume and rather colorful makeup.

"Meet Summer Lily, she is wearing Disney's designer outfit Cinderella costume. Believe me, she has both of her glass slippers." Paul spoke into his own microphone.

Solomon flashed the flashlight at her and we all oohed and ahhed as she striked a pose. Next up was Chloë. She wore her Ariel costume and also had color makeup smeared all over her face.

"Meet Chloë Rae, she is wearing Disney's Ariel costume. Pay close attention to her sparkling sequin mermaid skirt." Jake grinned as he watched out daughter strut down the catwalk.

We all oohed and ahhed again as Solomon flashed the light on her. She gave us a wink before skipping back into her bedroom.

"Last up is Sahara Rose, she is wearing Elsa's iconic blue dress, designed by Disney! Watch how it flows as she walks down the runway." said Paul.

No surprise here that Rosie also had the color makeup as she sassily strut down the runway with the spotlight on her. The other two girl joined her back on the catwalk and the smiled and waved.

"Give a round of applause to our models, everybody!" Paul and Jake said together.

I giggled a little and joined everybody in the clapping who's the girls took their bows and curtsied.

"Silly girls." Jay mumbled as he clapped his hands together.

Aria didn't really know what was going on but she seemed to like all the excitement all around her. Family time is always amazing and it was really great having everybody over. They all started trickling out around dinner time and I made some easy mozzarella stuffed meatballs with marinara sauce. The kids just loved it, especially when I stuffed because it was always a good surprise to them. While they simmered over the stove top, I went into the nursery with Aria so I could feed her. Jake was out with the kids taking Stitch out on a walk before it got too dark. It was just me and her for the next fifteen minutes.

"Today was a big day, huh." I traced my finger around her hairline as she drank, "You have so many family members that just adore you. I can't wait for you to get to know and love everybody."

She blinked her beautiful grey eyes at me and snuggled even closer to me. I always feel like I can see the world on my children's eyes. Aria was starting to get a little sleepy again so I started to sing her lullaby to her.

"Deep in the meadow

Under the willow

A bed of grass

A soft green pillow

Lay down your head

And rest your eyes

Then when you wake

The sun will rise

Here it's safe

Here it's warm

Here the daisies guard

You from any harm

Here it's safe

Here it's warm

Here your dreams are safe

And tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

She fell asleep by the end of my song and I put her in her crib and watched her for a moment. Jake was at the doorway just doing the soft smile I fall in love with everytime I see it. I walked into his arms and inhaled his scent as he hummed.

"You're truly wonderful." he kissed my hair.

"As are you." I looked up at him and pursed my lips together, "Let's eat dinner."

A/N: Feel free to share your ideas in the comments, I love to read them. Also I'm still looking for a beta writer so if you are interested let me know! Until next time!


	39. Father Daughter Day

A/N: I'm feeling really inspired so hopefully chapters will start coming out sooner!

Chapter 39: Father Daughter Day

Jacob POV:

Aria turned two months old yesterday and she looked about four months old. She recently just started to roll over and did it just like a champ. That little girl just smiles all the time and it melts our hearts. She had Edward's crooked smile which suited her sweet face. Her first smile was for Jay and Chloë when they were playing with her.

I was busy changing her diaper and putting her in her outfit for the day which was long sleeve onesie that said "Daddy's daisy" with cute daisies all over it with purple pants that had ruffles on the butt. She looked just so cute in it and she seemed happy that she wasn't in a huge fluffy dress that Chloë would pick out for her if I let her do that. I've always felt like Speedy isn't a girly girl like her big sister. Today wasn't the day for that though. Paul, Solomon, and I decided to take our girls out for a date. We'd go to this place in Ozette that makes custom made princess dresses, then go to the greenhouse to pick out flowers to plant, and finish up the day at a cupcake factory to eat cupcakes. Ness and my sisters would take our sons out tomorrow and Rachel was coming along anyways even though she doesn't have any sons.

"Alright, honey, all of the bottles she will need are in the cooling compartment in her diaper bag. I have enough pumped but if she isn't taking it try some of the homemade baby food I made for her." Ness zipped up the diaper bag.

"Speedy is gonna be just fine, isn't that right?" I played with her feet, earning a smile and coos.

Ness sighed and gave the baby kisses, "I'm gonna miss you, sugar pie."

"It's just a day out and we will be back I promise." I picked Aria up and put her in her car seat.

"I know. Have fun, Jake." She put the diaper bag on my shoulder, "I love you."

"And I love you." I bent down and kissed her sweetly, "Chloë, c'mon princess time to go."

Chloë came in as fast as her little legs could carry her, adjusting her headband, "I'm ready, I'm ready."

I smiled at her and hugged my son who followed in behind her, "Take care of Mommy for me, bud."

"Of course!" he giggled and jumped into Renesmee's arms.

I took Chloë's hand with my free one and picked up the car seat and headed out for the day. Chloë was more than excited about spending an entire day with her number one guy and I was happy to see that smile on her face. When I buckled her in she told me everything she wanted wanted on her princess dress and that her headband had to match it exactly.

"Your sister is silly, isn't she." I double checked Aria's straps.

"Hey, not silly!" Chloë pouted then started laughing.

"My silly girl." I kissed her cheek and got into my seat to start heading out to Seattle.

Even though I'd much rather be listening to The Strokes or maybe even Oasis during the trip there instead of Charli XCX and Marina and the Diamonds, hearing how happy it made my girls made it worth it. Paul, Solomon, and I met up at the designer and walked in together. I had the baby strapped to my chest in that weird carrier thingy and Paul called me a pansy. Since Rachel wasn't here to scold me, I punched him harder than I needed to in his arm.

"Ness thinks I look quite manly like this and it leaves both of my hands free." I said smugly as Paul scowled and shook his arm.

Solomon snickered and followed us in. I've never seen so much variations of the color pink and purple. Chloë was in heaven. Summer and Sahara were just as excited as Chloë too and didn't know what to say they were in awe. Speedy and Mona were too little to really get excited like the older girls but they did like looking at all the colors.

"What d'ya think, Speedy?" I asked while watching Chloë touch the different fabrics, "Would you totally kill Daddy if he got you a princess dress that you wouldn't be able to fit in next month?"

She did little spitting noises and kicked her legs a little.

"Speedy, princess dresses are so pweety and they feel all nice and soft!" Chloë explained, "And when they spin they look like dis!"

She spun around and used her hands to mimic what the dress was supposed to do. I snickered a little and nodded in agreement.

"Of course, darling."

Soon a lady with measuring tape and a pair of scissors came up to us and bent down to the girls' level.

"Hi, your majesties! I'm Vera and I'm going to make your princess dresses." she smiled brightly, "Now these things take special time to make it perfect and your daddies told me to have it ready by the times of your birthday. But do not worry little princess, you all get to go home with tiaras and a special necklace. Is that okay?"

"Yes!!" they said happily.

"Awesome. Can any of you guys tell me what's the most important part of the princess dress?" Vera asked.

"The sparkles!" Summer wiggled her fingers.

"The way it spins!" Chloë spun around.

"How poofy it is!" Rosie chimed in.

Vera picked out a few fabric swatches and showed them to the girls, "It's about how it makes you feel. Princess can't have fun when their dresses are itchy or too loose right?"

"Right!"

"So which one feels better?" Vera asked.

"Dis one." Sahara pointed and the other two agreed.

"Ooh, silk nice choice." Vera took notes, "Okay let me take a few measurements and I'll have my trusty friends, Clara, Sophie, and Willow come design your dresses. Now I know you all will be a lot bigger when it is your birthday but knowing how big you are now helps us a lot. Chloë your daddy told me you grow quite fast so I will keep that in mind."

The girls all giggled as Vera used the measuring tape on them and jot down the notes. Soon she led us all to the designing studio where we met up with Clara, Sophie, and Willow. Willow was the one who would be designing Chloë's dress. We all sat at this table and started the process.

"Okay, Princess Chloë. Who is your favorite princess?" Willow asked.

"Princess Ariel!" Chloë said without hesitation.

"Nice choice, she's my favorite too." Willow beamed at Chloë and started to sketch away.

Chloë looked in complete awe, seeing her dress turn into a work of art on paper. Aria started to get a little fussy so I checked the time and she was in need of another feeding and perhaps a short nap. Before she could even think about crying, I took her off of the harness and fed her a bottle while rocking her. She was a little squirmy but she eventually calmed down and nestled into my chest.

"That's my girl." I shushed her as I paced around the table, "Thank you for not screaming your head off."

I took a peek at all the designs. Clara was in the works of making Summer's Princess Aurora's dress which actually looked pretty legit. And Sophie worked on Sahara's Rapunzel dress which had so much detail. I decided to just hold Aria as she started drifting off to sleep and sat back down to look at Chloë's Ariel dress.

https/ www .etsy. com/ listing/272506832/under-the-sea-mermaid-tutu-dress-blue?utm_source=googleutm_medium=cpcutm_campaign=shopping_us_-clothing-girls_clothing-costumesutm_custom1=ecd68ac5-6840-45dd-8c9b-3a48df659023gclid=Cj0KCQjwwLHLBRDEARIsAN1A1Q5JMKVNlKHRyJzx5sJbD6d7vRewpMisl1ns7k2wGTIktfwasB0GZ_kaAnKxEALw_wcB

I couldn't have asked for a more perfect dress for my little angel. She seemed quite pleased with it too.

"Look, Daddy! So pweety, right?"

"The prettiest." I agreed, "Now what do we say?"

"Oh, tank (thank) you!" Chloë jumped out of her seat and gave Willow a hug.

"Aww of course! You're just going to look so beautiful in it! I know it!" Willow chuckled and hugged Chloë before setting down her pencil.

"Are we ready to go?" Solomon asked as he pried some of the fabric from Mona's hands.

"Yeah, let's head out now." I stood up, "Thanks for everything ladies, our girls are gonna look great."

"You are certainly welcome. We will give you a call when it's ready." Sophie waved while Clara passed tiaras and necklaces to the girls.

Soon enough we were back on the road to the greenhouse that Kim recommended we'd go to. It was quite small for a greenhouse and that was probably for the best. Less of a chance to lose track of these girls. There were all sorts of plants and flowers here, the girls especially liked staring at the Venus fly trap. Chloë picked out daffodils, Sahara picked out the small rose bush, and Summer picked out the lilies. The twins definitely got a kick out of that.

"I chose the lily because my name is Summer Lily! Das funny right?!"

"And I chose wose (rose) because my name is Sahara Wose!" They both started laughing until their sides hurt.

Cuties. With that, we made our purchase and went back to our cars. That's when I got a whiff of a dirty diaper. Uh oh, a poopy explosion. Always with daddy, these kids.

"Speedy! Yuck!" I groaned as I placed her down on the seat and started changing her diaper.

She cooed and let out a small laugh as she kicked her legs at me. I couldn't even get mad at that. Speaking of which.

"Chloë, do you have to use the potty?" I asked her and she hesitated for a moment, "Alright, I'll go take you now, just let me give your sister to Uncle Solomon for a second."

After a short delay for a potty breaks we drove a couple blocks south to the cupcake factory and enjoyed our cupcakes. We each took a box home to share with the rest of the family. After I buckled in Chloë I got a call from Nessie.

"Hey, babe. We were just in our way home." I said while hopping into the driver's seat.

"Jake! Come to the vet now! I'll text you the address, just hurry." she cried and I heard Jay wailing in the back.

"Oh, crap! What happened?" I jammed the key in the ignition.

"We were taking Stitch out for a walk and I let Jay hold the leash," she sobbed a little, "And then I guess he saw a squirrel and went after it and the car couldn't slow down…"

Oh, God.

"I'm coming as fast as I can. I love you and it'll be okay." I said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Solomon scratched his head.

"Sorry guys, there's been an accident with our dog. I'll let you guys know what's going on later." I waved at them and started hurrying back to Forks.

The drive took a little over an hour but I tried to get there as fast as I can. I prayed that our dog would.make a fast recovery and that he would be okay. But when I came rushing in with both of my girls in my arms and saw my wife and son's face, I knew that everything wasn't okay.

"They tried, Jake, they really did." She started crying again.

I set down Aria in her car seat and pulled my crying son and wife into my arms. My heart shattered to a million pieces seeing their faces crumble. The vet came out and offered his condolences before handing Jay Stitch's collar. The ride home was a quiet one with a few sniffles from Jay and even Chloë since she fully absorbed what just happened.

No words could explain the sadness we all felt.

A/N: RIP Stitch! Sorry for the sad ending but I promise it will get better. It can't all be rainbows and sunshines!


	40. It's So Hard to Say Goodbye

A/N: Don't worry friends, things will start to look up at the end of the chapter. Also there is a lemon in this chapter

Chapter 40: It's So Hard to Say Goodbye

Jay POV:

My heart feels all heavy and sad now that I don't have Stitch anymore. He was the best doggy anybody could ever ask for. When we came home I thought I would see Stitch running up to me to give me my doggy kisses but he wasn't there and I started crying again. Chloë cried with me too because she loved him like I did. Mommy and Daddy were also sad but they held us until we didn't cry anymore.

It was raining again so I think that means the skies are sad too. Mommy had an idea to put Stitch's collar in a shoebox so we can bury it and always remember him. Daddy went outside to bury it while Mommy cooked my favorite dinner which was grilled cheese and tomato soup. We all ate together but I wasn't really hungry and ate slowly. When it wasn't so rainy, we went outside and pat some of the dirt down.

"Do you wanna say anything nice to Stitch?" Mommy asked me, she was holding Aria.

I wiped my eyes and stood up straight, "Stitch you are a good boy. I hope you find lots of other doggies to play with and that you are happy. I love you very much."

Mommy started crying again and Daddy put his arm around her and pat her shoulder.

"I say something nice?" Chloë asked.

"Of course, sweetie." Mommy nodded.

"Stitch you are silly dog but you are nice too. You also let me give you hugs and don't chew on my Barbie's. I love you." she said sadly, "Daddy, I give Stitch my flower?

"That's a nice thing, Chloë. We can do that so Stitch can help it grow." Daddy smiled a little and went inside to get Chloë's flower.

When he came back he planted it and we all went back inside. Mommy gave Aria to Daddy and then picked me up and gave me a squeeze.

"You want me to tuck you in, Edward?" she asked me and I nodded.

Mommy helped me get into my pajamas and held me as she read me a bedtime story.

"I miss Stitch." I sniffled.

"Oh, honey." she played in my hair and kissed my forehead, "I do too, but he is in a better place now. Believe me."

"Why do dogs and people die?"

"It's the circle of life, baby. Like the Lion King." she tucked me in bed and smoothed out my hair, "But you, me, Daddy, Aria, Chloë, and the vampires in our family aren't going anywhere. I promise you."

"It's so hard to say goodbye." I yawned and laid my head down on my pillow.

"I know, I know." Mommy said before giving me a kiss goodnight, "I love you more than anything, Edward."

"I love you too." I smiled a little bit before she walked out of my room.

Renesmee POV:

Jake and I both gave all our kids kisses goodnight and after I put Aria down in her crib I let my guard down and went straight into Jacob's arms. He held me as I sobbed and he was what I needed him to be.

"It just breaks my heart seeing him like that, Jake. We all loved Stitch but that was his best friend." I sat up and wiped my eyes, "He's so young."

Jake held one of my hands and rubbed his thumb across my knuckles, "I know, it's really sad. But he will get better with time, maybe that mother son date will bring up his spirits."

I nodded, "Yeah, we have so much planned. We wanted to take them to see that Lego Batman movie and then go to a trampoline place and then go out for ice cream. He'd just love that."

"Then you should definitely keep that plan. It will make him feel a little bit better, trust me."

I smiled and wiped away my remaining tears, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Y'know, just knowing what to say to make me feel better again."

"It's my job to be that person for you, I want to be that person for you." he sat up and moved a few of my stray curls.

I couldn't help myself but to kiss him. I couldn't fathom how on earth did I ever get to be with someone that is completely made for me as I am for him. I just wanted to be close to him. We really didn't have much time to ourselves since Aria and the family trip. And adding the loss our daily shared, we needed this.

"Are you sure?" he pulled back and looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Please, Jacob." I pressed my lips against his again.

He deepened the kiss and swirled his tongue with mine. His thumbs traced circles underneath my breasts, pushing them up slightly. I missed being this close to him, making him feel good. I crawled into his lap and peeled off my shirt before he planted kisses all over my neck and shoulders, unhooking my bra in the process.

"Oh, Ness." he whispered against my skin.

I inhaled just a little bit when he planted kisses all over them and pushed my hips against his to feel his hardness. I craved him so much. I couldn't stop that whimper coming from my lips as I grinded myself against him. His lips were back in mine as if he couldn't get close enough to me. He pushed me onto my back and only broke our kiss to take off my pants and underwear and to slide down his boxers. I opened my arms up to him and we kissed again and again. I couldn't get tired of the way he tasted.

"Jacob…" I lifted my hips up to meet his.

"I'll go slow, I promise."

He took his eyes off me for one second to adjust himself before he slowly buried himself into me. I was expecting it to hurt a lot more than it did but it only just felt like a sting. He rocked back and forth slowly, setting a pace for us. I let out a moan in encouragement and his pace quickened. His hands were in my hips, keeping them in place as he pumped in me.

I was in complete heaven. Our breathing was synced and it came out in broken moans. We tried to be quiet as possible since our children were sleeping in the rooms beside us. Whenever we felt like getting loud, we suppressed it with a kiss. He pulled me up to sit on his lap again and I continued meeting my hips with his. Our eyes bore into each other and reached to the depths of our souls. We always loved making love like this. Jacob grabbed my behind and did a couple hard thrusts, grunting in between them and I almost lost it. Just edge a little bit and the climax is just that much stronger.

We kept edging ourselves until we couldn't hold back anymore. The results were way worth it. We both had the hardest time moving to put something decent on just in case one of the kids popped in.

"Sleep tight, honey." Jacob kissed my temple as I settled onto his chest and drifted off to sleep.

I got woken up to Aria wailing and Jacob nudging me.

"Babe, I changed her diaper and we are out of bottles." he told me.

I rubbed my eyes and held my arms out for my baby so I can breastfeed her, "Oh, darling. Daddy tried his best but it is okay now."

Jake smiled sheepishly and kissed Aria's head.

"What time is it?"

"6:54."

"Time to get up anyways." I yawned and Pat the baby's butt, "I'll make breakfast muffins as soon as I'm done feeding her."

He smiled at me and gave me a quick nod before heading to the bathroom to freshen up. After Aria finished eating I gave her plenty of kisses and earned that sweet crooked smile and a few giggles. Oh, how I love it when they're this small.

"Mommy is gonna put you down on your playmat so you can have tummy time. I'm gonna make a yummy breakfast and hopefully you will like the mashed bananas."

She grunted and kicked her legs.

"What was that? You want the strawberry banana puree?" I held her little chubby hands, "Why of course, Aria. I can definitely make that for you."

I picked up my baby and placed her on the place at with a couple of those cloth books that Mom gave to the kids. She said that Aria would really enjoy them now, especially at this stage in her development. I quickly dialed up Rebecca and put her on speaker so I can get breakfast ready.

"Hey, how's it going?" she picked up on the third ring.

"I haven't woken him up yet but yesterday was pretty hard." I sprayed the muffin tins with Pam, "I talked to Jake about it and he thinks that quality time will definitely help him."

"Poor, baby. That's just really sad, y'know?"

"It is. But I know it'll get better." I arranged the bacon.

"Crap, I gotta go. Mona is getting into my makeup again."

I laughed a little bit, knowing exactly how that felt, "See ya soon!"

Once I cracked the eggs I put it in the hot oven and started brewing some coffee to help me and Jake wake up for the day. I wouldn't wake up the kids until breakfast was ready that way they'd both be in better moods. Breakfast would only take twelve minutes so I decided to pick out my outfit and Jay's outfit for today. I decided it would be cute to match my son and decided we would both wear our Justice League T-shirts with long sleeve underneath them since it is January. I found similar looking blue jeans and called it a day. Jacob was in the living room watching Aria roll over on her back and reading her one cloth books. I heard the timer go off for the breakfast muffins and took them out of the oven so they could cool down.

I woke up Chloë first since she was easier to handle and I told her to go to the bathroom. Jay was next but nothing helped better than giving him plenty of kisses and hugs. He went in the bathroom after Chloë and we all joined at the table. Jake held Aria while I prepared her strawberry banana puree and I put her in her baby chair while I fed her. Jay was still a little quiet but he ate a bit more than he did last night. My sweet boy, it just breaks my heart.

"Do you like your breakfast, honey?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's good."

I smiled a little and we finished up our breakfast and I gave him a bubble bath since he didn't have one yesterday. He seemed to enjoy himself for the most part and then I quickly put him in his outfit and combed his hair into a ponytail.

"Will you take a picture with me? We match." I pulled out my phone and waved it.

He giggled and nodded. That's my boy. I picked him up and angled the camera. We flashed identical grins and I took the picture. I sent it to all of our family and kissed my son's cheek.

"You're so handsome just like Daddy." I gave him a squeeze, "Let's give everyone hugs and kisses goodbye so we can go see your cousins and aunties."

After hugs and lots of kisses, mostly me to Jacob, my little man and I were on the road to Port Angeles. I put in Arctic Monkeys for him since I knew that would help cheer him up. We made it in about an hour and a half at the movie theater and he was so excited to see Abe and Blake. The three exchanged high fives and hugs. I hugged my sister-in-laws and waited in line to get our tickets.

"Oh boys, don't let me forget!" Rachel pulled something out her backpack, "Your Batman capes I ordered for you guys!"

"Cool!" Abe said excitedly as Rachel helped them put on their capes.

The movie was funnier and more enjoyable than I thought it would be. The best part about it is how it made Jay smile. The boys couldn't stop talking about it and it was so cute seeing them get so riled up over a movie. We all got into our cars and made the short ten minute drive to the trampoline place where we let the boys burn off as much energy they could. We played dodgeball with them a couple of times but for the majority, we watched them play Batman and Robin. Their imaginations are so fascinating. Rebecca was really prepared and gave each of the boys a bottle of water to drink after they tired themselves out. After a little more playtime and potty breaks, we walked down to the ice cream parlor and enjoyed some ice cream. I got classic vanilla, Rebecca got the Cherry Garcia, and Rachel got the peanut butter cup. The boys all wanted to try the chocolate banana one they put out for the Lego Batman movie and we were all in sugar heaven.

Mother and son day was a complete blast and ended on a good note. My Jay was in such good spirits it was all worth it. I called Jacob when we were halfway home and he was cooking pizza pinwheels.

"How did it work?" he asked.

I looked in my rearview mirror at my napping son and sighed happily, "It worked perfectly"


	41. Cupid

A/N: A mini time skip happening this chapter. How you all enjoy.

Chapter 41: Cupid

Jacob POV:

"L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore

And love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you." my wife sang to me as she came out of the bathroom wearing a nice lacy red piece.

I rubbed my eyes and smiled at her, "Mm, morning."

She leaned down and kissed me, "Happy Valentine's Day, Jacob."

We both looked over at the clock and then smirked knowingly. We had an hour before the kids would be up and we made the most of it. That lacy red piece certainly was nice but it looked better crumpled up in the corner of our room. I just love morning sex, it is the perfect way to wake up.

"Remember how memorable last Valentine's day was?" she asked me.

"How could I forget? That's when we found out we were having our first little girl." I hugged her to me, "Wait, you aren't pregnant again right?"

"Heavens no!" she laughed and snuggled up against me, "But I was thinking we can start trying again next month."

I raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled a little, "I feel as though we just had a baby."

"I know, I know. But Aria is three months today and looks like she's six months old and in a few short months she will start looking like a one year old. I think it would be nice to give Edward a little brother y'know?"

"Another son would be wonderful but it looks like I'm pretty good at making girls."

"Jacob, you're being silly. We only have three kids."

I snickered and kissed her cheek, "As long as you're okay with it, I have no problem trying next month."

"Yay!" she clapped her hands together, "I'm gonna make breakfast. Get the kids ready please? Mom and Dad still wanted to do homeschooling today."

"Okay, I'll get them all ready." I brushed some of her hair off her shoulder before she skipped across the room to put on her robe.

I pulled in some old sweatpants and peeked into the nursery to see my little speed racer sitting up with a big toothy grin.

"Oh! I'm happy to see you too, Speedy." I picked her up and tickled her belly.

She was starting to learn how to crawl but was doing more of an inchworm type of movement. Soon enough she'd get the hang of it though and then she'd be the fastest crawling baby we've seen. I plopped her onto Jay's bed so she can wake him up while I got the princess up. By the time I came back in, he was up and ready.

"Alright bathtime, kiddos." I said as I picked up Aria from Jay's bed and led them to the bathroom.

I could smell Ness cooking pancakes and I knew there was plenty of bacon in the oven. I couldn't wait. The kids enjoyed their bath, minus the hair washing. Chloë cried the loudest but other that that they were all dressed up in their Valentine's day outfits and they were good to go. They all looked so adorable and I knew Ness would just melt when she sees them.

"Aww look at you three!" She completely gawked at them, "My sweet Cupids!"

"I'm a Valentine's princess!" Chloë announced.

"A very beautiful one too." Ness chuckled, "Come sit down now, I made breakfast."

Ness whipped up heart shaped pancakes, bacon, and heart shaped sunny side up eggs. I knew she took great pride in being creative with the holidays. As always, breakfast hit the spot and we were all content with our full stomachs. Bella and Edward came while Ness and I got ready for our day. Ness looked so beautiful in her red halter dress with ballet flats. I just wanted to spin her around all day. I just kept it simple with black and white. I braided Nessie's hair the way she wanted me to and snuck in a kiss before I went out into the living room to greet Bella and Edward.

"And we will also learn about the history behind Valentine's day." Bella told the kids as she bounced Aria in her arms.

"History?! Bleh." Chloë scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out.

Edward and I both snickered at this.

"Now, now Chloë. It is good learn history."

"But is boring, Nampa! Can we make hearts?"

"Of course, love." he smiled at her.

Soon Nessie came out, adjusting the barrette I made for her and gave her parents hugs.

"Be good for your grandparents please." She gave each of our children a kiss, "And please don't get them on a sugar high."

"Oh, don't you worry." Bella gave her a wink and gave Aria a squeeze, "Only the best for the best grandkids in the world!"

"Who wants to ride on Grandpa's shoulders?" Edward asked.

"Me! Me!" Chloë and Jay said in unison.

Edward hoisted both of them up on his shoulders and told them to hold tight before they all left to the cottage. It was just me and Ness now and we were finishing packing up since we would be in Seattle for next couple of days. We had it all figured out. After going to the Space Needle, we would spend the rest of the night in our hotel making dinner together and spending quality time and the next day we're going to a Surf Curse concert with the couple we met back at our date with the museum.

Ness was so excited and I loved seeing her this way. As soon I shut our car trunk she wrapped her arms around me and showered my face with kisses. I laughed and snuggled close to her. I wanted to take advantage of these next couple days with Nessie. Our children are an added joy to our lives together but sometimes we need a break. I am certainly thankful that Bella and Edward are so close by and they adore their grandchildren.

The drive to Seattle is always a breeze when I'm with Nessie. No screaming babies or whiny toddlers, just me, her and the music. We were so pumped.about seeing Surf Curse that we listened to them the entire car ride up there. Ness FaceTimed Brilliana while I found parking at the Space Needle. Her and Jax were still on the road and planned to meet up with friends before going to their hotel later that night. Ness and I were excited to see Surf Curse with them, we haven't seen them since Chloë's six month mark and their wedding was coming up soon.

Parking was close to hell, sometimes I forget that the Space Needle is a very popular tourist spot, I haven't been here in years. Ness was all too happy to snap pictures of the attraction and plenty of us. I knew she wanted to put more pictures all over the house of the places we've been at. She sent a couple to her parents before she FaceTimed Bella to see the kids.

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" Jay shouted.

"Hey, buddy." I waved from behind Nessie.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We learned about St. Valentine and made flowers out of paper." Jay said, "You can't see till you come back though."

I heard Bella laugh and I smiled, "Of course."

"What are your sisters doing?" Ness asked.

"Chloë is on the piano with Nampa, Aria is taking a nap, and I'm watching Paw Patrol with Nama."

"Sounds cool, Jay. Mommy and I will call you before you go to sleep. We love you."

"Love you too."

"They're having so much fun." Ness put her phone in her pocket and wrapped her arms around me, "All my worries are washed away."

"They're in good hands, you know that."

"I know." she puffed her cheeks out before she gave me a quick kiss, "But I'm really happy to spend some quality time with my alpha."

"Oh, yeah?" I snaked my arms around her waist, "You're not bad company either."

"You're such a dork." she laughed and swatted my chest with her small hands.

"We saw the Space Needle. Can we go to the hotel and check in, I really want some room service."

"Always thinking about food." Nessie pretended to be annoyed, "C'mon, fatty. Let's go."

"You better watch that mouth of yours." I tightened my grip around her.

She smirked and gave me that look, "Or what?"

"Oh, you don't wanna find out." I kissed her earlobe.

We couldn't get into the car quick enough. No kids? We can hump like rabbits and be as loud as we want! Check in was easy and our room was on the twentieth floor, second door on the right. As soon as the door shut behind us, our lips and hands went everywhere. She pushed the small fake fruit bowl basket off the table and sat on top of it, inviting me in between her legs. The morning nookie wasn't enough for either of us.

Thank God she was wearing a dress. She undid the knot behind her neck that kept her dress on her and slipped it off her and I took off her panties. She was wearing my favorite black lace. I undid the button to my pants and plunged myself into her. She screamed out in pleasure and pulled me closer to her by my shirt to kiss me. Lunch is out the window today, we'd keep going until we couldn't anymore. I went deep inside of her as she rolled her hips against mine, neither of us could stop the noises coming from our lips. We came hard and quickly.

"Oh, God." she held onto my shoulders, trying to control her breathing.

"I think that's the quickest we've done." I kissed along her bare shoulder, rubbing her back.

"Mmhmm." She agreed.

Ness and I usually like taking our times in making each other feel good and loved but the moment we just had was one for the books. We were like teenagers, making out sloppily, hands everywhere, just wanting to have passionate sex. It seemed a little silly, us getting so worked up that we couldn't make it to the bedroom but amazing nonetheless.

I slowly pulled out of her and placed a firm kiss on her forehead. She pouted in protest but then gave me her sweet smile before walking to the couch and pulling one of the throw blankets over her naked body. I could take her where she stood if I had a little more energy.

"I think we should start dinner." Her cheeks reddened when she caught me staring at her.

"Naked cooking? I like the sound of that."

"You're such a dork." she laughed and got on her tiptoes to give me a kiss.

I made it last longer than it needed to be but she didn't fight me off. What was supposed to be a peck turned into another make out session. Our tongues moved against each other in sync, her hand rested against my chest while mine lightly gripped her neck. God, she could be so damn sexy. I just don't know what to do with myself. I could feel myself hardening again.

"Or we could… order room service?" She whispered in between our kisses.

"You want me again don't you." I kissed her breasts.

"And you want me too." she gripped me, I moaned a little, "I can feel it."

I wordlessly picked her up and walked her to the room we would be staying in. It was beautiful but I couldn't focus on anything else but her. I sat down with her straddling me on the end of the bed. The blanket fell from her shoulders and she settled herself on my shaft and began to rock her hips back and forth while I played and tasted the smooth skin of her breasts.

"I love you so much." She whispered in my ear, rolling her hips once more.

I held her in place and started thrusting up into her, her shrieks of pleasure filled my ears. I quickly asked myself if these walls were thin but I didn't care. I wanted her to be loud and fill our empty room with our sweet sounds. I felt her warmth all over me.

"Did you cum?"

She nodded quickly, biting her lip, "I couldn't help it."

"My poor Nessie. Did I make you feel too good?" I kissed her soft lips.

"Yes." She grabbed a fistful of my hair

"Am I gonna make you cum again?" I thrusted faster in her.

She nodded quickly again, her grip tightening, "Yes, Jacob."

I didn't stop until she came again. Her breathing was already getting ragged as she rested her head on my shoulder, letting me do all the work. I loved being the only person that will ever make her feel this way. Just like she's the only person who will ever make me feel this way. I didn't think it was possible to love somebody as much as I love Renesmee but the odds were in my favor this time.

I'm fated to love her until the end of time and I'd spend every second showing her that. I felt myself reaching my own climax once again and I didn't edge myself. Her chocolate brown eyes met mine when I finished and she looked completely peaceful.

"Are you satisfied?" I moved a stray curl from her face.

"Mmm, yeah. For now anyways." She pursed her lips, "I think I'll shower though. Can you order the room service? You know what I like."

"Wanna glass of champagne with that?"

"Sure, we don't drink that often."

While she skipped off to the bathroom I put my pants back on and dialed up the extension for the room service. I ordered myself a rack of lamb with a side of sauteed peppers and I ordered Nessie a rare tri tip steak with a side of some fancy salad that looked more like coleslaw to me. Figured it wouldn't hurt for her to try something different. And since Rebecca won't stop talking about her favorite almond infused champagne, I ordered a couple of glasses for us to see what all the fuss is about. It didn't sound particularly bad but I'm a more of a Jack Daniels and coke kind of guy. The hotel employee told me that our food should be coming up in about fifteen minutes so I spent that time getting Nessie's Valentine's day gift ready. I got her a new MacBook and I filled it with pictures of our family and I even made a special video for her to watch.

She came out of the bathroom not too long after in a silk robe and her wet curls in a bun. So unbelievably beautiful.

"What's that." She looked over at her gift.

"It's for you." I took her hand and led her to a spot on the couch, "I want you to watch something."

"For me?"

Chloë looked so much like her when she got a gift, they had the same identical face.

Ness placed the laptop on her lap and lifted up the screen to press play for the video I made for her.

"Hey, Ness. It's me Jake but you already knew that." my video self said awkwardly, "If you're watching this that means it's Valentine's day and I managed to slip this gift underneath your nose."

I heard her chuckle a little.

"I think about what would happen if I didn't accidentally spill that fruit punch all over your white shirt, I think about the different outcomes of how my life would be without that moment. And there's no different outcome, one way or another we would've found our way to each other." I put a slideshow of pictures of us over my voice, "You see, loving you forever and ever isn't just something I'm supposed to do. I want to love you, always. My life has never been right until you came into it. I thank you, Renesmee. For showing me what love could be, for giving me such beautiful children, for being my gravity."

I ended the video with a picture of our little family from our holiday vacation in Canada.

"Oh, Jacob." She choked up and shut the laptop screen.

I smiled sheepishly as she walked into my arms to hug me, "I knew you'd love it."

"I love it and I love you! Thank you so much." she kissed me all over my face.

Room service came five minutes later and we ate together peacefully by the fireplace. Ness managed to surprise me with a car that would be waiting for me when we get home. She wouldn't even let me see a picture of it but I knew it would absolutely amazing because she knows her cars. The champagne wasn't too bad, Ness enjoyed it more than I did so it was worth it. When our bellies were all full, we didn't waste any time making love on the floor by the fireplace. Taking it slow this time made us appreciate each other's bodies even more. We were in heaven.

A/N: These two go at it like rabbits!! Anywho hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
